Horizon
by Sui94
Summary: An OC fanfic about what happens after Percy and the gang defeat Kronus. Contains the original book cast with OCs and gay lemons. The chapters get better once you reach Ch 13-ish.  Dont like, dont read.  Sequel out now!
1. My Dreams Really Suck

**Authors notes: I do not own any of the characters in this story that are in the original Percy Jackson series but all of the OC characters in this story are of my own idea. I will try to upload the next chapter either when I get 5 reviews or in one week, but no promises. **

My dreams were always vivid with visions of the war, but I never had had a dream quite this erratic. It started as it always did, weirdly, with the sons of Zeus and Poseidon discussing what to do next concerning the war with the sons of Hades, aka WWII. They were in Great Britain in a large, light blue room containing a grand table in the center. Only two of the leaders were there which surprised me. They were arguing as usual and that really irritated me to hear because I knew that their fighting was not going to help the war.

"We must invade Berlin and take out Hitler as soon as possible. That is the only way to end this gods' forsaken war." Joseph Stalin demanded, trying to persuade the president of the United States, FDR.

"We cannot do that Stalin. That would be a suicide mission for anybody who would be foolish enough to even attempt it. We must think of a better strategy to end this war as soon as…" FDR trailed off into thought.

After about 10 minutes of thinking, Stalin started to get impatient. "Damn it Franklin, what are you thinking about?" Stalin got out of his seat and started pacing around the table waiting for the president to make up his mind about whatever he was thinking about."

FDR cocked his head over to Stalin and smiled, "I was just thinking about your plan. Maybe you're right about going on the offensive Stalin. We should send a couple of Ares soldiers to take him out with a sneak attack. We should also send an Athena strategist with them to make sure they follow the plan. Does this compromise please you, Stalin?

"Very much, Franklin, and I have plenty of soldiers of Ares to choose from."

"And I the Athena strategist. I pray to the gods that this will be the last few weeks of war."

"And I would be glad for that, we have lost too many soldiers in this war that it is senseless to want to keep this up. I only hope that the plan works like it is supposed to."

Then my dream took a turn and I was listening to the axis leaders Hitler, and Mussolini, sons of Hades, bickering about how to run the new world. They were in a dark room similar to the room that FDR and Stalin were in, but much danker.

"I am the most powerful son of Hades; it shall be my will that is followed, not yours." Hitler told his half brother Mussolini. "If it were not for my Nazi followers, you would never have gotten your stupid fascism spread so far around the world. You owe me, brother."

"I owe you no such debt brother. If anything, you owe me much more than you would like to admit. If I had not appeared to you that night and told you that you were a son of Hades, born to take his revenge on the gods that cast him into the underworld, you would still be trying to apply to art school, would you not, brother?"

All he was doing was manipulating his younger brother's anger and use it to further his own goals. He smiled evilly, "So what do you say brother, let us stop this senseless bickering and focus on the matters at hand. We must be prepared for anything that our stupid cousins would try."

Hitler thought about what he was told and smiled. "I agree, we must be prepared for anything. We would not want them getting in a sneak attack while we were bickering over some useless nonsense like this. Very well, I am heading to bed, brother, have a good sleep."

"I shall brother, have a very nasty dream." Hitler laughed and walked out of the room. When Hitler was far enough away from the door, Mussolini uttered, "Yes…sleep well brother, for tomorrow will be your last day"

I awoke in my cabin sweaty and clammy from what I had just dreamt. I was in cabin three all alone and was very dizzy. My dark brown hair was a mess and my sea green eyes were narrow from wanting to sleep. I looked around and tried to focus on the room. The swordfish hanging above my bunk bed was just perched there, looking at me with its beady black eyes.

The view coming from the open window allowed me to see the forest. The whole room smelled like the ocean and for some reason, it made me homesick. I wanted to call my mother and tell her about my dream. I felt like if I didn't tell someone, I would crack from the pressure, but I didn't need to worry my mother like that, so I restrained myself.

I looked at the clock on the desk next my bed. It read 6:00 AM, so I was now able to leave the cabin and not be eaten by the guard harpies. I figured I would go take a stroll on the beach and soak my feet in the ocean to calm my mind. I slipped on some ocean blue shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and left my cabin.

Looking out at the camp always made me feel better, especially after a bad nightmare. The view of the strawberry fields and the Long Island Sound calmed me down. I turned and stared at the giant white marble cabin next to mine where my best friend Cathleen was asleep. She was a daughter of Zeus and was one of the bravest and strongest half bloods at the camp.

I started down to the beach when I heard a door open behind me. Cathleen walked out of her cabin and looked at me as if she knew exactly what I had dreamt about last night.

She wore some green shorts and a blue Camp Half-Blood shirt (do not ask me how, but she found a blue one) and some sandals. Her brown hair hung gently below her shoulders and her storm blue eyes were wearily looking back at me. They told me everything I had already suspected. "Hey Ryan, why are you up so early? Did you have a bad dream last night as well?"

"Yeah I did. I just thought that maybe a walk on the beach would calm me down. Do you want to join me?" It was a stupid question because I knew she would but I still had to ask.

"Yeah, maybe you can help me make sense of my dream and I could help you make some sense of whatever's on your mind?" I could tell she was happy that I was awake to talk to her and I was happy she was up too.

"That sounds good to me." We walked down to the Long Island Sound, past the strawberry fields, and stared out to the ocean. In the raising sun, the ocean was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The red of the sun and the blue-green of the ocean should not have gone together, but it did and I almost shed a tear at its beauty. "I never get tired of sunrises at the ocean. The sun always makes the water look like more than just water."

"Yeah, it takes my breath away every time I look at it. The horizon is the one place our fathers can actually meet and be civil, kind of how we get along so well."

"You're right as always Cathleen." I walked to the ocean and stood in the shallow part, feeling better as soon as my feet hit the water. "I just can't believe they can't be civil in other places as well." I laughed and she followed me. "Ok tell me about your dream."

Cathleen told me how she was watching the forces of the allies secret Ares and Athena squad as they formed and started their way to Berlin to take out Hitler.

"That's weird because my dream last night was about Stalin and FDR planning to do that and then it was Hitler and Mussolini were trying to predict what they would do. I wonder how long ago those happened."

"I don't know, that may have been months ago for all we know. I just hope that their plan was a success. If not, then this war is still going on strong." We were both hoping that this war was over, that things could go back to normal, well, normal for a demigod that is.

The conch horn from the Big House started going off, meaning that we had to leave the beach and go there to see what was the matter. "I wonder what's going on that we need to all go to the Big House this early in the morning."

"I don't know, but it can't be good news." We ran, hoping that we were both wrong.

Everybody in camp was at the Big House, waiting to hear what the sudden conch siren was all about.

"I think I'll go ask around to see if anybody else knows what's going on." Cathleen went to the closest camper and asked, "Does anybody have a clue what the summoning was about?"

"I don't know," Said a rude girl from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Thanks anyways." Cathleen got back to me and started hitting the air, aiming for the girl to whom she just talked to. "I really hate girls from the Aphrodite cabin. They are always so rude and obnoxious because their mother is the goddess of love and beauty. Makes me sick."

"I know what you mean; the boys are always making fun of us because they know they can get anybody in camp." We complained for another five minutes until Chiron came outside and his body was in his magical wheelchair, which was odd considering he was at camp and could be in his whole centaury self and all.

"Hello children, thank you for coming here this early in the morning. Nobody is in trouble this time and nobody is getting an important quest, but I do have to say something. We have some good news for all the campers here and some bad news for children of the Big Three. The good news is that the war between the children of the Big Three is over and the children of Zeus and Poseidon have won the war."

Cheers erupted from the crowd of half bloods and I couldn't blame them. This war had all half bloods on edge about who would win.

"The bad news is that there has been a treaty made by the Big Three stating that they will not have any more demigod children because of the role their children have played through out history. The other thing is that all children of Big Three must remain at camp and may not leave under any circumstances. Not to attend school or for quests, no reasons whatsoever."

Cathleen tensed up next to me, "But that's not fair to punish all of the children of the Big Three due to the mishaps of some of our brethren." I could tell Cathleen was livid about these new rules and when I say livid, I mean LIVID. Static was sparking off her skin and some Demeter children backed away from her in fear of being electrocuted and with good reason.

"Calm down Cathleen, maybe it's for the best if we just stayed here for a little bit and let the world calm down." I tried to comfort her but I could tell I was not going to get anywhere right now. "Chiron, maybe I should take her for some sparing in the woods to allow her to blow off some of her anger on some monsters." I needed to get her away from anybody that would be hurt seriously by her electricity and I knew that monsters would reform someday. "Please."

"That sounds like a good idea Ryan. That may allow her to calm herself down." He looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Come on Cathleen, let's go take out some monsters in the woods. It'll be fun." She looked at me with resentment, but her gaze softened as she looked into my eyes and saw what I truly mean.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, Ryan. I'll go get my sword and you go get your pen." We went to our cabin, gathered our backpacks, and walked towards the forest.

We arrived at the forest and it truly was beautiful, minus all of the man-eating monsters in there ready to kill us. The evergreens and the strawberry bushes were all in full bloom, with brilliant reds and greens swirling all around, reminding me of Christmas. The naiads were running around playing tag or something that resembled that. The sounds of the river and the robins in the early morning created a harmonious rapport.

It took us only about ten minutes to find trouble in a tranquil wood like this one. We found a dragon and it started to give us weird looks. We figured that since we were both in a terrible mood, taking it out would be fun. "Cathleen go left, I'll go right into the river and try to take it out."

We spit up and she took out her sword Shocker, a three and a half foot sword made up of lightning in the center with a celestial bronze frame to keep the lightning inside. I took out my fork Tidal and hit the button on the back of it, turning it into the giant four and a half long trident made of celestial bronze to symbolize my father, Poseidon. I ran to the river, but the dragon saw me and swiped its tail at me. I dodged it, but the dragon was smart and swung its tail back at me, thrashing me into a tree.

"Ryan, are you ok?" She looked really mad now. "I'm going to take this thing down. For Zeus!" Cathleen charged and used her powers over lightning and struck the dragon right where its heart was. Now normally that would have taken out a dragon but this one was strong.

"Damn! I guess I'll have to do something more dangerous to take this thing out." She then decided to lunge at the beast and pierced her sword into the dragon's side. She used her powers over lightning again and started to shock the dragon using her sword as a conductor. It yelped and disintegrated into dust on the forest floor.

"Thank the gods that's over with." Cathleen looked over at me and saw me limp on the ground. "Hold on Ryan, I'm coming." She ran over to me with a worried look on her face. "Ryan, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but could you please take me over to the river?"

She smiled, "Of course I will." She picked me up, took me over to river, and dropped me in. As soon as the water hit my skin, it started to heal my wounds. After five minutes in the water, I was feeling refreshed. I willed the water to leave my clothes and dried my skin off.

"Thanks Cathleen. Now, let's walk farther into the woods. You need to know why I wanted you to come into the woods with me." She looked at me and her happiness was evident.

"You want to sneak out of camp, don't you? But where was your pen?"

"I left it in my cabin for the next unlucky child to get my bunk. I took my fork Tidal instead, as you saw earlier. I left the baby toy and finally decided to start using the symbol of my father." Truth was, I forgot riptide in the nightstand and I was not going to go back to get it now.

"That was a good idea to do. Riptide was a good sword but I think you are finally ready for the big boy weapon now. I mean look at my lightning sword." Cathleen pulled out her sword again. "I wasn't supposed to get this until I was 21, but I got it early in case of any problems." She put her sword away and we kept walking.

Along the way, we found four baby hellhounds and a small giant, which was still bigger than me, that we easily took out together. It was always fun to fight with Cathleen. She would either refuse my help or when I gave it to her; she would just smile and go "I really didn't need your help, but thanks."

The light through the treetops was getting brighter and we realized it was almost time for the campers to get breakfast. After twenty minutes of walking, we made it to the border. The sound of the breakfast horn signaled for everyone to come to the dining pavilion and eat. "I guess we have to leave now, or they'll send out a search party to come and get us. Come on Ryan." Cathleen crossed the border and started towards the road. She looked back and yelled "Hurry up or they'll find us, stupid."

I looked back and wondered how long it would be until I saw my cabin again. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming Cathleen." I crossed the border and started to catch up with Cathleen and for the first time, I was happy to leave camp.


	2. Restaurant's Wrath

Author's notes: Ok, this is the shortest chapter and I would love to extend it but I am out of ideas how. Please comment and give me some ways to make it longer. Thanx =)

We hitchhiked from Long Island until we got to New York City, where we decided to take a detour and get some food. "So, where do you want to eat Cathleen?" I looked over at her and realized she was staring at all of the buildings and boutiques there. "Hey are you still with me or did your brain run to the closest sports store for something Yankee related." I laughed and she finally came back to her senses.

"I'm sorry Ryan, what did you say?"

"I said 'did your brain run to the closest sports store for something Yankee related.'"

"Oh ha, ha, very funny Ryan. No, I just love being in the city with all of these people and buildings around us. You may think its weird but I don't care." She paused and looked around some more. "Now, what did you say before you started making fun of me?" Her eyebrows raised but she still didn't look at me.

"I asked if you wanted to get a bite to eat but if you want to just keep looking at buildings and people all day that's fine with me."

She finally looked at me, "I want some food. How about we get some Italian food?"

"That sounds like a good idea." We looked around and decided to get some Italian food from a local restaurant called Cibo Degli Dei or translated into English, Food of the Gods. "Wow, that's kind of funny, don't you think?" We laughed and headed over to the restaurant.

The restaurant was just a small café type place, but it had amazing pictures of the gods inside of it. "I don't even know what to order. Do you know what you're getting?"

"Of course, I'm getting the chicken riggies. That is my favorite Italian dish ever."

"Well, I think I'll get the chicken alfredo. I haven't had that in a long time." The server came over to our table and she was the kind of girl that Cathleen and I laughed at all the time. She wore clothes that only spoiled children wore, had on enough makeup to make an elephant turn a different color, and had an attitude like she-was-the-greatest-thing-on-the-planet-and-we-were-lucky-to-have-her-here.

"Um, welcome to Cibo Degli Dei, my name is Kristen and like what can I get you to drink and stuff?"

"I'll just have water." I said

"I'll have the same but with a lemon and a lot of ice please." Cathleen had an obsession with chewing ice.

"Sure kiddies and do you know what you want to order already or should I give you some time to think?" The kiddies' part was unnecessary but we let it slide.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo please."

"I'll have the chicken riggies please."

"Ok then so I have 2 waters, 1 with lemon and 1 without, an order of chicken Alfredo, and an order of chicken riggies. Ok your food and drinks will be out shortly." As soon as she was far enough away, Cathleen and I both started to laugh and couldn't stop ourselves.

"Oh my gods, does she need all of that makeup on?" I was turning red from to much laughter.

"I don't know, but I bet I would be rich if I sold her clothes for money." We continued our laughing fit until we saw her coming back to the table with our drinks.

"Here you are kiddies; your food will be out in like 10-15 minutes." We suddenly heard yelling from a table on the other side of the restaurant.

"Look kid, if you didn't have the money to pay then why did you come here in the first place?" Yelled a waiter to a kid who looked no older than 15 years old.

"Because, I was hungry. Is that a crime?" The boy asked back.

"Well if you don't have any money kid, then yeah, it is a crime. Now either puke up what you just ate or your going to be scrubbing dishes for a week." The man picked him up by the collar of his black shirt.

"I would let go of me sir. My father would not like it very much if you hurt me."

"Yeah right. If your father cares for you so much, then why is he not here right now?"

"He cannot leave his job right now, but when you die, he will have a field day with your soul." That last part caught my attention and I knew he was not an ordinary kid.

"Hey! How much does the kid owe anyways." I screamed from across the restaurant.

The waiter looked at me and yelled, "This punk owes me $4 for his meal and drink. Why, are you going to pay for him?" I walked over to him and slipped him a $5.

"There, that's for the food and your tip, now kid, why don't you come over to my table with me and my friend over there and after that, you can tell us what you meant by your father having a field day with his soul." We walked back over to the table where Cathleen was looking at me as if I was some kind of crazy person.

"Why did you do that Ryan? Now we have even less money to travel with if we need something." She wasn't mad, she was just confused.

"Did you hear what he said about his father having fun with that waiter's soul and not being able to leave his job?" I whispered into her ear. "I think he may be a demigod of Hades." She looked at me nervously and then at him. "Hey, who is your father exactly, maybe we know him?"

He looked resistant to tell us but I guess he decided that we were all right to tell. "My father is Hades, god of the underworld."

"I knew it; you are a demigod of Hades. So, what's your name and how old are you?"

"My name is Jeremy Hagid and I am 15 years old." He looked at us skeptically, like he already had and idea of who we were. "So now that you know who I am, who are you guys, who are your parents, and how old are you?"

"My name is Ryan Pavid. I am 17 years old and my father is Poseidon."

"My name is Cathleen Vander. I am 18 years old and my father is Zeus." At that moment, I realized we had a child from the three most powerful gods up and off Olympus.

"Wait, you guys are both demigods too? That is awesome. I always wanted to meet another demigod but I could never find one and now I found two." Jeremy was ecstatic to find out we were demigods but we had to stop him from talking now because Cathleen and mine's food was here.

"Ok chicken alfredo for you and riggies for you. If you need anything else, just like ask ok?" Kristen then walked away and we started to eat our food. During our meal, Jeremy would not stop trying to talk to us about what we could do with our powers and if we ever met our father's and blah blah blah blah blah. After about 10 minutes of trying to eat our food in peace, we finished, paid the bill, and left with Jeremy following us.

"So, where are we going now guys?" He was starting to get on my nerves.

"We don't know where we are going yet, but it has to be a place where our fathers can't get to us." Cathleen said. Jeremy was quiet for about 10 minutes before he finally said something that would help us for once.

"I know, we could go to the place my dad told me to go for. Maybe we could be safe there from any kind of wrath from the gods." Cathleen and I looked at each other and decided to hear where this place was.

"Jeremy, where is this place?" She said very nicely. If this place really was safe from the gods' wrath, then maybe saving this kid was helpful after all.

"It's called the Lotus Casino and Hotel in Las Vegas. It has said to be enchanted to where if you go in, you never want to come back out and that time passes very fast while your inside. 10 minutes inside could actually be 10 day or 10 years out in the real world."

"That is a very helpful place to go if you're in a bind. All right then, I guess we're off to Las Vegas everybody." Cathleen and I took out all of the money we had left after we paid for dinner. We still had about $400 left, which was plenty of money to get three train tickets to Las Vegas. "Jeremy, you are coming with us right?" I asked, already knowing what he would say.

"Of course I am. You people don't know the way to the casino after you get to Vegas, do you?" With that said, we took a taxi to the nearest train station and started our journey to Las Vegas and the Lotus Casino and Hotel.

"Just great Kristen, you let 3 demigods of the most powerful gods in existence get away from us." The waiter said to our old waitress.

"Chill out Mason, we already know where they are going, do we not? Now all we need to do is follow them on the train station and just take them out." They smiled a very devious smile and followed us to the station


	3. We have some really ruthless waiters

Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is a little early this week. Please review this one because I need some ideas for the next chapter.

Train rides are not usually that bad, but if two maniac servers are following you, then it could turn out pretty badly.

We got to the train station at about 1:00 PM and our train didn't leave until about two, so we looked around at some of the little shops they had in the station. I bought a bottle of water, some seashells, and some polish for my fork. Jeremy had no money, so he didn't get anything.

Cathleen didn't buy anything either, which was odd considering they had an entire store dedicated to the New York Yankees. When we were called to get onboard the train, I looked back and saw the two servers from the restaurant following us onto the train, but farther up and in a different cabin. "Hey, I think we're being followed." Jeremy and Cathleen looked and saw them getting on as well.

"Maybe it's a coincidence."

"Or maybe they're monsters in disguise. We cannot be too careful around them and if anything weird happens, we fight. Jeremy, do you have a weapon on you?"

"Yes I do." He bulled a black pen from his pocket and turned the top near the point to reveal a 3-foot long stygian iron sword with a skull at the end of it. "It was a gift from my father to help me. It's called Soul-Eater."

"That's perfect. Now put it away before someone sees you." Jeremy put the sword away and we got into our seats. The train ride started out smooth, but after about two hours, we had to make a quick pit stop in Springfield, Illinois.

"I'm sorry folks, we have a broken tire and we will be delayed for about an hour. Please, make yourself at home in the city and be back here in again, one hour."

"Great, we should probably go away from the train incase of any trouble but stay close enough to the train incase it gets fixed early." We walked over to a close hilly region about a mile away from the train station. At the same time, our waiter friends were following us with a look of pure evil in their eyes. They made it over to us and started to talk.

"Hey kiddies, fancy meeting you here in Springfield." Kristen's eyes were different know. Before at the restaurant, she had brown eyes. Now they were red, a very deep, almost blood red. "So where are you kiddies of to?" "Yeah, go on and tell little old Kristen and Mason here." They were not going to leave us alone.

"We're off to Las Vegas to meet our parents. Why do you care where we're going?" Cathleen was very close to pulling out her sword.

"Why don't we go somewhere private to talk, so we don't get interrupted?" Kristen's eyes were really bothering me. Where had I read of a monster whose eyes could change from any other color to now a deep blood red?

Then I remembered from one of my lessons with Chiron about monsters that transformed into a female with eye's of red were called "Empusa."

Kristen eyed me when I said that and transformed into her true self, a flaming haired, one donkey leg and one metal one, vampire looking thing. "So, you figured it out that quickly, did you kiddies? Now, you boys are my food. Mason, take care of the girl, would you?"

"With pleasure." Mason transformed into an almost hybrid of a lion and a scorpion.

"Cathleen, watch out. He's a manticore."

"Got it." She pulled out her toy lightning bolt and pushed the center of it to reveal her sword Shocker. "Come on you stupid mash-up of creatures. I'm waiting."

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that girly." The manticore pounced at Cathleen, but she was faster and dodged him with ease. We started to watch her fight when we heard a voice from behind us.

"Hey boys, did you forget about me?" Kristen ran towards us awkwardly with her two different legs. "You're going to be very tasty meals. I haven't had demigods in a long time."

"Ryan, what do we do now?" Jeremy was quivering next to me in sheer terror.

"It'll be alright kiddo, just take out your sword and dodge her hair and teeth at all cost." I took my fork out of my pocket and clicked the button. "Come on you hideous empusa. You want my blood. Then come and get it." I charged at her with Tidal pointing right at her stomach.

"You think I'll fall for that kiddy? I don't think so." She jumped up, higher than I expected she could and started after Jeremy. "I think you shall be the first victim, son of Hades."

"Jeremy, use your sword and stab her in the stomach." He took out his pen and turned it into Soul-Eater. The empusa saw his blade and turned around, coming back for me. It was weird, almost like she was afraid of that sword.

"I'll actually save him for later, after I get some energy from eating you." She was more determined to beat me now. Her clawed hands slashing at my skin and her hair burning my face. "Die son of Poseidon." Then I remembered what I had bought at the train station. I pushed her away far enough to fish out the seashells from my pocket and threw them to the ground. They sank into the ground and a steady flow of water appeared from where they sank.

"More!" The little streams of water shooting upward turned into giant geysers of ocean water. "Attack the empusa!" The streams shot towards the empusa like a giant tidal wave, with the empusa unable to avoid it.

"NO!" The empusa was caught in a giant whirlpool of ocean water that was draining my energy fast. After about 5 minutes of swirling, I couldn't take the pain in my gut. I stopped the flow of water and the whirlpool and the empusa landed on the ground soaking wet.

She looked over at me as I fell to the ground, conscious but unable to move much. "Well, well, looks like you didn't have enough energy to finish me off, did you?" She started over to me when Jeremy came back to his senses. "Now I'll have just enough energy to finish off that cowardly son of Hades."

The next few seconds went by in a blur. The empusa started to laugh and lowered her head down to my neck. "Fare well, son of Poseidon." Then she suddenly stopped and jerked around to see what had stabbed her. Jeremy had stabbed her right through the heart with his blade. "You, but how? I thought you were too scared to fight?"

"I guess I didn't want you to kill one of the only living friends I have." He yanked the sword out and the empusa disintegrated into a pile of dust. He ran over to me and turned me over onto my back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need you to reach into my book bag and get the nectar and ambrosia out ok. And after that, go help Cathleen if she needs it, but do not get in her way while she is fighting, got it?"

"Got it." He reached into the book bag on my back, pulled out the thermos of nectar and a few squares of ambrosia, and handed them to me. "There you go. Ok I'm off to help Cathleen. Stay safe ok." He ran off to see how Cathleen was doing.

"Why won't you just keel over and die daughter of Zeus." The manticore was scratched up all over and had lost a few teeth from his fight.

"I could say the same thing to you, lion breath." Cathleen had just as many scratches from lion claws. "Now be a good little kitty and roll over so I can kill you."

"No way girly." He raised his tail and revealed his secret weapon; his tail was a needle shooter. "Now you die." He shot dozens upon dozens of needles that almost hit her. After he was done, he was amazed to see Cathleen standing in front of him without a scratch on her. "How did you dodge them all?"

"Simple, you're a terrible shot. Also my father is lord of the sky and the air; I can change my body into air for short periods of time to avoid and almost unavoidable situation." She stuck her hand into the air "Now, let's see how much you like lightning!" She lowered her hand as quickly as it was raised and lightning struck the lion's tail, breaking it off. "How's that feel?"

The manticore roared but didn't disintegrate. He looked back at Cathleen and smiled. "That hurt but I'll be fine. Now I get the pleasure of just being able to rip you apart piece by piece with my claws." The manticore lunged at a shocked Cathleen. "Die daughter of Zeus!" Once again, right before the monster got to her, Jeremy had saved us again, only this time with a few of his undead minions. "What are these?"

"They serve me and they're ordered to protect the girl over there. Cathleen, snap out of it. You have to finish him of now. My soldiers won't be able to hold him for long." With that, she came back to her senses.

"Thank you Jeremy." She picked up her sword and charged at the manticore. "Now you're going to feel pain like never before." She jabbed her sword into the monsters side as she had done to the dragon and jumped away screaming "Lightning!" A giant burst of lightning struck the sword and the manticore roared in agony.

"NO!" The manticore disintegrated and Cathleen fell to the ground as I had, conscious and weak from lack energy.

"Cathleen, are you alright?" Jeremy ran over to her, fearful that she was unconscious. "Do you need me to get or do anything?"

"Yeah, could you go get me some nectar and ambrosia from Ryan? He should be up and ready to go by now." Jeremy nodded and ran over to me.

"Ryan, I need the nectar and ambrosia for Cathleen."

"Of course. But could you help me up first?" He helped me get to my feet and we walked over to Cathleen. "Here you go." I gave her the thermos and a few squares of ambrosia. She finished those and we helped her back onto her feet. "Feeling better now?"

"Yes I am thank you. And thank you very much Jeremy, if it hadn't been for you, we may be dead right now."

"Yeah man, thank you very much." Jeremy stared at us with tears in his eyes as if he was about to bawl his eyes out.

"Your welcome guys." We gestured for him to come give us a hug and he accepted, bawling his eyes out all over our shirts.

"Now, let's head back to the train station and hope we didn't miss the train."

To our relief, the train was still there and we heard the conductor yell "All aboard." We ran to the train and got back into our seats, ready to sleep the rest of the way to Las Vegas.


	4. We sleep for over 50 years

Authors notes: Chapter 4 is out and this is a longer chapter than the last two. Again, please review even if it's just to say good job. Thanks =)

After another six hours on the train, the server woke us up and said, "We shall be in Las Vegas in 10 minutes. Please start getting your belongings together."

"Ok sir, thank you." We started to move around, gathering our book bags and making sure our weapons weren't stolen while we were asleep. The train came to a stop and we got off.

Now, if you have never been to Vegas and you are going there for the first time without any adults, be prepared. The lights and the sounds in New York were nothing compared to here. Everywhere you looked, lights were lighting up or turning off or somebody was yelling at somebody else. It made me feel right at home.

"Ok Jeremy, we're here. Where is this hotel anyway?"

"It's right behind us." We turned around and were staring at the biggest building in the entire city. It was a giant building with more light than any other building around and it had a depiction of a giant lotus on the front of it and under that was the words "Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"Wow Jeremy, that place is enormous. You're sure that we'll be safe inside there?"

"As long as my dad told me the truth, we should be. Now come on, we're going to be in there for a long time, we should probably go check in." We eagerly walked over to the building and noticed that the inside was packed, but not with adults. Inside was about 10,000 or so teenagers, all playing pinball, watching a movie in the cinema, or playing sports in the giant sports arena. "I think I'm going to enjoy myself here."

"Yeah, you said it." We ran inside and were instantly greeted by the doorman.

"Hello. Are you going to be staying here?" He was about 25 years old and had jet-black hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah we are but we don't have a lot of money." I remembered that we spent almost all our money on our way here.

"There is no need for money here. Just take these green cards and they're good for anything at the hotel. Now go up to your room, put your stuff away, and once again welcome to the hotel." We took the cards from his hand. They read room 2323 on them and we assumed that was our room number.

We went over to the stairs and went up to the third floor. Apparently, floor one was rooms 1-1,000 and so on and so forth. When we arrived at the room, we were amazed at the size of it. There was a giant white living room with a very comfy looking light brown couch, three giant bedrooms with king size beds in each room and three giant bathroom attached to the bedrooms.

"Oh my gods. This place is amazing." Cathleen ran over to the middle bedroom and immediately claimed it as hers. "This bed is really comfortable." She closed the door to her room and we assumed that she was either putting her stuff away and either going to bed or taking a shower.

"Jeremy, why don't you take the room on the left and I'll take the room on the right, ok."

"Sure. I could really use a bath and then another nap."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." We laughed and went into our rooms. My room reminded me of my cabin. It had the same smell of the ocean and the same color scheme to it. I thought about Iris-messaging my mother to let her know where I was, but if she told the camp, we may be caught. "Ok, time for a shower." I grabbed a pair of fresh shorts, some underwear, a new t-shirt, my bag of toiletries, and walked into the bathroom. It was huge, plain and simple.

It had a shower, a Jacuzzi, and a bathtub plus a toilet, a sink, and a small water fountain. "Wow, this really is a fancy hotel." I set my clothes and bag on the counter and turned the water on to just the right setting. It was instantly ready for me to get in. I started to take my clothes off and threw them into the hamper that I didn't realize was there in the first place.

The water felt good against my skin and it seemed to wash away all the fears and worries I had about coming here. I just stood there in the shower for I don't know how long and the water never got cold, which I thought was a good thing. I cleaned over my body and messaged my aching muscles. My chest muscles were achy and my stomach muscles were in just as much pain. My lower back and groin area seemed to be the only part that didn't ache, probably due to the face that it wasn't hit during the last fight. I skipped relieving myself and just washed up.

After about another 30 minutes I decided that is was time to get out. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower into the very steamy bathroom. I didn't need a towel to dry off, I just made the water leave my body and go down the drain. I stood in front of the mirror and forced the steam off of it.

I stood, looking at myself, "Damn, I got some more muscles since the last time I checked." I laughed and put my clothes on. I went into my bedroom part to take a well-deserved nap drifting into sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Now, dreams for demigods are normally a bad thing, either giving us visions of our friends in danger or the bad things some of the other demigods were doing, but this dream was really depressing, especially after the first half of it.

It started at camp, where Chiron was pacing back and forth, asking himself "How could I let them sneak off that easily? I should have sent somebody after them when they didn't show up for breakfast."

He was really beating himself up for something, but I couldn't remember what it was. "Ryan, Cathleen, I hope your safe from the gods wrath." When he said Cathleen's names, and mine I remembered that it was our fault that he was acting this way and worried sick. I felt bad for doing this to Chiron, but at least he was safe and not in trouble with the gods, yet.

Then it shifted to about 10 years later. Chiron was still there, but he looked a little different. He cut his hair shorter and kept his beard trimmed. He was talking to a half-blood I hade never seen before. He had short blond hair and had grey eyes, probably a son of Athena. "You have been given a quest to go search for the Golden Fleece. We believe it is in the Sea of Monsters, but we are not sure. Are you ready for this task Andrew?"

"Yes Chiron, I am." He was accompanied by two of his brother, or so I thought, because they looked a lot like him. "Come on Steven, Tyler. Let's go get the fleece."

They left the camp and my dream seemed to follow them. They fought against a Minotaur and a couple of hellhounds along the way and won. When they got to the entrance of the sea, they were faced with a giant hydra.

It chomped at them and started to open it's middle mouth. "Look out, the middle one sprays acid." However, it was too late. His brother Steven turned and ran but wasn't fast enough and was covered in a cloud of toxic green gas. He melted into a pile of blood, bones, and armor.

"How could you do that hydra? Now you're going to pay." He ran towards his brother Tyler and they took out a jar of Greek fire. "Eat this!" He threw the jar and it exploded when it hit the beast. It lashed out, hitting both Tyler and Andrew with its claw, and set them on fire as well. "Oh no. This can't be happening." Both brothers were burned to ashes and so was they hydra.

Then I went to a more pleasant setting. Another 10 years had passed and the camp was filled with many odd-looking half-bloods. They wore multi-colored shirts and small, round sunglasses. They were always saying "Groovy dude, make peace not war man."

It was annoying at times but the music they listened to was actually good music. The group called "The Beatles" was a very good group, which I found out that they were all children of Apollo. "Chiron dude, what am I doing for my quest." A black haired girl asked a now normal looking Chiron.

"Ah yes, Lucy, your quest is simple. You are to help the hunters track down their goddess Artemis. She has gone missing again, searching for a powerful monster."

"Sounds easy enough man. I'll go pick my teammates and we'll be on our way."

"No Lucy, you must make this journey alone with the hunters. They will be here in the morning. Go rest up and be prepared."

"Ok dude." She went to bed and woke up in the morning. The hunters were at the foot of the hill waiting for Lucy to arrive. "Hey dudettes, so where are we going."

"We are heading to the west to save our goddess from the Nemean Lion and the Stymphalian Bird.

Separate they pose no threat, but together they are a very powerful and Artemis could not take them out by herself. They also have the Beatles captive due to their influence on society." The hunter with auburn hair and light brown skin. "My name is Zoë Nightshade. I am the lieutenant for Lady Artemis."

"Hello Zoë, my name is Lucy. I am ready to help you save your goddess."

"Thank thou Lucy, who is your Olympian parent anyways?"

"I am a daughter of Zeus. I was not supposed to be born due to the treaty made by the Big Three about 20 years ago, but I guess everybody has to break the rules sometimes."

"That is true Lucy. Thank thou for your help. We should be heading out, come along." They began their journey westward and my dream skipped ahead until they were in Las Angeles, fighting a giant bird. "Lucy, go free the Beatles and Lady Artemis over in the next building. Do not worry, we will cover you." Lucy ran into the next building and saw the Beatles and Lady Artemis chained up on the far end of the room.

"Lady Artemis, Beatles, I'm coming to get you." She ran across room, freed the Beatles, and turned to Artemis when she heard a great big roar. "What was that?" She turned around and saw the Nemean Lion claw her away from the goddess.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" John Lennon ran across the room and saw that Lucy was hurt.

"Light…ning." Lucy shot lightning at the chains binding Artemis to the wall and freed her.

"Lucy, you are a brave young girl. I am sorry your sacrificed yourself like this. You shall be honored like a hero."

"Thank you lady." She closed her eyes, a tear trickled down her cheek. Artemis put her hand over Lucy's mouth and pulled out some white light. She went outside and threw the light into the sky.

"What did you do with that light?" John Lennon asked the goddess.

"I created a constellation to remember her bravery." He started to think for a minute.

"That actually gives me a good idea for a song. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds."

"That sounds like a good song title."

"Yeah, now I think your hunters need your help."

"Yes, I shall be leaving now. Please take care."

I awoke in my bed after Lady Artemis ran to her lieutenant and started to fire a fury of arrows that took down both the lion and the bird instantly. I went out into the living room to find Jeremy and Cathleen sitting down playing chess. "Hey guys, did either of you have a really weird dream last night?"

"Yeah, I had a few of dreams last night. They either were in the 1970's or in the 1980's. That's weird; I mean it's only 1944 right?"

"Not necessarily." We looked at Jeremy with confusion clearly on our faces. "Remember what I told you about this place. 10 minutes in here could be 10 days or 10 years out in the real world. In my dreams, I saw the 1900's and the 2000's. Ryan, I saw your half brother save the world from the raise Kronus and I saw my half brother and sister and Cathleen's half sister as well all in my dream. They were all very brave and apparently, my brother and sister were here as well. I think its time we leave here and head back to this Camp Half-Blood I saw a lot in my dreams."

"I think that's a good idea Jeremy. Lets keep these cards though, I have a feeling they may be of value to us." We packed our things back into our bag and headed down the stairs.

When we got back to the lobby, there was a whole lot more games in the lobby than there was when we went upstairs to sleep. "Wow, what are these types of games here?" Jeremy started over towards the games, but I grabbed his arm.

"No Jeremy, we have to leave, if it's really in the 2000's, then we slept for over 56 years outside but was really only 8 hours or so in here."

He pouted for a minute, "Yeah, I guess you're right Ryan. Come on, let's go." We left out of the main doors and were in awe. The years really had past that quickly. The amount of lights in the entire city had maybe quintupled minimally, and the Lotus Hotel and Casino was no longer the biggest building in the city. The water fountains and the buildings from around the world caught us all off guard.

"Wow Ryan, this town looks amazing." Cathleen loved big cities and I could tell she was imagining how much New York City had changed.

"Yeah but we cannot be distracted anymore. Let's leave and head towar…" I collided with two teenage girls about to walk into the casino behind us. "Ow. Hey watch where you're…" They both had light brown hair, almost a sandy color, light color skin, and beautiful red-yellow eyes. The one on the left was dressed in a black t-shirts that had what we assumed to be the name of a band or something. She wore makeup in a weird way that looked good on her. The girl on the left was wearing similar clothing, only white and not as much makeup.

"Watch where you're going punk. Didn't you see us walking towards that casino behind you?" The girl on the left told me. "Come on Ashley."

"Wait, you two are demigods aren't you?"

"Yes we are. We are twin daughters of Apollo. Why does it matter to you?" Ashley said.

"We are all demigods here. My name is Cathleen Vander and I am a daughter of Zeus."

"My name is Ryan Pavid and I am a son of Poseidon."

"My name is Jeremy Hagid and I am a son of Hades."

"Oh my gods, you are all children of the Big 3." The twin whose name I didn't know bowed down. "My name is Arista Eloquis and this is my twin sister Ashley Eloquis. We're both 17 years old." Ashley bowed after her sister was finished talking.

They both got back onto their feet, "Now, may we please go into that hotel over there? It looks like a lot of fun."

"I do not think that's a good idea. If you go into that casino, you will not want to leave and time passes faster out here than in there. We went inside that hotel in 1944 and all we thought we did was go up to our room and take a quick nap."

Both girls looked at each other and Arista looked at me with her red-yellow eyes full of thanks. "Really? Thank you very much for saving us from entering that wretched place."

She quickly whispered to her sister who was very happy with their talk when they were done. "May I ask where you three demigods are going and if you wont mind could we go with you?"

"We are heading to Long Island to a camp for children like us. Of course, you may come with us. I think it'll be fun to finally have some girls to hang with." The girls squealed happily,

"Thank you very much. We both have weapons to help defend each other and we are both very good at healing in case anybody gets hurt." So with our now group of 5, we headed towards the airport that our new friends Arista and Ashley told us about and got on a plane headed towards Cleveland, Ohio.


	5. How Do You Defeat a Hydra?

Author's notes: Chapter 5 is here, sorry for a semi-long wait. You finally meet the other half of the OC pairing. Please review

The plane ride went by quickly. We paid for the tickets with the cards we got from the casino and the people looked at us weirdly and gave us first class seats. We got on and we started to move right when we were told.

Somebody told us to put our seatbelt on, but we couldn't see who. Arista told us that it was the captain over the loudspeaker and we must have looked even more confused. "The captain is the person who drives the plane and the loudspeaker is a device that allows the captain to talk to everyone on the plane at the same time." That cleared things up a little bit, but not a lot.

Once we got in the plane, we decided to take a nap and no sooner did we fall asleep, the flight attendant woke us up.

"The plane will be landing in about 15 minutes. Fasten your seatbelts and prepare to land."

"Thank you miss." I woke up everybody else and we fastened our seatbelts. The feeling of flying in the plane was amazing, but a little scary at first. I couldn't tell if anybody else liked it but I imagined Cathleen did, being a daughter of Zeus and all.

We got off the plane and Cathleen said, "I am never flying in one of those things again." I didn't argue with her because we couldn't leave her alone and she would not change her mind. "So, I guess we'll take a train to New York." We looked around, but couldn't find a train station anywhere close to our destination.

"I guess they don't have a train station close to the airport here." Ashley said. "I think we should go take a walk through the forest over there to just have some fun and relax. I could use some target practice anyways."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea sis. Maybe we'll find some good herbs for our medicines out there too."

"Ok then, I guess we're going to relax in the woods for a few hours." We headed towards the woods with the idea of having fun; boy were we wrong.

* * *

The forest reminded me of the one back at camp. The trees were all in bloom and I assumed it was about mid-April, due to the slight chill in the air but still, no need for a coat. We saw a few naiads tending to some flowers that were withering from my guess, lack of water. "This place is beautiful, isn't it sis." The twin girls ran through the forest faster than I thought they could run.

"Cathleen, I need you to stay with them and make sure they don't get lost ok?" "Ok." She ran after the girls even faster than the girls ran.

"Well Jeremy, want to practice fighting while the girls are away?"

"Sure, I could use some practice." I pulled out Tidal and he pulled out Soul-Eater and we started to attack. We made sure not to actually hit each other with our weapons, but we did scare each other from time to time. One time he got close enough for me to get his neck caught between two points on my trident. "Wow, your better than I thought you were."

"Well, that's what you get for underestimating your opponent." I really shouldn't have been talking. He came close a few time to cutting my head off with his sword and he was a lot better than I thought he would be for just a 15 year old. "Your better than I thought you were kid."

"Like you said, don't underestimate your opponent." With that said we went back to our fighting.

* * *

"Girls, wait up." Cathleen was running after the girls but couldn't quite catch them for some reason. "How could they be faster than me?" She kept running until she saw the girls picking some flowers in a flower patch close by. "There you are. I can't believe how fast you two are."

"Yeah, we were faster than we look due to all the running away from monsters when we were little." Arista took out a funny looking arrow container from her backpack and a bow. "Come on Ashley, let's get some target practice in before we have to leave."

"Ok." Ashley took out a container and a bow that looked identical to her sister's, but only in different colors.

"Cool arrow containers, but you only have 10 arrows in it. Shouldn't you save them incase we have to fight a monster?" The girls laughed in unison at Cathleen's question.

"Our arrow containers are magical, they won't ever run out of arrow." Cathleen's jaw dropped.

"That's a very convenient magical item to have. How did you get them?" The girls faces' became very somber.

"They were a gift from our mother, after she tried to keep us locked away from the world and realized it wouldn't work. She died trying to save us from a scythian dracanae when it found us at the mall." Ashley started to cry and Arista gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." The girls looked at Cathleen and smiled.

"It's ok Cathleen. We just don't like talking about much." After a few minutes, the girls composed themselves and put and arrow in their bows. The girls started to take aim at a tree about 50 meters away. "Ok sis first one to stick 10 arrows into that tree is the winner. It must be in the trunk and at least 5 feet away from the ground."

"Got it."

"Ready. Set. GO!" The girls fired arrow after arrow until all Cathleen saw was a blur of black and white arrows whizzing by her head. "Yes I win. Good job Ashley but I'm still just a little bit faster than you."

"Yeah but I'm getting faster. I had 9 arrows in the tree this time. Last time it was only 8." Ashley smiled like she had won and turned to Cathleen. "Where is your weapon Cathleen? Why don't you try some practicing with us."

"Ok then." Cathleen pulled out her toy lightning bolt from her pocket and pushed the center of it, revealing her sword Shocker to the girls. "Ok, I want you to fire arrows at me and I'll try to deflect them with my sword ok." The girls looked nervously at each other.

"Are you sure about this Cathleen? We don't have any safety arrows you know. We could hurt you."

"I know that but I'm not a pushover girls; you don't have to go easy on me. Just ask my teammates." They girls gave each other another nervous look.

"Ok then. Here we go." The girls raised their bows and took aim at Cathleen. "Fire." They began to shot arrows at Cathleen at a very slow speed, still worried they would hurt her.

"Come on girls, I know you can shoot faster than that." The girls got a new fire in their eyes and started firing arrows with more intensity. Cathleen was still dodging them, but with a little more work used to do it. "That's more like it."

They continued shooting arrows until they heard something that sounded like an, "Ouch!" The arrows stopped and the girls turned around to see what had happened. A teenage girl stepped out from behind a giant tree. She had longish brown hair and light skin. She seemed like an average teenage girl except everywhere she touched or walked, flowers grew and dead plants came back to life.

"What were you doing firing arrows like that in a forest? You could have killed some of the magical plants that grow here." She removed an arrow from a redwood tree and healed the tree back to normal. She turned back to the girls and said, "I am Amber Fancher, daughter of Demeter." She gestured in the direction that she came form.

"Hey guys, it's safe. It's just some more half bloods like us." From that direction, two more half bloods came out and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Stephanie Carter. I'm 17 years old and I am a daughter of Athena." She smiled lightly.

"My name is Shane Manny. I'm 17 also and I am a son of Dionysius." He pulled out a clear thermos and made it fill up with Skittles. "Sorry, I'm very hungry." He laughed and started to eat his random assortment of Skittles.

"This is amazing, I can't believe we found more half-bloods by just waiting around." Cathleen was getting along really well with Amber and Ashley and Arista were talking with Stephanie and Shane. "We should get back to the boys and tell them that we now have some more team mates traveling with us." The girls and Shane ran off to meet up with Jeremy and myself.

* * *

"Wow Jeremy, you're a lot better than I ever thought you'd be." I had cuts all over my body and was exhausted. "Do you want to take a break?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." We walked over to a near by river and splashed our faces. "Hey, could you heal us up with the river water?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea Jeremy." I had the water flow over both of our wounds and healed them right up. "There, that's better."

"HELP!" We looked over in the direction the scream came from but couldn't see anything,

"That was weird. It must have been the wind or something." Jeremy and I walked back over toward our swords and saw Cathleen with her new group waiting there. "Hey Cathleen and company."

"Hey Ryan. This is Amber, Stephanie, and Shane. They are all demigods and we're going to help them get to camp with us." Cathleen smiled and so did the new members of our little group.

"Well hello there, my name is Ryan Pavid and this is Jeremy Hagid."

"Hello." Everything was fine and happy until.

"HELP ME!" The cry was closer now.

"I think somebody is in trouble guys. Lets go check it out." Cathleen started towards the scream.

"I agree. We actually heard that scream before. Right before you guys got here that same scream echoed through the forest but we didn't see anything so we assumed that it was just the wind playing tricks on us." I took everybody else and we caught up with Cathleen.

"Well if you heard that sound before, then why didn't you go see what it was?" Amber asked me and Cathleen stared.

"Like I said, the noise was farther away and we thought it was the wind." We kept running until we got to a clearing and saw another demigod fighting a giant hydra with eight heads. "That demigod's in trouble." I took out my fork and charged at the beast.

"Come on sis, let's go help out." Ashley and Arista took out their bows and arrows and started firing at the beast with deadly speed and accuracy.

"Come on Jeremy. Lets go help Ryan and that mystery demigod." Cathleen and Jeremy pulled out their weapons and charged at the beast as well. Jeremy made some dead soldiers raise up from the ground and Cathleen was keeping the beast's attention away form the mystery demigod. "Ryan go over and see how that fighter is doing."

The mystery demigod turned and saw all of the new fighters. I appeared next to him and threw two of the last seashells I had left from my fight with the empusa. He watched in amazement as two geysers of ocean water came up from the ground. "You're a son of Poseidon, aren't you?" He looked at the stream of ocean water that was spurting out of the ground and smiled again. "Trap the hydra in a water bubble and I'll help you finish it off."

I looked at him, wondering how trapping a hydra in a water bubble would help defeat it, but I didn't think we had a better plan. "Ok then, oh and what's your name?"

"My name is Landon Blaner. Now I need you to put it in the bubble now."

"Ok I'm on it." I willed the water to trap the monster in a giant bubble. The hydra spat acid from it's mouth, trying to dissolve the water, but it didn't work. "Ok, the beast is in the water. But what are you going to do?"

Landon raised his arm and screamed, "Lightning," and just like when Cathleen said that, lightning shot down on the water bubble. The bubble turned bright blue and white from the shock of lightning and it took all of my energy to keep it from bursting. The hydra squirmed in the bubble, but it wasn't enough lightning to kill the beast. "Damn, I don't have enough power to take the beast out myself." I looked at Cathleen and she understood what to do.

Cathleen raised her arms and screamed, "Lightning," and another strike of lightning came down on the bubble. The hydra roared and dissolved into a giant pile of sand and dust in the bubble. I willed the water stop and after a few minutes, the water was gone.

I looked at the boy next to me in awe. "You're a son of Zeus, aren't you Landon?" He smiled and fell to the ground, unconscious from the fight. I grabbed the nectar and ambrosia out of my bag and gave him enough to at least wake him up. His eyes opened and they were the most beautiful shade of sky blue I had ever seen. "Hey, are you ok?"

He sat up and smiled again. "Yeah, I'm ok. I should really thank you…"

"Ryan, my name is Ryan." I smiled whole-heartedly and he kept his smile going.

"Ryan then. Ok, thank you very much Ryan." He looked over at the rest of my group, "Thank you everyone, and especially you half-sister." Cathleen ran over to us and looked worried for her brother.

"Hey half-brother. How would you like to come with us back to a camp where children like us can be safe?"

This boy never seemed to let his smile fade. "I would like that very much and then maybe I could repay my debt to Ryan and you for helping save me.

"Let's not think about that right now. Let's just get you back to the train station with us and head out, ok?" I was really happy that Landon was coming with us and I didn't have a reason why yet. I just knew that I'd be happy knowing he was safe near me.

We helped Landon back up to his feet and gathered up the group. With our now group of nine, we headed back the main city where we would catch the next train to Long Island, New York.


	6. We Scare a Horse

Author's Notes: Chapter six is out and you'll start to see mild flirting and the pairing starts to form more.

The walk back to the town wasn't that bad considering I had to help Landon walk the entire way there. "Thank you, but you didn't need to carry me. My legs are fine." Landon tried to walk on his own but fell to the ground. I caught him and helped him up, "Thanks Ryan." He was smiling that same smile he wore for over an hour now and I still loved the way he looked in it.

"It's not a problem at all. Now are you going to argue with me about helping you to the train station or are you going to let me help you?" I couldn't help but smile back at him. He's the type of person that just being around brightens up your day.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm not going to argue anymore, I promise."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, ok. I don't believe you for a minute, but I guess you won't ask for help so I just have to help you whether you want me to or not."

He smiled turned playful, "You just met me and you already know me so well."

"Yeah, go figure." This back and forth continued until we got to the train station about 20 minutes later. "Ok Landon, we're here now, you can walk by yourself." I let go of him and he didn't fall to the ground.

"Thank you very much Ryan, but now I owe you two favors. One for the saving of my life and another for carrying me back to town." He looked back at the group waiting patiently for us to finish talking. "Why are you guys so quiet now?"

"We're not quiet, we've been watching you and Ryan fight for about half an hour and it's very funny to listen to. It almost sounds like your flirting with each other." Cathleen smiled winningly at me as if she just beat me in a training session.

I must have turned bright red because I felt my cheeks get really hot all of a sudden. "Cathleen, could I speak to you over there? We need to purchase the tickets with our cards. Jeremy you come too." I walked over to the ticket sales with Cathleen and Jeremy behind me. As soon as we were far enough away, I turned around and glared at Cathleen. "Why did you say that Cathleen?"

She smiled playfully at me, "Say what Ryan?"

"You know damn well what you said. I actually was flirting with him and I didn't need you to point it out that obviously to him."

Jeremy look at him and then back at me, "You'd make a really cute couple, I'm jealous." I looked at him and never assumed he was openly happy with gay people, that's why Cathleen and I kept it a secret until now.

"Thank you Jeremy, Ryan, you need to look at your situation. He's flirting back and your just ignoring it other than flirting terribly back. I think when we get done paying for the tickets, you need to ask him out or something like that. Do I make myself clear?"

"I hear you, but I don't even know how old he is."

Jeremy looked at me, "He's 17, just turned it about five days ago. He told me that ran away from his mother when she started acting weirdly around him, like he was a freak and she didn't want him around." We looked over at the happy go lucky boy we just befriended. How could it be possible to not like him?

"That's terrible, parents can be so mean when the know their children are more powerful then themselves."

I thought about what Cathleen said and then it hit me, "Oh my gods, my mother is probably dead. She must have been worried sick about me for a long time. I never even told her goodbye." I started crying right in front of Cathleen and Jeremy

Cathleen started at the ground, not looking at anything on it, but thinking about what I just said. "My mom is dead. I can't believe it. I didn't see her for 2 years and then I just go and not even call her." She just kept up an emotionless face.

I looked at Jeremy and he didn't look fazed by anything we just said. "My mother died when I was 10 and I became an orphan." Cathleen and I looked at him with sympathy in our eyes. "The dead were my company for the longest time until I met you guys." He started crying. "You guys became my family when I started hanging out with you. If anything were to happen to either of you, then I would be devastated. Sure I have more friends now but it wouldn't be the same without either one of you."

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry about that. We promise to be there for you no matter what." Cathleen hugged him and he calmed down a little bit. "You're not alone anymore Jeremy, it's ok to show us your feelings and tell us if anything's bothering you."

"Yeah man, we're here for you." I hugged him and Cathleen. We must have looked stupid there standing in a circle, crying our eyes out. I calmed myself down, "Now, let's go get the tickets and go back to the group. They were probably watching us and saw us crying." They shook their heads in agreement. We went over to the clerk and purchased nine tickets on our never-run-out credit cards, courtesy of the Lotus Casino.

We walked back over to the group and they instantly noticed the redness under our eyes. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Landon came over to me and was about to give me a hug, but stopped for fear of something.

"Yeah guys, you're the reason we're all here in the first place. If something's wrong, I think we should know about it." Amber went over and hugged Cathleen. Those two became good friends in just a few hours.

"It's nothing really. We just realized that mine and Cathleen's moms are dead."

"Oh guys, I'm terribly sorry." Ashley and Arista came over and hugged the three of us. "Is there anyway we could help?" They didn't know what they could help with, but they thought saying it would help our spirits.

"No, it's ok. Come on, we got the tickets and are ready to leave Ohio and get to New York." We gathered our things and boarded the train.

* * *

After another 10 or so hours, we arrived in New York City and Cathleen was in awe. The city was about 10 times more intricate then the last time we had been there and had a lot of giant skyscrapers. "Wow, this place improved a lot over the last 66 years." Cathleen looked from side to side at all of the giant buildings and at the giant Yankee Stadium poster in our station. "I have to see a ball game there someday."

"Yeah, it looks like it would be a lot of fun to see." It really did look like a lot of fun to do, but not with Cathleen. When it comes to baseball, she can get a little nuts. "We'll go some other time though. Right now we need to get to camp and see Chiron."

"Who?" Landon looked at me confusingly, like he was just given the question 'How do you solve world hunger?'

The rest of our group looked just as confused as Landon. "Chiron is the camp counselor. He's very nice." I gave them a smile and that seemed to lighten their moods a little bits.

"Ok then, but Ryan, how do we contact this Chiron fellow." Shane looked at me with a handful of Skittles in his hand and his thermos still full like he had never even eaten any.

I looked at Cathleen and mouthed the words 'Iris message.' She nodded and I pulled out the last of my sea shells, "Come on, we're going to the park where nobody can see us." We crossed a few streets and came to a park called 'Time Square.'

It was early in the morning, so there weren't as many people in the park as there was probably at night, but there was still enough to make us hide behind a bush and use my shell to create a steady flow of water to make a rainbow. I fished out one of the last gold drachma I had and threw it into the rainbow saying, "Oh goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering."

The drachma disappeared into the rainbow and I said, "Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." The image fizzled and we were soon staring at our old camp counselor Chiron. His beard was grown out but was well trimmed and he was in his magical wheelchair in the Big House. "Hello Chiron." He looked over at us in the iris message and dropped his coffee cup he was sipping out of.

"Oh my gods, is that you Ryan?" He rubbed his eyes like he was seeing things and opened them back upon us. "My gods, it is you Ryan. And Cathleen is there with you. My, my, you both haven't aged a bit." Then he looked at our group and his eyes widened. "Are all of those children with you half bloods?"

I looked back on the group, "Yes they are Chiron. We could use a favor."

"Yes, anything."

"Could you send somebody to come and get us? We're in a place called 'Time Square' and could use a ride to camp."

"Oh yes, I shall send Argus right away to fetch you. How many new campers including yourself and Cathleen will we be having?"

"Including Cathleen and I, there will be nine of us. Oh Chiron."

Chiron looked at me with suspicion in his eyes and an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"We have a son of Hades here with us. Where shall he stay?" Jeremy looked down and became very depressed.

"That is no problem now. Since you left, we have added more cabins and there is now a cabin for Hades children. My dear boy, you have missed quite a bit."

"Yeah I can see that. Ok we shall wait in Time Square for Argus to arrive. Have him hurry please."

"He shall be there quicker than you could say demigods hoe. I shall see you all in about an hour." The Iris message faded into nothing and I stopped the ocean water spring to stop.

"Well, I guess for now, all we can do is wait." We sat down in the grass and waited for Argus to come and get us to camp.

* * *

Argus arrived in 20 minutes, which is a record for him. Usually he was late but apparently he changed over the years. His one hundred blue eyes wandering around, looking at all of us weirdly. "Hey Argus, long time no see." He just kept looking at me, but he smiled when he heard my voice. "Ok, everybody in the van." The group flowed in the van, the only problem was that Landon and I were the last two people and there was only one seat left.

Cathleen smiled playfully at me and mouthed the words "Your welcome." I just gave her a half-hearted smile and sat down, gesturing for Landon to sit on my lap.

He smiled and sat in the dead center on my lap. "Thank you very much Ryan." His sky blue eyes gleamed with happiness and gave me a hug, startling a few people.

I gestured for him to lean his ear towards my mouth and he leaned in. "How would you like to go on a date with me after we get to camp?" I looked into his eyes.

He smiled even bigger and gestured for me to lean my ear to his mouth. I leaned my ear and he said, "I would love to go on a date with you when we get to camp." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek near the ear he whispered in.

I blushed and smiled widely, "Awesome." I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled wider than before.

Cathleen looked at me and smiled smugly. "I told you to take the risk dummy." She looked over at Jeremy and he smiled as well. "He finally listened to me and he now has a date. See Jeremy, this is why I'm always right."

"Yeah, I can see why." Jeremy and Cathleen laughed and the rest of the group followed. The people who were staring at us when we hugged were now completely fine with it and were clapping for us.

We road in the van for about half an hour and arrived at the foot of the hill. There was a dragon sitting next to a giant pine tree with the Golden Fleece hanging on a branch. Shane asked, "Is that the Golden Fleece form Jason's adventure to Colchis?"

"Sure looks like the Fleece Shane, but where did you learn that from?" Stephanie asked with a hint of impression in her tone.

"I learned about it in school when we had to watch the movie about it." Shane took another handful of his Skittles and popped them into his mouth.

"Hey, Shane, can I have some of your Skittles? I'm sorry, I'm really hungry." Stephanie asked, hoping to get some food.

"Sure, Stephanie." He handed his thermos over to Stephanie and she smiled.

"Thank you." She took a handful of Skittles and popped them in her mouth.

"No problem." He looked at me, Landon, Cathleen, and Jeremy walking over to the hill. "Hey guys, wait up." The rest of the group turned and saw us walking up the hill. Amber, Ashley, and Arista ran after us and Stephanie and Shane followed after them.

66 years ago, Cathleen and I ran away from this place because of the unfair treatment we were going to receive and now, we couldn't wait to see camp again and get into our old cabins.


	7. Cabin Fever

Author's notes: Chapter 7 is out and some of the main characters from the book series start to make their debut.

The camp looked just as beautiful as when we left it, maybe even better. The strawberry fields were full and random satyrs were playing music to help them grow. It was probably in April, because there wasn't any snow on the ground outside of the magical boarder, but there was still a chill in the air.

There was now over 20 cabins at camp due to the new rules Chiron had told us about over the Iris message. Campers were shooting arrows in the archery pit, sword practicing in the arena, or even racing in the chariot stadium.

"Man, camp looks even better than the last time. I wonder where Chiron is?" I looked around and saw a centaur teaching some demigods how to shoot an arrow down in the archery pit. "Hey, Chiron!" Chiron looked up at all of us on the hill and ran up to greet us.

"Ryan, Cathleen, welcome back." He turned to all of our new friends and smiled. "And welcome all new demigods to camp." He turned back to us. "Do they know who their Olympian parents are?"

"Yes Chiron, they do." Cathleen smiled and hugged him.

"Alright guys, I want you to tell Chiron who your Olympian parent is, ok."

"Ok." They all said in unison.

Jeremy wearily stepped forward and spoke, "My name is Jeremy Hagid and my father is Hades."

"My name is Landon Blaner and my father is Zeus."

"My name is Amber Fancher and my mother is Demeter."

"My name is Shane Manny and my father is Dionysius."

"My name is Stephanie Carter and my mother is Athena."

"Our names are Ashley and Arista Eloquis and we are twins of Apollo."

"And you already know Cathleen and I Chiron. So, may we go to our cabins and put whatever we have left away please?"

Chiron looked at me skeptically, "The last time you said please, you and Cathleen ran away, remember?" He smiled at us and allowed us to head down to the cabins. "I want all of you to come over to the big house so we can introduce you to your cabin mates."

"All right Chiron, we'll be there in about 20 minutes." We ran down the side of the hill towards our cabins, smiling happily to be home.

* * *

My cabin was almost exactly like I remembered it, almost. There was a minotaur horn hanging above one of the bunk beds and a salt water fountain was in the corner of the room. My bunk was still there. It looked as if it had not been touched since I left and the swordfish still hung above it. There were some new hippocampi like machines swimming in the air, but that didn't bother me at all. "Ah, it feels so good to be home." I put the rest of the clothes I had in the drawer and decided to take a nap. I was just about to get into my sleep clothes when I heard the conch horn go off from the big house and remembered that I was supposed to meet Chiron and the rest of the campers right now. I ran out the door and headed to the house.

* * *

I ran up to Chiron before everybody in camp could arrive to make sure I was were I was supposed to be. "Hello Ryan, we are just about to start." He turned to the full crowd of demigods, "Alright everyone, settle down." Chiron was talking to the crowd of demigods that had gathered near the big house. "There is nothing wrong but I do have an announcement. We have just gotten nine new campers to camp this morning." He gestured for everybody to look behind him at my group. I smiled and they followed my example. "I shall have them sound off and they shall be put into the appropriate cabins.

I stepped forward and spoke, "Hello everybody, my name is Ryan Pavid and I am a son of Poseidon."

There were whispers and mumbles from some of the campers. Some girl said, "Another one?" There were laughs and that same girl from I think the Ares cabin said again, "Great, just what we needed, another water boy." She laughed and here lackeys followed her example.

"Hello, my name is Cathleen Vander and I am a daughter of Zeus." The talking stopped when they heard Cathleen speak.

The same girl spoke out louder, "So now we have children of two of the Big Three. Anybody else up there want to come clean about being a child of the Big Three?"

Jeremy stepped forward and smiled at the girl, "My name is Jeremy Hagid and I am a son of Hades." The girl's eyes widened and Jeremy just smiled winningly at her.

"My name is Landon Blaner and I am a son of Zeus."

"Hello, I'm Amber Fancher and I am a daughter of Demeter."

The twins stepped forward and spoke together, "Hello, we're Ashley and Arista Eloquis and we are twin daughters of Apollo."

"Hey, I'm Shane Manny, son of Dionysius.

"And I'm Stephanie Carter, daughter of Athena."

"Great, no new Ares children. If you don't mind Chiron, we'll be leaving."

"That's fine Clarisse." The girl took her cabin mate and left along with a lot of other campers who I assumed to be of cabin not mentioned either.

From the group that remained, a boy that looked like Stephanie stepped forward and spoke, "Hello Stephanie, I'm Evan Jambrook. Would you please come with me to your cabin."

"Ok." Stephanie walked away with the boy.

Another boy stepped forward, "Shane, please come with me to our cabin."

"Sure dude." Shane walked with his half-brother over to his cabin.

This time, a girl stepped forward and spoke, "Amber, my name is Rachel Dansion. Please follow me to the Demeter cabin." Amber went over and walked with Rachel down to a very flowery cabin. A boy younger than most of the other campers walked up and spoke to Jeremy. "Jeremy, my name is Nico DiAngelo. Please come with me to the Hades Cabin."

Jeremy turned to us and smiled. "See you later, I think." He walked with his half-brother Nico over to his black cabin almost exactly opposite of mine and Cathleen's.

Ashley, Arista, Landon, Cathleen, and myself were all that stood up there. Another boy stepped forward from the crowd with a bow and arrow container on his back, so I assumed he was there to escort the twins. "Ashley and Arista, hello. My name is Brian Pranster. Follow me back to your cabin please." The twins walked off with him back to their cabin.

"Chiron, can the rest of us be excused. There are no other campers left to claim us and we already know where our cabins are." I looked at Chiron and hoped we were done with this troublesome experience.

"You may leave if you wish, but do not leave the camp this time." He smiled and the three of us walked over to the fire pit where a little girl who I remember from my first time back at camp was poking the flames with a stick. "Hello again Lady Hestia."

The girl looked over to me and smiled, "Hello again, Ryan and Cathleen. So how was your stay at the Casino?"

I smiled, "It was good, we didn't expect to stay there for over 66 years but that's not a big deal."

She smiled again, "I'm glad you're both safe. I shall see you again soon then?"

"Yes you will. Ok, we're off to go do something, see you later." I smiled and walked away with Cathleen and Landon behind me.

"So, who was that again?" Landon came up behind me. He slung his arms around my neck and hung on while I dragged him around.

"That was Lady Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home."

Landon looked back at the little girl and his jaw dropped. "That little girl is a goddess? Wow, that's really cool."

"Yeah, Cathleen and I both said hello to her when we first arrived and now she like us. It's always good to stay on the good side of a god."

"Yeah, I can see why."

Cathleen was laughing at us while we were talking, "Hey guys, I'm going to leave you two alone so you can have your date."

Landon looked at me and smiled, "Ok then sis, I'll see you later."

I looked over at Cathleen and smiled at her, "If you want to Cat."

"Oh, I think you both want me to, but it's ok, you to have fun." She turned around and walked back to her cabin with a smile on her face.

"So Ryan, what do you want to do the for our date?"

I thought about it and I came up with a really good idea, "Are you hungry Landon?" I smiled while I said that.

"Yes I am."

"Then let's get some food and watch the sunset on the beach together and just talk."

"That sounds like a really good idea Ryan." We walked over to the snack shop, bought some sandwiches and soda, and headed down to the beach.

* * *

The beach was just how I expected it to be. The sand was still the perfect shade of beige and the water was blue-green with the sun almost touching the horizon. "I love to watch the sunset on the beach. It always reminds me of how beautiful nature really is." I looked over at Landon and smiled again.

He looked over and smiled his smile that I loved, "Yeah, I know what you mean. The horizon is one place that no matter what's going on in the world, it always stays perfectly serene." Landon leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was the best thing that had happened to me all day, just sitting there with Landon kissing me. I kissed him back and time stood still. For a minute, nothing else in the world made a difference. I was in perfect bliss until we heard the conch again, signaling us to come and eat dinner. "I guess our date got cut short. Do you want to meet up again tomorrow Ryan?"

"Yes I do, but tomorrow we start our activities. I'll talk to Chiron about putting yours, mine, and Jeremy's cabin together for tomorrow."

"That sounds like a date."

"I'd hope so, that's what I was planning for." We laughed and headed back to the dining pavilion to eat our dinner.


	8. When Demigods Fly

Author's Notes: Chapter 8 is out early this week and this chapter is all foreplay up until the lemon chapter, which is next. Chapter 9 will probably be out later this week.

Dinner was just as boring as I thought it would be. They gave us some barbeque and some soda, which is always a good dinner.

"Alright everyone," Chiron stood up to speak, "let's pray for another wonderful day and night. To the gods!"

"To the gods!" Everybody yelled in unison. Everybody got up and scrapped some of their food into the fire as an offering to the gods.

I sat alone at the Poseidon table near Cathleen and Landon's table. Landon looked over at me every now and then and smiled brightly, making me blush and smile back. Dinner went by fast and I was thankful for that.

We were told that there was no performances at the amphitheater and to just go to bed. That meant that I couldn't see any of my friends until tomorrow, so I decided to just go to my cabin and get ready for the next day.

* * *

The smell of the ocean wafted though the cabin and calmed me when I wanted to get to sleep last night. Seeing the swordfish that used to scare me made me feel at home.

I didn't dream last night, which was weird considering demigods always have dreams. I just woke up feeling at peace with myself.

I decided that it was time to get dressed and walked outside. The sun was just raising and it looked beautiful. The grey sky with the red-yellow sun just at the horizon seemed to blend in an odd yet perfect way. I looked down the hill and saw Cathleen sitting in the dining pavilion, waiting for somebody to show up.

I ran up to her, "Hey Cathleen."

Cathleen looked over to me and smiled, "Hey Ryan, how was your date with Landon last night?" Cathleen got up and gave me a hug. "Did you have 'fun' with my half-brother?" She laughed loudly, hoping that she was right.

"Did you hear that Chiron put the Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades cabins together for activities today? No, I didn't have that kind of 'fun' with Landon but we did have a great date." I smiled happily, knowing we were going to have another date later today after the activities. "Did you hear that Chiron put the Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades cabins together for activities today?"

"That's awesome Ryan. I guess you're happy to have 'activities' with Landon today then aren't you?" She looked over at her cabin and saw Landon coming out, "Speak of the devil, here he comes."

Landon looked at the pavilion and saw us. He ran over and gave me a hug and kiss. "Hello Ryan." He smiled and turned to his half-sister, realizing he had offended her. "And hello Cathleen."

She smiled, "Thanks bro."

He turned back to me, "I can't wait until today's activities. We get to go Pegasi riding and try chariot racing." He smiled excitingly at the thought of riding a Pegasus. He looked around, "So, where's Jeremy and that Nico kid?"

We looked over at the Hades cabin and saw the boys coming out of their cabin. "Hey Jeremy, Nico, we're over here!"

Jeremy saw us and ran over to meet us, "Hey guys." He smiled and gave me and Cathleen a hug. "So what are we doing today?"

"We're going to learn how to ride a Pegasus and to drive a chariot." We looked at Nico.

"Yeah, but how did you know that? Chiron just put the list up this morning."

Nico looked at us and smiled, "I didn't sleep last night. I saw the list before anybody else did because I helped Chiron pick the activities."

"That's cool Nico, but why did Chiron choose you to help him pick the activities?" Jeremy asked his brother.

"While Percy and Annabeth are away from camp, I help Chiron pick the activities the campers do." Nico was warming up to us now and I was glad. I didn't need the only member in our group that I didn't know to be a downer.

"That's cool Nico. But who's Percy and Annabeth?" I wanted to know who they were because I had heard about them from the first minute I arrived at camp.

"Percy and Annabeth are the two best demigods in the whole camp and maybe even the world. They are also my two best friends and Percy is your half-brother."

My eyes widened, "What? One of the strongest half-bloods in the world is my half-brother. That's awesome." I trailed into thought, "Wait, did he bathe in the River Styx."

Nico looked away, "How did you know that he bathed in the river?"

"Lucky guess." I laughed and looked at Landon and Jeremy. "The River Styx is one of the rivers in the underworld that Achilles bathed in and made him almost invulnerable except for one spot wherever the person chooses."

"It can be very helpful unless somebody figures out where your one mortal spot is. That spot can kill you if it is punctured or hit because it becomes the only part of the body that keeps you tied to the living world."

"Wow, why would somebody swim in that river anyways then?" Landon was obviously confused.

"If they didn't have any other choice in the matter." Nico spoke softly but sternly. "Percy had to bathe in the river in order to defeat Kronus and to prevent him from destroying Olympus."

"What did you say Nico? Kronus tried to raise from Tartarus." Cathleen's eyes were about to fly out of her head. "But that's impossible. The gods cut him up into little chunks, so he couldn't have pulled himself together and Tartarus is impossible to escape from."

Nico looked away, "Not if a demigod helps him. One of the most respectable demigods at camp turned evil and became the host body for Kronus' soul, and he was just about to become his true self when this demigod killed himself in order to save the whole world."

"Wow, that kid sounded really cool in the end. What was his name?"

"His name was Luke Castellan. He was a son of Hermes." Nico looked back at us, "He was Percy's first friend at camp and the person who saved Annabeth from a life of running on the streets. He was like a big brother to her."

"Imagine how hard it would be to watch your best friend and your brother figure turn evil and die in front of you. My sister died almost three years ago and I still can't forget how I felt."

Jeremy went over to his half-brother and hugged him, "It's ok bro, you know have more friends to hang with. I know how you feel." Jeremy looked at me and Cathleen,

"I became an orphan when I was 10 and I didn't meet anybody until I meet these two here. They became my family and if they died, I wouldn't know what to do." Jeremy separated himself from his brother and went over to stand with us.

"Alright guys, lets go to the horse's stable and get ready to ride some Pegasi." Landon grabbed my hand and pulled me. I looked back and saw the rest of them walking behind us slowly.

"Hey, shouldn't we wait for the rest of the group?"

Landon turned around, smiled, and pulled me into the stable. "I just wanted some alone time with you to quickly cheer you up." He came over to me and kissed me on the lips. It took me by surprise, but I didn't mind it.

After a few seconds, he started to move his hands over my stomach and chest. It felt amazing to be touched like that and I started to moan into the kiss, "Hmmm." After another few minutes, we separated and the rest of the group came into the stable.

"Did we miss anything?" Cathleen smiled and laughed.

I blushed, "Only if you're a pervert." The best thing about Cathleen was that she never took me too seriously. "Ok, I'm ready to ride some Pegasi."

_Look boys, some new campers. _A black Pegasus whinnied to the rest of the Pegasi in the stable.

I looked over to the winged horse, "Look camper, some new boys."

The pegasi stopped their whinnying and looked at me, "_Is that you boss? What, did you grow a few inches?_"

"I'm not your boss and I don't know who you are?"

"_Well if your not the boss, then how can you understand us?" _Another pegasus asked.

"I'm a son of Poseidon, I can understand any animal of the horse family."

"_Oh, I see. Hey guys, we have another boss here." _The black pegasus neighed to his other friends.

"Ok, I'm your boss, so that means you have to listen to me."

"_Yeah, we have to obey you." _The black horse whinnied, "_By the way, my name is Blackjack."_

"Ok then blackjack, you need to help me and my friends with our riding lesson, so could you tell your friends to be nice?" I was hoping to hear a "_Sure" _or "_No problem."_

"_I guess we could be nice to a boss and friends of a boss." _He turned to his brethren, "_Hey guys, we're going to help out the boss and his friends here, so be on your best behavior." _The pegasi whinnied in unison, "_Ok boss, we're ready to help."_

"Thank you Blackjack." I turned to the group, "Ok guys, we're all set to ride the pegasi. Pick your horse and get a saddle, except for the black one, he's my horse." They nodded and each picked a horse to ride.

"Ryan, are you sure we're going to be ok on them?" Landon looked back at me with a worried expression.

"We'll be fine Landon, just stay calm when riding them and try not to squirm around to much in the seat." I smiled reassuringly at him and he smiled back. I hoped he felt better, maybe when we started flying and he was in the sky, his father's domain, he would feel better.

"Thanks Ryan."

"No problem." I turned to Cathleen, "How are you holding up?"

Cathleen looked nervous, "I didn't like flying in a secure airplane, how do you think I'm feeling." She frowned at me and I decided to just let her be.

"You'll be ok." I turned to Jeremy who was just having fun waiting on his horse, "Hey Jeremy, how are you holding up."

"I'm fine, can't wait to start thought."

"That's good." I finally turned to Nico, "How are you doing Nico?"

"This isn't my first time riding a pegasus so I'm ok, but thanks for asking." He smiled and turned to listen to his half-brother talking.

"Ok then." I turned forward, "Ok Blackjack, time to head out.

"_Ok boss." _He whinnied loudly, "_Ok boys, time to move out." _Blackjack started to run outside of the stable.

The rest of the pegasi neighed and followed Blackjack outside and into the air.

* * *

If you ever get the chance to ride a pegasus, take the opportunity as soon as you can. It felt amazing to just glide through the air on the back of a horse. I don't know if just riding a horse made me feel better or if I just love flying, but I wanted to just fly all day.

"Yeah-hoo! This feels amazing." I looked back at the rest of the group. Nico was fine, riding perfectly smoothly through the air.

Cathleen was gripping the mane of the pegasus for dear life. I felt bad for the pegasus, but it didn't seem to mind that much.

Landon was doing better than Cathleen, but not by much. He was loosening his grip little by little but had originally been holding on tighter than Cathleen had.

Jeremy was doing just as fine as Nico was doing. He was smoothly sailing through the sky and wasn't holding on to the mane for his life.

"_Hey boss, I'm getting tired. Could we maybe stop for the day." _

I could feel him panting and I didn't want to have my pegasus faint from working to hard. "Ok, just let your friends know." I turned my head backwards, "Hey guys, we're going to stop for the day."

"_Yeah guys, it's time to take a break."_

"Ok Ryan." Nico started to have his pegasus descend.

"Thank the gods." Cathleen had been waiting for me to say that and had her pegasus descend.

"Alright Ryan." Jeremy and Landon responded, a little eager to end their trip, but they both had also seemed to be a little disappointed.

The whole pack of pegasi landed on the ground and we got off of them. "_Ok boss, see you later and next time, bring us apples." _The group whinnied in response.

"Ok then Blackjack. See you later." They walked back into their stables and I turned back to my group, "So, do you want to take a break before we go to chariot driving?"

"Sure, how about we go and see Chiron quickly." Nico suggested.

"Why don't you guys go visit Chiron, I want to spend some alone time with Ryan." Landon locked his arm to mine, making an arm chain. He looked at Cathleen for help.

Cathleen rolled her eyes, "Yeah, come on guys. Let's give them about an hour together to do whatever Landon wants to do." She pushed Jeremy away before he could complain and Nico just followed them.

I looked at Landon, "So, what did you have in mind."

"Oh, just this." He leaned in and started to kiss me like back in the stable. The same feeling of indescribability came over me and I seemed to melt at his touch.

He kissed me for what seemed like hours and I couldn't deny him even if I wanted him to. He pulled back, "I think we're ready to take this relationship to the next level, wouldn't you agree?" He smiled that smile I adored so much.

Again, I couldn't deny him even if I wanted to, which I didn't. "I think so. So what did you have in mind?" I smiled, already knowing what he meant.

"Well, I was thinking we could do this." He leaned in kissed me again, but this time, he slid his hand down towards my jean button.

We separated, "I knew that was what you wanted to do Landon." I looked him in his sky blue eyes and they seemed to sparkle with happiness that he would be getting what he wanted. "But I have one question," His look shifted from joy to fear, "where do you want to do this. I don't think we can just do that in the stable and if we go to my cabin people would get suspicion."

His face went back to a joyous one, "Don't worry about that, I already thought of that minor detail." He smiled again.

"Wait, you've been thinking about this for some time now, haven't you?"

"Maybe." He raised his eyebrow and lead me outside of the stable.

"So where are we going anyways?" I wanted to know where he planned to seduce me, although he could have done it in a truck stop bathroom.

"You'll see Ry, just be patient. When you see where I plan to do this, you'll be speechless."

Ok, I'll admit, that made me very curious and that didn't make me want to be patient. "Fine." We continued to walk until we passed the strawberry patch and I realized where we were going. "No, we're not going there are we?" If I was right, this would be amazing.

Landon smiled back at me, "Yes, we're going there Ryan. I had a feeling that this place would be the one place you would enjoy yourself the most, and I also wanted to try doing that there myself." We continued our way down past the cabins, awaiting to have some fun.


	9. Underwater Horizon

Author's Notes: WARNING, this is the lemon chapter. Don't like it, don't read. Please comment.

The beach looked even more beautiful in the setting sun. Apparently, we had been flying for much longer than I had originally thought. It was almost seven-o-clock at night and the sun was just setting on the water. The red of the setting sun and the blue of the sea made the water look almost purple.

"This is definitely a good idea Landon." I turned to him and kiss him on the lips, but this time, I slipped my hand under his shirt. I felt his abdomen and his chest muscles, which felt amazing. The bumps of his abs and the line between his pectorals seemed just so easy to glide a finger over.

He parted our lips and smiled, "Having fun Ryan." He looked me in the eyes and slid his hand under my shirt. He felt over my abs and chest, and messaged my pectoral muscles. He whispered into my ear, "How does that feel?" His tone of voice became one of seduction and drove my hormones wild inside of me.

"If your going to do this to me, we should at least pick a spot to lay down." I did my best to hide my nervousness, but I think he caught on. "So, since you came up with this elaborate plan, did you pick an exact spot or do we need to improvise." I laughed to help ease my nerves.

He laughed, "Did you really think I forgot that little detail. I picked two different places depending on who decides to be the bottom, and I don't like saying that because to me, it's like an insult, but that's the only word I can think of."

I had already thought of that little dilemma myself, "I already know who's going to 'bottom' and I think it's a good idea."

Landon became worried for a minute, "You did, did you? So who did you pick?"

I leaned in, kissing him again. I pulled away, "The person who will bottom is me silly. Did you really think I was going to pick you? That would be rude to volunteer somebody else for that." I reunited our lips and I could feel his tension fade away at the touch.

"Ok, then I guess you'll want to know where I picked if you chose to bottom." He looked over at the ocean and I tilted my head.

"You want to have sex in the ocean? But what happens if the sea water gets into our eyes, or worse places?" I love the water and all, but I was worried that the sea would hurt Landon.

"I thought of that too. All I need you to do is to create a bubble of air and we can just have sex in the air bubble."

My eyes widened, "That's a great idea." I took my hand out from under his shirt and willed the water to create a giant bubble on the surface of the water with an opening for us to get inside of it. "The bubble is ready."

"Then let's get inside of it." He grabbed my hand and we walked into the bubble. "Ok Ryan, close the bubble."

I closed the bubble and we floated through the ocean until we hit the ocean floor. We didn't go to deep down; we could still see the light of the sun, but nobody was going to see us underwater. "So, why did you chose an underwater bubble?"

He smiled brightly, "I chose this because I thought it would help you feel safe during our activities."

My eyes got watery, "That's really sweet Landon. Where were you planning to go if you had decided to bottom?"

"I was planning to make a cloud that could be stood upon and we could have done it on a cloud."

My eyes widened again, "You can make clouds?"

"Yeah, that was going to be my other plan, but I don't need to use that yet." He laughed and leaned to for another kiss. He pressed his lips against mine, sliding his hand under my shirt again. I put my hands on his head and started to lean us so that I was laying on the bottom of the ocean.

We breathed through our noses heavily for a minute while our kissed deepened. Landon's tongue pressed against my teeth and I already knew what to do. I moved my teeth out of the way and let his tongue in. It started gliding across my teeth and hit my tongue, only heightening the pleasure of the kiss.

We finally separated, "So Ryan, do we start taking off clothes now or do we take it slow?"

"I think it's time to start getting rid of the clothes."

"Ok Ryan." Landon leaned in and kissed me. He put his hands on my shirt and pulled it over my head. Landon kissed down my neck and stopped at my chest. "I wonder what'll happen if I do this."

He started over to my nipple and used his tongue to play with it. "Oh, what are you…oh my gods." I couldn't speak, the pleasure was to much.

"I wanted to see what you'd do if I played with your nipple, and now I know." He smiled and started with the other one.

I moaned loudly and if we weren't underwater, somebody definitely would have heard me. "You seem to be enjoying yourself Ryan."

I quickly flipped our positions, "Do you want to see just how much?"

He smiled and I put my hands on his shirt. I lifted his shirt over his head and threw it over with my shirt in the corner of the bubble. "I wonder what'll happen if I do this?" I kissed and used my tongue to lick and kiss down his neck and over to his nipples.

"Oh my gods. Ryan, that feels…oh my gods." He kept stuttering while I worked my lips and tongue over his nipples.

"I just wanted to see what would happen, and know I know." I mocked him, after which I went back to pleasuring him. After a few minutes, I started to move down towards his stomach and his jeans, which had a significant bulge in them. "Are you a little stiff?" I raised my eyebrow and smiled playfully.

"What was your first clue?" I kissed him on the lips and moved my hand down to the button on his jeans. An unbuttoning here and an unzipping here and he was left in just his sky blue boxers with a tent in the middle of them.

"Your boxers match your eyes." I smiled and he quickly switched our positions so that I was on my back, again.

"Yes they do, now, let's see if your underwear match your eyes." He kissed down my chest and my stomach eventually ending on my jeans; which like his, had a big bulge in them. "Are you a little stiff Ryan?" He laughed and continued with his taunting.

He unbuttoned my button and used his teeth to unzip the zipper. "So, do I get bonus points for using my teeth?" He laughed lightly and his blue eyes sparkled.

"I don't know about bonus points, but you sent a fresh set of hormones through my body, making me want you even more." I smiled and he pulled my jeans down, exposing my sea green boxers.

"Well, well, I guess your underwear match your eyes." He came back up so his face was right near mine again. He kissed me and our exposed bodies rubbed against each others, heightening the pleasure even higher.

Landon came up with a brilliant idea that drove me insane. He started grinding our clothed erections together in little circles while he kissed me and moved his hands all over my body. "Oh. My. Gods." Landon smiled and continued with his odd, yet totally pleasure inducing act.

He stopped his moving and leaned in, "Time to remove the underwear." He slid his hand under the elastic of my boxers and started to stroke my erection under my underwear. "Uh, Lan…don…that fe…els…amazing." He stopped and pulled my underwear down off of my waist, fully exposing my lower body and making me feel self conscious.

Landon kissed me on the lips and started stroking my shaft. He whispered into my ear, "Is it my turn yet?" That question didn't make any sense to me at first due to my brain being on pleasure overload.

"I think so." Again we switched positions and I was on top. I slid my hand under his underwear and started to message his erection. I whispered back into his ear, "How's this?" I tried to act seductively, not knowing if what I said or how I said it sounded seductive.

"Mmm, Ryan, keep doing that." I got some confidence with that and started picking up speed with my strokes. I slid down his underwear and threw them somewhere in the bubble.

We were now both completely naked and we just staring at each other, lovingly and completely juiced up on hormones. "So what now." Landon was a little confused at this point. Apparently he hadn't thought of everything in his plan and that made me feel a lot better.

"Let me try something." I started kissing down his body until I got to his penis. I let loose a quick breath of hot air onto his erection and he shivered in pleasure.

"Oh, that felt…" He couldn't finish sentence. I started to lick up and down his shaft, causing him to inhale and exhale rapidly in ecstasy. "Uh. Oh my gods, don't stop." I wrapped my tongue around his penis and put the head into my mouth.

I flicked my tongue over the head and swirled it around the end of Landon's penis. I came up, "You like?"

"I love." He was breathing heavy and smiling widely. "What made you want to try this?"

I grinned, "I don't know. I just saw you naked and wanted to do something to repay you for thinking of this. Now, may I finish?"

Landon's eyes grew brighter, "You weren't finished?"

"No, I wanted you to feel as good as you're making me feel." I smiled and went back down onto his erection. This time, I went all the way down onto his shaft. It was big enough to make me gag, but I got used to it after a while.

"Mmm, Ryan, I can't believe you got me entirely into your mouth. You're handling it like a pro." He shut up when I slid my tongue under his shaft and hit his sweet spot.

I came up quickly, "You were saying," and went back to work. I bobbed up and down, swirling my tongue over, under, and all around for about 5 minutes.

"Oh, uh, mmm." Were the only noises Landon could make.

I came up with a pop, "Alright, I think it's time to get to the actual reason why we're underwater in a bubble. But I have a question that may be stupid because you have thought of almost everything. Do you have protection and lubrication?"

Landon smiled, "Yes I do, they're in my pants pocket." I reached over to where we'd thrown his pants and took out a blue condom and a little bottle of orange scented lubrication.

I uncapped the bottle and sniffed it, "This stuff smells amazing, how did you know I love the smell of orange?"

He kissed my cheek, "I asked Cathleen, she knew I was planning this as soon as we got to camp."

"Really, well I'm glad she told you, but where did you get these?"

"I already had them, I just needed to know which ones to use for today."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips. I started to copy what he did while he was on top and ground our crotches together in little circles. "Ok, time to start."

Landon switched our positions for the last time and opened the condom wrapper. "I picked blue because Cathleen told me it was your favorite color." He smiled and got the condom out of the wrapper.

"Let me help you put it on." I took the condom out of his hands and grabbed his erection in my other hand. "Just got to make sure to leave some room at the tip for the big finish." I laughed and finished putting it on. "There, all set in that department."

"Yeah, thank you Ryan." He kissed me and stoked my penis in his hands. "Now, turn onto your stomach and I'll start using the lotion."

I complied, "Like this?"

"Yeah, just like that." He uncapped the bottle and squeezed a fair amount of the lubrication onto his fingers, "This will feel a little cold at first, but it'll get better. This stuff is really cold but it's supposed to ease pain and increase pleasure greatly."

He put some of the lube onto his covered penis and put the rest of it at the entrance of my ass. "That's really cold, but I like the cold anyways." I looked back at him and smiled playfully. I whispered just loud enough to make my voice sound seductive.

"Keep talking like that and this may not take that long." He laughed and positioned himself at my entrance. He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "This is probably going to hurt a lot, but I'll go slow. All you need to do is tell me to stop and I will."

"Ok Landon, I trust you." I tilted my head back and kissed him on the lips. He started to push in. At first, I didn't think it hurt that much, just a little uncomfortable. Then he must have really started going in because it felt like I was being split in two. "Ow! Landon, stop for a minute!"

He stopped and kissed my back, "Ok Ryan, I said I would stop if you asked me."

I smiled and winced in pain, "It's ok, just give me a minute to get used to it."

Landon wrapped his arms around my body and laid his head on my shoulder. "That's perfectly ok Ryan, I'll wait."

After about 3 minutes, the pain started to go away, "Ok Landon, the pain is gone now. You can continue."

"Ok Ryan. Are you sure?" Landon kissed the back of my neck to try and console me.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Landon started pushing in again, but this time, not as fast. He maybe got another two inches in and I needed to have him stop again. "Are you ok Ryan?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, I just need to take a few minutes." The pain wasn't as bad as the first time, but it still hurt a lot. After a minute, the pain started to subside, "Ok, I'm good."

"Alright." Landon started to push again and on the way, he must have hit my prostate because I suddenly received a rush of pleasure.

"Oh my gods, whatever you just did, do it again."

Landon smiled, "I must have finally found your prostate." He continued until he was completely inside of me. "There Ryan, I'm all the way in."

I squirmed a little bit at the uncomfortable feeling, "You're all the way in? Alright, just give me a minute to get used to it."

We waited for another two minutes until the feeling became one of almost relaxation. "I'm ready to continue."

"Alright, I'm going to start pulling out little by little." Landon started pulling his penis out and the pulling sensation was amazing. When all that was left in was the head, he slammed it entirely back in.

"AH!" My scream echoed through-out the bubble and Landon smiled.

"Did you like that or was that a scream of pain?" He started pulling out while he was speaking.

"It was a scream of pleas…AH!" Landon slammed in again while I was in mid-sentence. I was breathing heavy, "Do…you think…I can finish…a sentence…before you…do that…again?" I turned over so that I was on my back and that I was face to face with Landon.

"I think I can manage that." He smiled, "What's your sentence?"

"I wanted to say that those are screams of pleasure, not pain." I smiled and kissed him on the lips. "If you want to go faster, you can."

"Ok Ryan." Landon pulled out much faster than the last time. "Awe fuck, you're really tight." He pulled out and slammed back in again, this time, grazing my prostate.

"Ah fuck, do that again." Landon smiled and just continued pulling in and out at about 20 thrusts a minute.

"You're starting really like this aren't you?" Landon laughed, still thrusting in and out fast. "I can go faster if you want me to."

"Not to sound pushy, but please go faster and deeper."

Landon looked happily surprised at me, "I'll take that as a yes, you are enjoying this very much." Landon laughed happily, "I'm going to help you enjoy yourself even more." Landon grabbed my erection and started stroking it while he fucked me.

I started twitching with pleasure, "Oh my gods, that feels amazing."

This was the scene playing out: Landon was holding himself up with his right arm and using his left hand to jack me off while he was also fucking me. I was on my back and just completely enjoying myself.

Little by little, Landon started going faster and faster until he was going at one thrust every second. "I can't believe how amazing this feels." Landon smiled and kept going.

"I know." I was almost out of breath and I could feel myself getting to my limit. "Landon, I think I'm coming close to the end."

"Yeah, me too. Let's try and drag it out as much as possible." Landon slowed down his thrusts and his strokes, but it didn't help. As a matter of fact, the slow, precise movements felt better than the fast, uncoordinated ones.

"Landon, that didn't help much. In fact, I think it…" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to ejaculate all over Landon's hand and my stomach.

"Ryan, I can't hold it in any longer." Landon couldn't handle the contractions of my anal muscles from my release and I could feel him orgasm inside the condom.

When he was finished, he laid his head down on my just laid there for what seemed like forever, just happily embracing each other. I was sticky, my lower back hurt a lot, and I was on cloud nine.

Landon pulled out his member and took off the condom. He leaned over and kissed me, "I love you Ryan."

I almost started crying, "I love you too Landon." I leaned in and kissed him again, not lustfully, but lovingly. We parted and hugged.

"I'm out of energy Ryan. Do you want to take a nap before we go back up to the surface?"

My eyes were drooping, "I think that would be a good idea." I took some water and cleaned my stomach and Landon's hand and penis. We hugged and fell asleep in each others embrace.


	10. Busted!

Author's Notes: This week is a double post because I wont be able to post next week. Florida with no comp access. Reviews are enjoyed.

It was about 20 minutes later when I woke up. I looked over and saw Landon still asleep, still holding me. "He's so cute like this." I just stayed there and waited for him to awaken. About five minutes later, I felt someone kissing my back, "Are you awake Landon?"

"Yes I am. How do you feel, Ryan, are you in any pain?" He hugged me tighter to him, hoping I was actually still there.

I tried to move my legs, but as soon as I moved them, a twinge of pain ran through them. I winced, "I'm in pain. Could you help me get my clothes?"

"Of course." Landon gave me another squeeze and grabbed our clothes. He dressed himself first and then came over to help me. "Can you prop yourself up on your elbows?"

"I think so." I used my elbows to lift my torso up off of the ocean floor.

Landon slipped my shirt over my head and I put my arms through the sleeves. "Ok, now comes the hard part." Landon grabbed my green boxers and slightly lifted my right leg.

I winced in pain, but it wasn't as much as before. "Landon, could you lower my leg just a little bit?"

Landon looked up and smiled nervously, "Sure." He lowered my leg to where it was just elevated enough off of the ground to put my underwear on.

My face softened, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and slid the underwear on one leg at a time. He ran over and grabbed my jeans, "Putting these on is going to hurt Ryan."

I smiled nervously, "That's ok, I think the pain is starting to subside." I was a terrible liar, but I think he believed me because he smiled.

"Ok then." He slowly lifted my leg and put my legs into my jeans.

I laid back down when he was done and buttoned and zipped myself up. "Ok, now that I'm fully dressed, can you help me stand up?"

"Are you ready to stand up?" Landon was obviously still worried about me, and it made me feel loved.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

Landon grabbed my arms and slowly hoisted me onto my feet. The pain was excruciating, but I smiled and kept up my façade. When I was finally on my feet, the pain started to fade, but trying to move my legs was still hard to do.

"Do you want to practice walking down here before we head up? I think it's almost dinner time and we never got to do our chariot races."

Landon was right, the sun had set and I could tell it was almost eight o clock; dinner would be in less than half an hour. "I think practicing would be a good idea. We don't need people asking questions about why I can't walk right." I laughed slightly to lighten the mood.

"Ok then," Landon let me go and walked five feet away from me, "walk over to me. If you can't do it, I'm close enough to where I'll be able to catch you."

I lifted up my leg and the pain came back, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I made it three feet when I couldn't walk anymore. "Landon, I can't walk anymore." I started to lose my balance and fell.

Landon ran over to me and caught me before I hit the ground. "Is there anyway we could help heal you lower back before we go up."

With that said, I came up with an idea. "Landon, would you mind it if you got wet a little bit?"

"No, but what are you planning to do?"

"Hold on, the bubble is going to start fill with water." I made a little hole in the bottom of the bubble to let the ocean water flow inside.

"Our bubble sprung a leak!" Landon started to worry.

"Relax Landon, we didn't spring a leak, I'm allowing sea water to enter the bubble to heal myself."

Landon looked at me confused, "Sea water heals you?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked if you minded getting wet." I stopped the water flow when we were waist deep in water. The water instantly started healing my lower end and after about five minutes, I could move my legs without feeling any pain. I made the bubble float up to the surface, where there was nobody on the beach.

"That was a fast heal Ryan. Are you sure you can move alright?"

I opened the bubble and we stepped outside. When we were on the sand, I jumped up and down a few times to prove I was fine. "There, does that prove it to you?"

Landon kissed me once again, this one full of thanks and joy. "That proves it. I'm just happy that you're not in anymore pain." He hugged me and I deepened our kiss even more.

We stood there for a few minutes, unaware of the rest of the world until we heard the conch signaling us that it was dinner time. "I think it's time we go see the rest of our friends."

"I agree Landon." I grabbed his hand and we walked over to the dining pavilion to meet the rest of our friends.

* * *

We arrived at the dining pavilion and found all of our friends waiting there for us.

"Ryan, Landon, where were you two?" Arista came up to us and gave us each a hug. "You were gone for almost an hour."

"Yes Ryan, where did you go?" Cathleen came up to us with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"We just went to the beach and fell asleep." I lied, again, terribly.

"Oh that's bull shit and you know it Ryan." Arista looked at me like Cathleen was, skeptically. "Ryan, go walk over to that column over there and back please."

I complied, knowing what she was looking for, either a limp of a face in pain. Luckily, we had already fixed that problem under water. When I got back she looked disappointed.

"Landon, go do the same thing please." Arista was being persistent to prove we did something, but we had already fixed any loose ends that could have given us away. Landon walked over to the column and back.

"Arista, we just went to the beach to relax and accidentally fell asleep." I figured if she wouldn't listen to us now, she was just stubborn.

Arista almost gave in until she saw the bottle of lubrication sticking out of Landon's pocket. She grabbed it out and smiled winningly, "And what do we have, a bottle of orange-scented lubrication."

Landon tried to grab it out of her hand, but she was fast and threw it to her sister. "Sis, this is definitely a bottle of lube. But what would they need it for?" Ashley thought about it for a minute and her eyes widened, "Wait, did you two?"

I kissed Landon, "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. Either way, you'll never know."

Shane and Stephanie looked at each other and smiled, "Shane, could you make Ryan go temporarily mad so that he'll tell us if he did it?" Stephanie was just as bad as the rest of the girls, which was a bad thing due to her being the daughter of Athena.

"Sure." Shane raised his hand up to me and after that, my brain went nuts.

"Now, Ryan, did you sleep with Landon?" Arista asked me, knowing that now I couldn't lie or weave around the question.

"Yes I did." I went into the fettle position and started rocking back and forth. "But why do you care Kristen, you just want to kill us all." I looked over and saw Mason standing over where Shane had been standing. "Look out everyone, Mason is right behind you!"

Cathleen turned around and looked right at Shane, "What did you do to him?"

"I made him go crazy so that he couldn't lie. Don't worry; he's imagining everything he sees." He looked over at Arista, "Ask any more questions quickly, I don't like doing this on friends."

Arista nodded, "Alright Ryan, I have another question. Who was the bottom?" Arista wanted to know all of the details of our recent activities.

"That's none of your damn business Arista." Landon was now embarrassed and worried that I was now insane.

"Stop Landon, I just want to know why neither of you seemed to be in any pain." She turned back to me, "Answer the question please."

"I bottomed." I kept rocking, wondering why Kristen, the empusa, wanted to know about my sex life.

"Thank you Ryan." She turned to Shane, "Ok, fix him."

"Ok." Shane lifted his hand and next thing I knew, I was staring at all my friends and a very worried Landon.

"Hey guys, what just happened?" I looked around nervously, "Where did Kristen and Mason go?"

Cathleen came up to me and hugged me, "Ryan, they never came back." She looked at Shane, "Don't EVER do that again. That was just cruel."

"Do what Cathleen? What did he do to me?" I looked over at Shane and Arista and they were both sorry.

"Shane made you go insane because Arista wanted to know more about the sex you just had with Landon." She looked over at Landon who was about to cry, "Landon, I'm sorry they did this to you and him. Come over here."

Landon came over to me and hugged me tightly, thankful that I was back to my somewhat normal self. "I'm so glad you're back to normal." Landon started crying into my shoulder.

"It's ok Landon, I'm ok now." I looked over to Arista and gave her an evil glare. "Why did you do that to me? We weren't ready to tell anybody yet but you just couldn't wait."

Arista started to tear up, "I was just curious as to why neither of you had a limp. I had a gay friend back home and when he lost his virginity he was limping for about two days." She ran away and her sister followed after her. Shane and Stephanie followed Ashley, afraid of what I might do to them.

Jeremy had watched the whole thing and was crying into Amber's shoulder. "Jeremy, why don't you go over and see him. He's back to normal now." Amber gave him a hug and he smiled.

"Ok, and thanks Amber." Jeremy walked over to me and gave me a hug, "I'm glad you back Ryan."

"It's ok Jeremy." I hugged him back.

"Cathleen, do you want to get dinner now." Amber came over and hugged her. "Jeremy, you come too." Jeremy got up and walked over to the dining pavilion with Cathleen and Amber.

I looked over at Landon and smiled. "I'm ok Landon, really."

He looked up at me and smiled halfheartedly, "I know, but I'm not. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you that easily." He started to cry and I gave him a loving hug.

I lifted his head so that he was looking me in the eyes. "Landon, I love you, always remember that. No matter what happens, I love you." I gave him a kiss that made us both feel much better.

He seemed to calm down, "Thank you Ryan. I love you too, more than anything else in the world right now." We got up off of the ground and walked over to the dining pavilion to get some food.


	11. Meet the Family

Author's Notes: Same as Chapter 10.

The next two months went by fast. Arista and I had made up and she became one of my best friends at camp, after Cathleen and Jeremy.

The rest of the group had split off and made friends with other campers, but we still saw each other from time to time. Shane had become the leader of the Dionysius cabin. Stephanie was the smartest camper at camp, and became the temporary leader of the Athena cabin. Amber and Cathleen had become best friends and they were inseparable.

Jeremy had gotten close with his half-brother Nico. They were always seen together either teaching each other a new power they didn't know they had or just having fun messing with other campers. Ashley and Arista became co-leaders of the Apollo cabin.

As for Landon and I, we became an official couple. We were never apart from each other for longer than a day. We thought things were finally going to be happy and normal, boy were we wrong.

* * *

The day came when all the campers who didn't stay year round arrived and I was nervous to meet my half brother. He had become the hero who saved the world from a raising Kronus and watched his friend die right in front of him. I sat there on the beach, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey Ryan, are you nervous about meeting your half brother?" Landon came up to me and kissed me lovingly. He sat down in the sand next to me, giving me a warm hug.

"Just a little bit. I really want to meet him but I don't know if he'll like me, or rather us." I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"He can't not like you Ryan; you're too nice a person for him not to." Landon rested his head on top of mine.

"Thanks Landon, I don't know what I'd do without you." I leaned my head up and gave him a kiss on the chin.

"Oh, you'd probably still be a virgin sitting in the sand worrying about something that shouldn't be worried about. You need to loosen up a little bit. As long as I'm here with you, you can be yourself." I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths.

"I love you Landon. Even if you're up front with some topics, like the whole virginity thing." I laughed and listened to his chuckle faintly.

"That may be true, but I do it because there is nothing to hide. It doesn't really matter what your brother thinks of us, hell, he could even hate us, but as long as we have each other, we'll be ok."

A tear escaped my eye, "You're right, we'll be fine as long as we have each other."

We just sat there on the beach, hugging each other, hoping that time would not interrupt us. We heard yelling coming from the dining pavilion. "I guess your brother is here. Want to go see him?"

I thought about it for a couple of minutes, "Yeah, I think I'm ready now." We got up and started back over to camp.

* * *

"Percy, Annabeth, welcome back to camp." Chiron walked over to them and gave them a hug.

"It's good to be back Chiron." Percy gave Chiron a hug back and then put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder. "So, how many new campers did we get while we were gone?"

"Yeah Chiron, did we get any interesting campers?" Annabeth hugged Percy and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We only got nine new campers, but they all came at once. Also, two of them were previous campers from World War II."

"How is that possible Chiron, they must be almost 70 years old." Percy looked questionably at him.

"Percy, remember how old Nico and his sister would be if not for the Lotus Hotel. They probably stayed there during the past 60 years." Annabeth gave him a warm smile to make him feel less stupid.

"I believe you will have to ask them how they did that, but any way's Percy," Chiron looked at him, "Your half-brother is here at camp."

Percy's mouth dropped, "Tyson's here. Already?"

Annabeth hit his arm, "I don't think he was talking about Tyson seaweed brains. I think he meant that you have a half human brother here at camp, didn't you Chiron?"

"Yes I did my dear. We got one son of Poseidon, one son and one daughter of Zeus, one son of Hades, two daughters of Apollo, one daughter of Athena, one daughter of Demeter, and one son of Dionysius."

"Wait, we got four more children of the Big Three here at camp." Annabeth looked at Chiron skeptically, "If you're right, that means that each cabin of the Big Three will have two campers in it, excluding Tyson from the Poseidon cabin."

"That is right Annabeth." Chiron looked behind her and saw Landon and I walking up the side of the hill. "Ah, here comes Percy's brother and Zeus's son."

Percy looked over and saw Landon and I walking towards them with our hands entangled together. "Why are they holding hands Chiron?"

"Well Percy, why don't you ask them?" Chiron left and walked over to greet some of the new campers that arrived with the older ones.

I walked up to Percy and smiled, "Hello, you must be Percy Jackson. My name is Ryan Pavid." I extended my hand out and he shook it.

"Hey man, so you're my brother." He looked me up and down, but kept his gaze on mine and Landon's intertwined hands. "So what's up with you two holding hands?"

The blonde girl he was with seemed to get it faster than he did. "Percy, I think they're a couple, like us." She extended her hand, "Hello Ryan, my name is Annabeth Chase." She looked over to Landon, "And hello to you to..."

Landon gave her his hand, "Landon Blaner, son of Zeus."

Annabeth smiled, "I know, Chiron told us that part."

Percy, who seemed to finally get what Annabeth had said, spoke, "Oh, I see, you two are gay." He paused for a minute, "That's cool man, I know a gay kid at my school, he's pretty awesome." Percy kept smiling as he looked at us.

I blushed and I could tell that Landon was blushing too. "Thank you Percy for being understanding. I was worried that you would not like me because of that."

Percy just kept smiling, "No problem man, now I just need to find Grover and Nico and then I've seen everybody I've miss."

"Well Nico is at the chariot race pit with Jeremy I think." Landon said and then leaned in and whispered into my ear, "See, your brother is handling it really well."

"Wait, whose Jeremy?" Percy looked at us questioningly.

"Jeremy is the other son of Hades at camp. Him, my friend Cathleen, and I all went to the Lotus Casino after World War II ended. If not for him, we never would have gone there."

"Oh, I see. We were at the Lotus Casino for a while; I'm surprised we didn't see you there." Annabeth smiled and looked over at Percy, "Well I think Percy and I should go see them now."

"Yeah, I miss Grover and Nico. Well, it was nice to meet you bro." Percy and Annabeth walked down to the chariot pit to go see Nico.

"See, that went perfectly Ryan. I just hope he doesn't eventually think of the same plan as we do when we want to have some fun." Landon smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

"Yeah, that could be a little awkward walking into our bubble and seeing us during our activities." I laughed and Landon followed, making me relax more as we walked to the beach again.


	12. RED Overload

Author's Note: This chapter was a little rush considering I got back from vacation yesterday but I was so inspired that the words just came to me. It's a little short but it finally starts the main plot line of the story. Please review, I would like at least some feedback.

It was about three o clock in the afternoon when everybody finally arrived at camp. We had almost 150 campers at camp this summer, so capture the flag was going to be much more fun. The only girl who seemed to be out of place was a red headed girl who stayed with Chiron all day.

"Hey Cathleen," Landon and I walked over to Cathleen and Amber, "do you know who that girl is over there with Chiron?"

"I don't know Landon, but she must be important to be other with Chiron all alone." Cathleen looked over to the girl, "Do you want to go find out who she is?"

I smiled, "Maybe. Landon, do you want to go over there?"

He smiled playfully, "That depends, what do I get out of this?"

I kissed him on the lips and slid my hand under his shirt, "Oh, I don't know, maybe I'll give you myself later as your reward." I had him hooked and I knew he'd do anything I'd want him to do.

"Sure, I'll go over there if I get that good of a reward." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "So, what did you have in mind for tonight anyways?"

"Oh, I was thinking of something sweet. Maybe some strawberries and whip cream or some hot fudge sundaes."

Amber waved her hands in the air, "Whoa guys, to much information about your kinky sex life. Now, can we go see who she is?" She laughed and we nodded our heads.

The four of us walked up the hill to Chiron and the red haired girl, "Hello Chiron and company, I don't think we have met yet. My name is Ryan, what's yours?"

The red head smile, "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She looked over at the rest of the group, "Who are your friends and who are you demigod children of?"

"I'm a son of Poseidon."

"I'm Landon, son of Zeus."

"I'm Cathleen, daughter of Zeus."

"I'm Amber, daughter of Demeter."

"Oh, that's cool. Well, I am the Oracle of Delphi." Rachel smiled.

I smiled, "You're the new oracle, that's cool."

"Yeah, it's fun, except whenever people ask me questions, I respond to them with a prophecy." She laughed and seemed to warm up to us. "So, are you guys here for a prophecy or just to say hi."

"We originally came over to just say hi, but if you're in a prophecy giving mood, we'll take one." Landon laughed, not knowing what he just asked for.

Rachel's eyes turned green,

"_Six shall travel west to the land of souls_

_And finding two old friends will be the goals_

_Of the group with a sudden surprise_

_One of the friends will be an unwanted prize_

_When crossing through the valley of sand_

_One shall be lost unto the land_

_The first of the friends will be found _

_In the desert on the ground_

_The one who is lost will hear a chime _

_And will use become possessed by the titan of time."_

Rachel fell to the ground, unconscious. Landon looked over at me, "What just happened?"

I swallowed hard. "You were just assigned a quest Landon, and it sounds dangerous." I gave him a worried look and he seemed to be fidgeting next to me.

"Oh dear, this is not good." Chiron looked at Landon, "All of you, come to the big house. We will be having a meeting of the cabin leaders as of right now." He picked up Rachel and we all followed him to the Big House.

* * *

It was only five minutes after Rachel's prophecy and all the camp leaders were there. Chiron came over with a short, stout man in a tiger print shirt. "Alright all you demigods, pipe down." He looked over at Shane and smiled, "Hello there son, welcome to camp."

"Hello father." Shane bowed his head.

"Chiron, please tell us what this emergency meeting is all about."

Percy and Annabeth came into the room late and sat down next to each other. "What did we miss Mr. D." Percy looked over at the man in the tiger shirt.

"You have not missed anything yet Percy. But this will most likely involve you." He looked over to Landon, "This boy has just received a quest that will once again start our troubles."

"So what did Rachel prophesize?" Annabeth looked over at Landon, hoping that what she was probably thinking was wrong.

Landon stood up, "She said that six shall travel west to the land of the souls, and finding two people will be the goals, of the group with a sudden surprise, one of the friends is an unwanted surprise, when traveling through the valley of sand, one shall be lost unto the land, the first of the friends will be found, in the desert on the ground, the one who is lost will hear a chime, and will become possessed by the titan of time."

The whole group became silent, "Are you kidding me." Percy stood up, "After all we did last summer to prevent his revival, he's going to be coming back."

"This is what the prophecy foretells, but remember Percy, prophecies don't always mean directly what they say." Chiron went over and put his arm on his shoulder, "It said that they will become possessed by him, but it may be like what happened with Luke and they're only being manipulated by him."

"I understand that, but that means that one of the six people who go on the quest will be manipulated by Kronus." Percy looked at Landon, "You're the one who got the quest, pick your team." The words came out like sharpened daggers.

Landon looked scared stiff, but managed to speak. "I pick Ryan, you, Nico, and Annabeth."

"But Landon, that's only five people including yourself, who else will you pick?"

A boy sitting next to Clarisse stood up, "I shall be the last member of the team." Clarisse smiled happily at this. It seemed that she was happy that a member of the Ares cabin would be on the quest.

"And who are you?" Landon asked.

"My name is Brent Edwards, co leader of the Ares cabin."

Clarisse stood up, "I completely trust Brent, so anyone who doesn't will have to answer to me."

Nobody questioned Clarisse because nobody wanted to be on her bad side. "Ok Clarisse, I trust you." Percy stood up, "I guess that means the group has been picked. We'll leave in the morning." Percy walked outside the house.

Landon came over to me with tears in his eyes, "Why did this have to happen? Our life was just starting to get normal."

I hugged him tightly, "It's ok, we'll be alright. The only person I'm worried about is that Brent guy. Nobody knows anything about him other than Clarisse trusts him."

Landon calmed down a little bit, "Alright, as long as we keep an eye on him, this mission should go smoothly."

"Yeah, but I wonder what it meant about the two friends being the prize?"

Annabeth came up to us, "I know what it means." She took a pause, "It means that when we go to the underworld; we're going to get Luke back, I just know he's one of the friends we're going to get back. Luke was the hero who saved the world from Kronus the first time and he'll be needed to help us stop him again."

I looked at her, "Is that even possible?"

"If Luke was already promised to be reborn, then Hades can revive him to his previous body, but that will not count as one of his revivals."

"Then I guess we're going to get Luke back."

Annabeth smiled, "I guess we are." She walked outside to catch up with Percy, who had obviously forgotten that part of the prophecy.

Landon smiled and whispered into my ear. "You owe me, remember." I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, and to be honest, it was working.

"Ok then, give me one hour to get the things we'll need. Meet me at my cabin and be prepared for a very sweet surprise." I gave him a kiss on the lips and a quick rub of his abs.

"That sounds like a good idea. I guess I'll see you in an hour and don't worry, I'll take care of the protection and lubrication." And with that said, we went our separate ways in preparation for our later night activities.


	13. Sweet Addictions

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, I had to make sure that it was completely done. Warning, lemon chapter. This one should be better than the previous one but I won't know without feedback.**

I got back to the cabin and found Percy sitting inside on one of the empty bunk beds with a Minotaur horn above it, which I hadn't noticed before hand. "Hey, are you ok Percy?" I walked up to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"I'll be ok; it just frustrates me that after all we did and everyone we lost to prevent Kronus's revival. It all feels like it was for nothing." After a few minutes of emotional ranting, he seemed to be in a better mood and noticed the bag of treats I had pick up for later, "What's in the bag Ryan?" He eyed me curiously, a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"It's just some stuff for later, and that reminds me, could you not be in the cabin from 7-8:30 please." I needed a little time to set up for the fun and I wanted to give us enough time.

Percy tilted his head, "Sure, but what for?"

I turned around, "I kind of had plans with Landon tonight. I don't think you'll want to be in the cabin during then." I blushed bright red.

Percy seemed to get where I was going, "Oh, sure, no problem. I'll go on a date with Annabeth or something." He looked over at the clock, "Whoa, it's already 6:55; I'd better get going so that I don't intrude." He walked over to the door of the cabin, turning around and smiling, "By the way, if I ever need you to do the same thing for me, would you?"

I looked at him, confused at first but eventually got what he meant, "Of course."

He smiled, "Thanks man." He walked out of the cabin, running toward the Athena cabin.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Ok, time to set up." I took out the bottle of chocolate sauce, some fresh fruit, and a can of whip cream that I had Shane conjure up for me. "This should be enough to soothe his sweet tooth for tonight." I smiled happily and admired the creativity of my mind.

_Knock, knock. _I walked over, holding the can of whip cream, and opened the door. Landon looked at me and then at the can in my hand, "You really do have an imaginative mind Ryan." He laughed and kissed me on the lips.

I melted into the kiss, feeling lightheaded whenever he was around. "Did you bring what you were supposed to?" I raised my eyebrow and gave him a partially playful smile.

"Yes I did." He pulled out a red condom and a bottle of lubrication. He leaned into my ear, "Its apple cinnamon scented. Should be sweet, wouldn't you say?" Gods I loved when he did that. His voice sent shivers through my spine when he talked in a sensual tone.

"Yes it should." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room, locking the door to the cabin on the way in. We kissed in the center of the room for a little bit, savoring the flavor of each other. "Want to see what else I have planned for tonight?" I tilted my head over to the dresser where I had strawberries and apple slices with the bottle of chocolate sauce waiting for us.

"Ok, you have a REALLY imaginative mind Ryan."

"I know." I smiled happily and planted a kiss on his lips. "So, I came up with a little game with the chocolate sauce."

Landon tilted his head, "What kind of game."

I leaned in close to his ear, "A sexual game of course. I'm going to put a drop of chocolate sauce on my body and you'll have to find it while blindfolded and you can only use your tongue." I gave him a kiss on his neck and grabbed the chocolate bottle, "You want to play?" He let out a slight moan, "Sounds like a fun game." He grabbed the chocolate bottle out of my hands, "So, are you going to go first with the chocolate?"

I snatched it back, "Yes. It is my game." I handed him a light blue blind fold, "Put it on."

He took the blind fold, hesitant to put it on. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, "Why are you taking my shirt off?"

"Because, I want to. Do you want me to put it back on?" I stopped pulling off the shirt where it was just setting on his broad shoulders.

"No, I was just curious." He slid his hands down to my shirt and started pulling mine up.

I took his shirt and pulled it over his head and after he lifted mine over my head. There we were, sitting on the bunk bed shirtless. I started massaging his chest and his abdominals. "Now I'm going to take off your pants, ok?" I put my hands onto his jean button and undid it.

"That's fine." He slowly put on the blindfold.

I unzipped his zipper and pulled down his pants and underwear at the same time. On the way up to his face, I gave his shaft a quick breath of hot air, making him shiver. "How's that?" I gave him a kiss on the lips and he put a hand on my jean button.

He took off the blind fold, "Your turn, but I couldn't do it with that thing on." He slowly embarked down to my pants. He unbuttoned my button and unzipped my zipper, only he didn't come back up when he pulled off my pants and underwear. "I think it's time I finally repaid you for something you did back in the bubble. Hand me the whip cream."

"Ok," I hesitantly handed him the can of whip cream, "but what about the chocolate game?"

Landon didn't answer me; he just shook the can and sprayed it onto my erection. The cold cream touching my hot flesh sent a shiver through my body. I moaned slightly and he smiled, "That can wait for a little bit." He sprayed the rest of the can onto my member and massaged my stomach. He covered my entire shaft and added a little swirl on the top. "Ready?"

I looked at him with confusion, "Ready for what? I don't see where you're…" I couldn't finish my sentence, he had started licking the head of my erection lightly, swirling his tongue over and over again "Fuck, Landon, that feels…oh fuck."

He started going down even further, slowly licking off all of the whip cream on the way. He made it down to the base of my shaft and started swiftly licking the remaining whip cream and swirling his tongue in every possible direction. A loud moan escaped my lips, urging him to continue. He came off with a pop, whip cream on the edge of his lips.

I caught my breath, panting wildly. He came up and kissed me passionately, his eyes begging me for something. I decided to lick the little bit of whip cream on his lips off, making him smile.

He went back down slower, kissing down my neck and chest as he came to one of my nipples. He started biting and twisting on the pinkish buds, causing me to moan even louder than before. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip. The pleasure was taking over my brain and I grabbed a handful of his hair, in need of something to squeeze onto.

Landon continued biting and after a few minutes, he went over the other one and started all over again. I shut my eyes tightly, pleasure now in complete control of my muscles.

He finished with my nipples, his tongue slowly moving down towards my naval. He circled around it, sending a slight twinge up my spine. He stuck his tongue into the dip of my naval, tongue fucking it. I released a softer moan than before, pushing his head down deeper to try and increase the pleasure. His light brown hair entangled with my fingers lay on my stomach, his tongue going faster as it swirled around.

I let go of his hair, allowing him to come up. He gave me a lustful kiss, tongue pressed against my teeth, begging for entrance. I lifted my teeth and he began to ravish over my teeth and gums. He must have enjoyed my taste; he continued his tongue tasting for a few minutes before separating.

I was panting heavily, "I don't want to play the game anymore, not after that." I grabbed the chocolate and shook it in my hands, the bottle not moving fast due to a lack of energy. "Lay down on your back."

Landon laid on the bunk bed and raised himself onto his elbows, which were shaking mildly from also a lack of energy. I grabbed a strawberry and the put some of the chocolate sauce on it. "Here, eat this."

He smiled and took the fruit, "Ok, but why?"

"We need to use the fruit somehow; I figured we should eat a piece every now and then to give us a little burst of energy." I grabbed a slice of apple and ate it slowly.

He made a thinking face and smiled, "Good idea." He plopped the strawberry in his mouth, allowing me to bite off the other end and spit it on the floor. I opened the chocolate and drizzled it onto his member. He closed his eyes; the coolness of the chocolate must have felt amazing on burning hot skin.

I used my hand and started to even out the chocolate coat over his waiting shaft. I released it slowly, his eyes loosening up with every gentler stroke. I stuck my hand up to his mouth and he started to suck on my fingers. His tongue dipped in between the groves of my fingers, meticulously cleaning them. His eyes full of lust, a very attractive look for him.

After he was done, I lightly pressed my lips onto his, trying to savor his flavor mixed with the chocolate. He opened his teeth, allowing me the same privilege I gave him. I started to explore his teeth; the taste of chocolate was prominent. I parted our lips and started stroking his chocolate-covered erection, gently but with a firm hand.

Landon bit his lower lip; a soft moan escaped his throat. I watched his face as I stroked him off. Every time I went down, he released a breath and every time I went up, he'd inhale sharply, like he was cold.

I kissed him on the lips and started making my way down his chest. I stopped at his nipples, biting down on the left bud and watching his face twist into one of pleasure. I continued down to his naval and repeated what he had done. His skin smelled of oranges, reminding me of the first time we'd had sex and furthering my arousal.

When I made it down to his shaft, I kissed the head lightly. I started moving down onto it, twisting my tongue around his shaft while I massaged his abdominals.

Landon grabbed my head and started to apply pressure to the back of my head. "Oh fuck."

I came up against the pressure, "I can tell you're liking this. You're pushing my head down onto yours." I laughed and kissed him on the lips. I started going down little by little, eventually making it back down to his pulsating shaft. I licked from the base of his shaft all the way up to the head. When I got all the way to the tip of the head, I engulfed his entirety down to where my nose was resting on his short haired pubes.

"Hmm fuck." Landon was unable to talk but was still able to push. His hands were trying to push my head down farther, which was impossible. His moaning started getting louder and louder, until he was louder than I was. My gag reflex was much more trained this time, but I still needed to swallow a few times.

I came up for a quick breather, "Could I get a breathing break?" I laughed and went back down. I started bobbing and Landon used his hand to make me bob faster. I twisted my tongue in ways I didn't know it could twist, and I was damn proud of it.

"Oh fuck, Ryan, I don't think you can do that for much…" He started to tense up. I knew he couldn't hold it longer, so I decided to pull out my ace in the hole. I came all the way up to the head, bit down lightly, and dragged my teeth along his shaft.

He tensed up and started release inside my mouth. It was a little weird at first. I had never had something shooting against the back of my throat, but once I got used to it, I liked the feeling. He continued for a few seconds and after he was finished, Landon lifted his head, "Oh gods Ryan, I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

I swallowed the contents in my mouth, a strand of cum hanging from the side of my mouth. "It's ok; I wanted you to do that." I laughed and I could see Landon get a smile on his face that made me giddy with joy.

"Then I guess it all worked out ok." He leaned in and licked the stray strand of his juice, pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss. He opened my teeth and started licking the inside of my mouth, trying to find any remnants of his ejaculation. He parted our lips, "I taste good don't I? So now that we're out of whip cream and chocolate sauce, do you want to get down to the real activities?"

I crawled over to his ear, "I think so." While I had the opportunity, I kissed him and started stroking both of our shafts in my hand. We shuttered at the touch. Fiery, burning skin touching; the sensation was amazing.

He was breathing heavier and started thrusting into my hand. I started thrusting in while he pulled out, creating a grinding sensation. "You're in rare form tonight?"

I started stroking faster, "You're right, I think the stress finally got to me. I think I'm in the mood to do at least three different positions tonight." The arousal between us was escalating, so I slowed down in fear of another release from one of us.

Landon's smile widened, his eyes staring lustfully at me. "Oh really, then I guess we'll have to test this theory." He switched our positions and pulled his cock out of my hand. "Ready for the lubrication?"

"I don't know, are you?" I smiled and placed one of my legs on his shoulder.

"You're really eager tonight." He grabbed the apple cinnamon lubrication and uncapped it. "It smells amazing." He reached over and placed it in front of my nose, "Smell."

I took a long whiff. It smelled just like an apple cinnamon pie and made my mouth water. "That does smell amazing."

Landon pulled it back and grabbed the condom. "I can't forget this." Landon opened the wrapper and put the condom on. He started to squeeze the lube onto his fingers, spreading it thoroughly throughout them. He placed his fingers on my entrance, a little cold at first, but it was mostly a cooling sensation. He started rubbing the lubrication over my ass. They started sliding over gently, heightening my arousal. After a few seconds of rubbing the lube off, he looked at me with loving eyes. "Ready?" He was making sure not to just start with me not ready.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I lifted my other leg onto his shoulder, looking at him with lust filled green eyes.

He positioned himself at my hole, "Alright." He started pushing in, and it still hurt like the first time we had sex. The pain brought back memories of being on the ocean floor, when life was fun and we weren't stressed out about this new prophecy or meeting family members.

He was about half way in when he hit my prostate, "Oh my gods." I arched my back, his shaft almost coming out. He pushed it back into where it was, causing me to moan loudly and bite my bottom lip. Landon smiled and pulled out until only his head was still inside. I looked at him confused, "Why'd you pull out?" He smiled and slammed all the way in, again hitting my prostate.

"Fuuuckkkk!" My brain was not in control of my body, and I think the same went for Landon. I reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling him down to where he was only inches away from me.

Landon kissed me on the lips, his hand moving down and lightly caressing my abdominal. He started to pick up his pace and eased into a steady rhythm that seemed just fast enough for the both of us. A similar feeling came back from something I felt the first time. It was the feeling of acceptance, of knowing that this was where I belonged.

Landon started to slow down, probably to prolong any releases that were coming up closely on both of us. I lifted myself onto my elbows for support, "Time for a switch of positions?"

He stopped his thrusts and pulled out, making me groan and moan at the same time. "Ok, what did you have in mind?"

I crawled over to him and gave him a kiss, "Just lay down on your back."

He complied, still staring at me confusingly. I positioned myself over his waiting shaft and started lowering myself onto him, letting gravity help me go down. It wasn't as hard to get in as the first time, probably because I was just filled only a minute ago, but I still posed some resistance. I eased down slowly, massaging Landon's abdomen and chest while I descended.

Landon let out a moan and started pushing up into me, wanting to continue where we had left off. My eyes widened as he hit my prostate again, causing me to moan louder than I'd ever moaned before. He heard me yell and he thrust himself all the way in.

He opened his eyes and smiled lustfully, "Are you going to be able to handle this position for long?"

I smiled and slowly lifted myself up off his cock. When I got to the tip of his head, I slammed back down, falling onto his hips. Landon made a face of pure pleasure when I did that, almost releasing. "Fuck!" He started to breath heavier as I lifted myself up. It felt like I was lifting the condom with me, but I knew I wasn't. When I was at the head, I slammed back down again, causing Landon's face to contort again into one of pleasure.

His eyes were now a different shade of blue, almost Yankee blue. "I take it you like this position more." He leaned up and kissed me on my stomach, lightly tonguing my naval while I lifted up and down.

This time, I started moving faster, getting more bounces a minute. His face said it all. It would either continue tonguing my naval while I was going up or would try to bite my stomach while I fell down. "Fuck, Ryan, I think it's time to switch positions."

I stopped mid fall and came off, "Ok, you pick the last position."

Landon smiled a playful, erotic smile. "Let's get off the bed."

I stared at him, wondering what he was planning. He got off the bed and picked me up off my feet. I panicked and wrapped my legs around his waist for support. He grinned widely, sliding me down slowly and positioning me over his shaft. I understood what he was planning and loosened my anal muscles to help him slide in.

He started in slowly and I hooked my arms around his neck. He whispered into my ear, "I love you Ryan. Don't forget that. "

A new feeling came over me, love. No, not love, true love. The kind of love that you feel only when you're with somebody whom you really care for.

I let a tear escape my eye, "I love you too Landon." I kissed him on the cheek and we started to go faster. It was probably the most enjoyable position we had ever done. We both got to do what we liked. He got to do his thrusting motion and I got to bounce up and down. He lowered one of the hands he was using to hold me up over my member and started to slowly stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts. He lost his balance and slammed my back into a wall. My eyes widened in pleasure from the pain.

I yelled loudly as he hit my prostate after slamming me into a wall, biting into his neck bone for a gag. "I don't think I can hold it in much longer. How about we finish this session up for the night." I closed my eyes and started to pick up the pace.

Waves of pleasure were rushing through my body and hitting every tender spot of my being. I could feel my stomach start to tighten and I gave him one final kiss on the lips. My orgasm hit me with such intensity that I shot all the way up in the air over our heads, causing it to land on my upturned face. After a few more thrusts, Landon started to release into the condom, finishing the most exotic rounds of sex I've ever had.

When we were both finished, he walked us over to the bed. He pulled out and took the condom off, throwing it on the dresser next to my bunk. "That was very different Ryan. Let's eat some fruit, get dressed, and go get some dinner."

I lifted my head, grabbing a tissue and cleaning off my face. "Sure." He got up off me and licked his hand clean. I blushed, realizing I hadn't let him do that to my face if he wanted to. "I guess you like that stuff just as much as I do."

He smiled, "I guess I do." He helped me off the bed and into some fresh clothes. "I love you." Landon hugged me and gave me a loving kiss.

"I love you too." We ate the rest of the fruit and he helped me hobble outside to the dinning pavilion. Little did we know that Percy had watched our entire show and was sitting next to the window, panting heavily.

**End Notes: PercAbeth Fans, don't abandon me after this. I wanted a conflict to start arising. **


	14. Finally, the Quest Begins

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the late post. I hate my school and I've been working on school work + another story. **

We came up to the dining pavilion and saw Cathleen sitting alone at the Zeus table looking mindlessly over at an Apollo cabin boy sitting near Arista. "Hey Cathleen, what's so interesting?"

She jolted her head straight up and turned around, "Oh, hey guys, how was your night?" She smiled, obviously trying to change the subject.

"That's not the question we asked sis, now is it?" Landon grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, well, I was just staring at that Apollo son over there." She pointed over to a 19 year old, red haired boy with freckles. "His name is Cameron Alton; he's the best singer at camp." She let out a love-stricken sigh and continued staring.

"You going to talk to him or are you just going to look at from afar?" Landon sat down with her and I sat at the table next to them, only so that we were all facing each other.

"I already talked to him while you two were having your 'fun.'" She smiled, "By the way, how was it?"

I blushed, "It went…sweetly." I grabbed Landon's hand and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It went more than sweetly; it was more…erotic than anything." He laughed and I smiled embarrassingly.

Cathleen looked at him, shocked by his remark. "It was what now little bro? I never thought that I'd be hearing any of my siblings talking about my best friend like that."

Landon gave her a hug, "It's ok sis; you didn't hear anything." He smiled and looked around, "Ryan, where's Percy. I see Annabeth sitting over at her table with Stephanie, but Percy isn't here with you."

I looked around and realized he was right; Percy was nowhere to be found. "That's weird; he said he was going to be with Annabeth." I looked around and saw him walking up the side of the hill from the direction of our cabin. "Hey Percy, where were you?"

He looked up at us and froze, "Um, hey guys. I was um…taking a walk on the beach." He looked worryingly around to find someway to change the subject.

Cathleen noticed his mannerisms first, "Where were you really Percy, because you definitely were not at the beach." She got up and grabbed his collar, "Now talk."

Landon got up and eyed him, "Where were you Percy?"

"I was at the beach, I'm sorry Cathleen didn't see me but I was."

"You're lying." I got up and looked him in the eyes, "I can tell when somebody is lying, their voice changes slightly and their mannerisms change drastically. Your mannerisms are completely different from when we first met you. Just tell us where you were."

Percy looked down at the ground, "I was…at the cabin."

Landon looked at him confusingly, "Wait, how were you at the cabin while we were in there."

"I was…at the window, spying."

The color dropped from my face, "You were spying. On who, us? Why would you do that?" I started shaking, my thoughts raging around in my head. "I can't believe the first time I take a risk with our sex life, my brother spies on us."

"I'm sorry Ryan; I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to know what exactly happened when you two, um, did it."

Anger filled inside me, "You could have just fucking asked us about it, you didn't need to spy on us! Why would you want to know what happened when we had sex anyways?"

"I was curious. I've always wanted to know." He pulled me in close, "I've been having these weird feelings lately and I didn't know exactly why but I felt the strangest urge to watch you two have sex. You really entertained me bro."

I blushed crimson red, "Oh really, you just had an urge. If you weren't my brother I'd kill you right now."

"Well, you couldn't kill me anyways because I took a dip in the River Styx."

"I know that already, Nico told us."

Percy looked nervous, "Did her tell you where my weak spot is?"

I thought about it, "Yes, he did." I normally lie terribly, but I lied perfectly this time.

Percy looked nervously around, "Ok Ryan, I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the quest, good night." Percy walked away with his head down.

"See you tomorrow Percy." Cathleen and Landon yelled in unison.

Landon came over and hugged me, "Are you ok Ryan?"

I sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I'm fine. The only thing that upset me was that I took a risk with the whole sweets and fruit and my brother of all people had to see it."

"I know it's a weird feeling but it'll pass. You'll have some time to talk with him when you get back to the cabin after dinner and we're going on a quest together so you're going to have to fix things with him now."

Cathleen had gone up and gotten her food. "Hey guys, its pizza night. Better get up here quick or you'll never get any."

Landon grabbed my hand, "Come on Ry, let's go get some food." He pulled me up to the buffet and handed me a plate.

The ironic part about this dinner was that it was fruit pizza night; that meant the pizza was topped with all different types of fruit. "How ironic, wouldn't you say Landon?" I grabbed a slice of pineapple, extra cheese and a slice of apple cinnamon with no cheese or sauce.

Landon laughed, "Aren't you sick of apple cinnamon for the day?"

I remembered the scent of lube we just used, "Oh no Landon, I want more."

Landon raised his eyebrow, "Oh really, then I guess we need to do that again some time." He pulled me into a kiss, knowing that the Ares cabin was behind us.

Clarisse gagged, "Could you two do that in a more private environment."

Brent was right behind her, only he was staring at us with a hint of lust in his eyes, "Yeah, go somewhere where we won't need to see you." The rest of his cabin mates sneered and snickered at us.

"You don't need to stay here and watch us you know. Just go around." I turned around and continued to kiss Landon.

"Whatever, come on guys." Brent and the rest of the Ares cabin walked around us.

"I really can't stand the Ares cabin."

Landon tilted he head to my ear, "Was it just me or was Brent staring at us kind of weirdly?"

I thought about how he looked at us while we were kissing, "It wasn't just you, I noticed it too. It doesn't really matter though, he can try whatever he thinks of, nothing will ever break us up." I snuggled my head into his neck.

Landon hugged me tightly, "That's true, I love you and nothing will ever change that."

We grabbed our plates and sat down at our cabin tables. The pizza itself was good, the cheese and pineapple slice tasted amazing and the apple cinnamon slice wasn't that bad. "The apple cinnamon tastes really good." Landon leaned across the gap and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It does, but I wont be able to smell this without thinking of what just happened." I smiled at him, turning back around to finish my slices.

"I'll see you tomorrow Landon." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into my cabin. Percy was sitting on his bed with red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong Percy?"

He looked up at me and tried to smile, "Nothing man, my allergies have been acting up since I've been at camp, that's all."

I rolled my eyes, "Percy, its ok to say you were crying. I just want to know why so that I can help you figure out what's the matter."

He grabbed another tissue, "The whole thing with you and Landon really got to me. It helped me realize that I'm perfectly content with Annabeth and that I don't want anymore."

"Isn't that a good thing then?"

"It is, but at the same time, the love you two have is more than Annabeth and I have for each other. Remember that gay kid I told you about at my school?"

I looked at him, "Yeah, why?"

He let out a sigh, "I can tell you this because I know you won't tell Annabeth or anyone else. I kissed him at school and it felt right."

My eyes widened a little bit, "I guess this isn't a good thing, but why did you want to kiss him in the first place?" I walked over to his bed and put my arm around his shoulder.

"When he first showed up, he was a new kid in my grade. Everyone knew he was gay and everybody avoided him, including me at first."

I could feel my fist tightening when he said that, "So you avoided him, why did you start hanging out with him?"

"We got partnered up for a science experiment and we found out we had a lot of things in common. After that, we started hanging out after school when I couldn't see Annabeth and one night it just kind of happened, the kiss I mean."

"I know what you're going through, back when I was at camp before, I had a girlfriend."

Percy looked at me confusingly, "You had a girlfriend, but I thought you were gay?"

"At first, I didn't want to admit it to myself, so I had a girlfriend from the Aphrodite cabin. Her name was Tammy Finnegan and she was the most beautiful girl at camp."

"So how did you realize you were gay?"

"You always know you're gay, but you need to be convinced that being with the opposite sex just doesn't work for you."

"Do you think that's what I'm doing right now?" Percy started to curl up into a ball.

"You may be doing that, but you shouldn't think about that right now. The reason we broke up was because of basically the same reason as you. A new boy arrived at camp, he was a son of Demeter, and like you, everyone knew he was gay."

"Great, so this is exactly like what happened to you."

"Not quite, when he arrived, he was being bullied by the Ares cabin and I intervened. They never bothered him again and the boy gave me a kiss on the cheek in gratitude and that's when I realized that I was gay, because he kissed me."

"This sounds too close to mine."

"Ok, when you spied on us, did you like what you saw?"

Percy looked up at me, horror evident on his face, "I, um, well you see…yes, I did like it." He hung his face down in defeat.

"But when you're with Annabeth, do you feel something special with her?"

"I've always felt something special with Annabeth, that's not my issue."

"Yes it is Percy and I know what's your problem. You are probably a bisexual Percy."

He looked up at me, green eyes with red streaks from crying so much, "How do you figure?"

"You like girls, as evident with Annabeth, but you're also attracted to boys, as evident with your spying. The only way to make sure is to test it. Has your relationship with Annabeth gotten as serious as mine and Landon's has?"

"No, we've never gotten that far."

"Then that's how you're going to test my theory. Some time soon, you and her are going to have to have sex."

Percy went into a thinking mode, "That makes a lot of sense, and if I like it, then I'm straight, right?"

"Not entirely, after you and her have sex, you're going to need to have sex with a boy Percy."

Percy backed away, "Why?"

"Because then you'll know if your straight or bi."

Percy started to think again, "I guess you're right, but where am I going to find a guy to have sex with?"

"What about that gay kid at your school? Maybe we can go meet him on the way to the underworld and while you two 'do it,' Landon and myself will keep Annabeth preoccupied so she won't get suspicious."

Percy's eyes lit up, "You would do that for me?"

I gave him a hug, "Well I do owe you one from tonight." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Percy gave me a hug back, "Thanks bro, and if you ever need anything, just ask ok?"

"I'll keep that in mind; now let's go to bed so we're not zombies in the morning." I walked over to my bed and got under the covers, "Night bro."

"Night bro." I hit the pillow and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning was chaotic. Everyone assigned to the quest was ready and waiting at the boarder, but the rest of camp was waiting there to watch us leave. "Ok everyone; are we ready to start the quest?"

"I'm ready Landon." I walked up next to him, grabbing his hand.

"Let's do this." Percy walked up next to me.

"I'm ready." Annabeth walked up next to Percy.

"Let's get this over with." Nico strode up next to Landon.

"My first quest." Brent ran up next to Nico.

"Alright then, everyone in the car. Next stop, New York City."

The camp cheered behind us and we got into one of the vans for the camp. "Alright, can anyone here drive?"

Percy raised his hand, "I can drive."

"Great, then you're going to drive us to the city." I got in next to Landon and Percy climbed in the front seat. "Ok Percy, did you want to do anything in the city before we actually leave for the quest?"

"Yeah, I want to check in on my mom and Paul before we leave. Would you all mind if we stayed in the city for three days or so?"

Nobody objected, so Percy started driving away from camp. We looked back and realized that somebody in this van was not going to be coming back to camp.


	15. Familiar Face

**Author's Notes: My posts as of now will be back to normal, every Wednesday. **

The drive from Long Island wasn't long. No sooner after we left, we were already in the city. "Alright, Annabeth and myself will stay at my mom's apartment for a few days."

"And the rest of us will be in a hotel close to the apartment complex." Landon grabbed my hand, still the touch of his skin caused me to blush.

"Percy, are you even going to introduce them to your mom?" Annabeth grabbed his hand, leaning against his arm.

"They'll meet her tomorrow, after we go there and see her."

"So why are we staying for three days?" Brent looked agitated as he stared down Percy.

"Because I want to see my mom in case things go bad on this quest."

"Why are you worried though, you've already swam in the River Styx."

"But that doesn't mean I can't be taken down. If gods forbid someone found my human spot, especially since someone here will be the one to betray camp and the gods, then me swimming in the River Styx won't make a difference."

Brent twitched slightly, "Oh whatever, I'll go find something to do after we get our hotel room."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll see you later Ryan." Percy gave me a hug, whispering into my ear, "Tonight I start the test."

"Good, I hope you get the results you want." We separated, allowing Percy and Annabeth to walked off towards an apartment complex.

"So, which hotel do you want to go to?" Landon looked around to find any close hotels.

"I demand we get a fancy hotel." Brent crossed his arms, voice full of rage for some odd reason.

Nico pointed to a giant hotel three blocks from the apartment complex, "How about that one?"

Brent looked over, "That's the place I want to stay in."

"And what if I don't want to stay there?"

Brent glared at me, "If I have to stay in this wretched city, I at least want a decent bed to sleep on."

I rolled my eyes in defeat, "Fine, we'll stay there." I took out my green card from the Lotus Casino, kissing it, "Thank the gods I kept this."

We walked over to the Hotel, passing a couple sports venders and hotdog stands. The hotel was called _Heaven's Essentials_, making me laugh slightly. The lobby was mostly empty, a few random people sitting in chairs or standing around.

I walked up to the front desk, "Hello sir."

The man looked up from his magazine, "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to rent two open rooms for a few days."

The man looked at me confusingly, "Sure, but why do four teenagers need rooms at a hotel?"

"Our parents are out of town for a few days and they told us we could rent hotel rooms while they were gone."

He looked at me skeptically, "Alright, what kind of rooms?"

Brent walked forward, "Two of the best rooms in the hotel."

I sighed, "Yes, the two best open rooms you have. We'll be here for at least three days."

The man's jaw dropped, "You kids want the two emperor's suites?"

"I guess so, as long as they're the best rooms left." I rolled my eyes, watching a grin form on Brent's face.

The man started to enter something onto a device that Landon later told me was a computer, "Alright, your total will come to…$100,000." I handed him the green lotus card, causing him to examine at me even more. He swiped the card through something and an infinity mark came up on a screen.

The man's eyes bulged out of his head, "Oh, my apology sir, I didn't realize you came from such wealth. Let me give you your keys." The man hastily grabbed two keys and handed them to me, "Your rooms are on the fifteenth floor, please enjoy your stay at the hotel." "Thank you, and any room service from these rooms are to be added to the card."

"Got it sir, anything else?"

"I think that's it." I grabbed Landon's hand and I started to pull him towards the stairs.

Landon stood firm, "Why are you going to the stairs Ryan?" Landon pulled my other hand and spun me around.

"That's the way up to the rooms." I smiled happily.

"Well, yes but we could just take the elevator."

"Elevator?"

Landon laughed, "I sometimes forget that you're from the 1940's. An elevator is a device that's used to speed up the time it takes to get up and down floors." He pointed over to a pair of sliding doors that opened to a small, carpeted room.

I blushed and buried my head into his shoulder, "I'm such a dunce."

"No, you're adorable when you're like that." He gave me a kiss on the top of my head, causing Brent to release a groan.

"Can we go upstairs?" Brent came over and grabbed a key, "Come on Nico, you're bunking with me." Nico followed Brent into the elevator and they headed up to the fifteenth floor.

"So, ready to go upstairs?" Landon took my head in his hands and made me look him in his perfect sky blue eyes.

My knees went slightly weak, "Yeah, let's go." We headed over to the second elevator and headed up to the fifteenth floor in pursuit of Brent and Nico.

The room looked amazing. It had a giant king size bed with a matching bathroom, a fully furnished living room with a 60 inch television, and a kitchen in case we didn't want room service and bought some food to cook. "I'm liking this room."

Landon gave me a kiss, "I agree. So what do you want to do?"

I nuzzled my head into his chest, "I want to take a shower."

"Great, I could use one too." Landon started to undress.

The rapidity of his actions made me laugh, "You're in a good, or more likely a hyper mood."

"Yeah, I'm hyper, is that a bad thing?" He finished taking off his shirt, embracing me tightly.

"That's not a bad thing; I just wanted you to know what had you in a good mood other than me." I smiled brightly, nuzzling my head into his chest.

"Well, you're the reason why I'm in such a good mood. I'm happy to be alone with you for the first time without having to leave in about an hour." He laughed more brightly, seeming to raise my spirits with every chuckle.

"That's sweet, and I'm glad as well. So, do you want to go take a shower?" I took my shirt off, giving him a slightly playful look.

"Sure, let's go." He pulled me into the bathroom and closed the door.

The next morning, I woke up next to Landon and I smiled brightly. It was the first time we had actually spent the night together and he didn't have to leave. I curled up close to him, "Good morning love."

Landon stirred a little bit, opening his eyes after a few minutes. "Good morning Ry, how'd you sleep?"

I kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I slept perfectly fine, how about you?"

"I slept just as good, if not better because I got to sleep next to you."

I blushed, "You always know what to say to make me go red." I gave him another light kiss, "We need to call over to Percy's house and see if he did what he was supposed to do." I walked over to my pants that were in the bathroom and took out the sheet of paper that had Percy's phone number on it.

"Are you sure we should use a phone? Remember what Chiron told us about demigods and phones."

I hit my head with my hand, "I'm stupid sometimes; I think I should just Iris message him." I fished out a drachma out of my pants pocket.

Landon got out of bed and dragged me into the bathroom.

I opened the window and turned the faucet on, willing the water to float up and scatter in the air, creating a rainbow. "Oh goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I threw the coin in the rainbow and it disappeared, "Percy Jackson at the Manhattan apartment complex." The rainbow fizzled and Percy appeared in bed with Annabeth asleep next to him.

"I think he had sex with Annabeth last night." Landon whispered softly into my ear, making me shiver slightly.

Percy started to wake up, looking at us for a minute. "Ryan, Landon, what are you doing?" He slowly grabbed his pants and slid them on.

"We wanted to check up on you, it is noon." I smiled snobbishly, making Landon laugh slightly.

He looked at the clock next to his bed, "Oh, I'm sorry." He collected himself before speaking again, "Anyways, I did half of the test you wanted me to complete."

Landon looked at me, "What test?"

I looked back into his eyes, "I gave him a test to complete because he wanted to know if he was straight, bi, or gay."

"That makes no sense but I'll go along with it." He looked at Percy, "So how'd it go?"

Percy smiled, "It went perfectly. We both enjoyed ourselves a lot."

I smiled, "That's good, now you know what you need to do today right?"

"I need to call David." Percy looked over at Annabeth, "I'm not going to like cheating on her but I need to know."

"And we're going to keep Annabeth busy while you do that. The longest we'll keep her for is two hours; double the length of time you allotted me." I gave him a serious look.

He gave me one back, "I got it and thank you so much for helping me." He looked at us more closely, noticing that we were both only in underwear. "So did you two do the same thing I did last night?"

I looked down and covered my body, "Sorry bro, I forgot I didn't have most of my clothes on."

"Riiight, so did you?" He laughed softly, making sure not to wake Annabeth.

"No Percy, your brother and I didn't not have sex last night like you did." Landon laughed, causing me to laugh too. "But now that you're watching, we can start." He bit down on my neck, causing me to moan slightly.

Percy gave us a stern look, "Not funny Landon."

Landon lifted his head off of my neck, revealing a bruise where he had bitten. "So, we'll be over in about an hour. Tell her we want to spend some time with her and also tell her that your mom want's to spend some quality with her son."

I covered my neck, "That sounds believable." I looked at Landon, "Don't do that to me unless we're in bed. You almost made my legs buckle."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad of pain."

I raised my eyebrow and bit a spot on his neck. Landon's legs fell slightly and I heard him release a moan. I bit down even harder and I felt him getting hard through the fabric of his underwear. Not being in the mood, I stopped biting and he let out a sigh of relief.

"That felt really good." Landon panted heavily, his lower organ slowly becoming flaccid once again.

"I know it did. The only reason I stopped was because 1: we need to get ready and 2: Percy is right there."

Percy was just looking at us, a hint of lust in his eyes, "What'd you say?"

"The first is true but it's not like Percy hasn't seen us do it before." He teasingly looked at Percy.

"Well I don't want to intrude and I do need to get ready and wake up Annabeth. I'll see you in about an hour." Percy waved his hand through the message, disrupting it and causing it to fade away.

"So now can we get dressed?" I continued to cover my neck where the bruise was.

Landon smiled, "That sounds fair, but why cover your neck? I like the little mark there." Landon grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into the bedroom where our bags laid open on the floor. "I think I'll finally wear my Cleveland shirt." He pulled out a blue and white shirt with the words _Cleveland _on the front.

"Nice hun." I pulled out one of my old New York Yankee shirts from back in the 1940's, remembering that my mom had bought it for me.

Landon looked over at me and saw me tear up, "Are you ok?"

I whipped my eyes, "I'm fine, just remembering my mom."

Landon came over to me and gave me a hug, "I'm sorry about that. My mom wasn't that great so I wasn't ever really close with her."

"It's ok, I'll be fine." I got my shirt on and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Ok then." Landon got dress, looking at me intently to make sure I was really ok.

We walked out of the room, locking the door on the way, and walked over to Percy's apartment.

* * * I knocked on the front door, "Percy, you home?"

I heard Annabeth yell for us to come in so I opened the door hesitantly only to be amazed at how different the apartment looked compared to the outside. It was a decent size, it had a fairly large kitchen and living room, two large bedrooms, and two complete bathrooms. "Wow, this place is nice." Landon looked around curiously at all the ancient Greek pottery and apparel hanging on the walls.

"Hey Ryan, Landon, how are you doing today?" Annabeth came down the stairs jubilantly, a slight limp in her step but to an unknowing eye, she looked fine.

"We're fine, how about you, did you two do anything fun last night." I kept my tone even, trying to act as if I didn't know what had happened. "We had a blast last night. His mother went out on an extra long date with her fiancée and we just hung out and relieved some stress." She said relieved with a slight sigh.

"So what exactly did you do?" Landon wrapped his arms around me, reveling the bruise he had left.

Annabeth stared at my neck, "Never mind what I did, what did you two do?" She giggled slightly after saying that, probably thinking we did what she did last night.

I covered my neck, "Landon got a little hungry and decided to bite my neck this morning in the shower." An annoyed look came across my face, causing Landon to laugh even louder.

"Oh you know you enjoyed it." Landon gave me a kiss on the neck again, "Now don't change the subject, why did you two have a blast all alone?" He wasn't as good about hiding what he knew as I was, but he kept his tone even.

Annabeth turned deep scarlet, "We…well you see…we kind of…Percy!"

Percy came running down the stairs, fully dress this time, "What Annabeth?"

"Should I tell them what we did last night?" Her eyebrow raised as she spoke. "That's up to you, remember you're the one who has to spend the day with them, not me." The smile on his face was obvious from the tone of his voice.

She turned back around and smiled, "Alright, last night Percy and I lost a certain something."

I made my eyes widen, "No, did you two…have sex?" The tone of surprise in my voice sounded real enough.

The blush on her face gave it away, "Yes, we both lost our virginity. It was Percy's idea, he said that if something bad were to happen on the quest, he wanted to make sure I knew he loved me."

Percy smiled brightly. _Nice job Percy, way to make her feel at ease._ "That's very sweet of him. We'll probably do that before we head out on the mission, but last night we were both too tired to do anything like that."

"Yeah, maybe tonight we'll get around to it and then Ryan will have a limp like Annabeth does." Landon laughed, coving his mouth after saying that.

The color drained from Annabeth's face, "You noticed the limp, but how?"

He sighed, "It's because I've already seen that limp from when Ryan and I had sex. I didn't want to instantly assume anything but I kind of already knew when you walked down stairs."

I elbowed him in the stomach, "Now be nice, I didn't say anything, did I?"

"You noticed it too, oh gods, how many other people will notice it?" Annabeth began to franticly pace around the couch.

"I only noticed because I've had that exact limp, if not a worse one."

Annabeth slowed down, "How did you make it go away?"

A twinge of pain went through my lower back in memory of the pain, "I just walked with a limp for about a day. For you, people may think you fell or that you just got a cast off. Back at camp, people knew I had a sex limp because someone accidentally admitting to the camp that we had sex." Annabeth looked over at Landon.

"What, it's not my fault. I blame Shane and Arista for making him go mad to find out what happened. They're psycho but they're also some of our best friends back at camp." Landon nuzzled his head on top of mine to try and comfort me.

Annabeth shook her head, "Ok, let's change the subject, are you two ready to leave? I think Sally and Paul will be back soon to take Percy out for the day."

Percy came down the rest of the stairs, "Yeah, so if you're done honey, I think they want to get going, right?" He gave a me look, one that said to please take her now.

"Yeah, we have a big day planned. I really want to see how much the city has changed in the past sixty six years."

The mention of differences in building designs got her attention. "If you want to know about architectural differences, I'm your girl." She looked happily back at Percy, "Bye."

I stepped back and showed her the door, "Lead the way Annabeth." Like a bolt of lightning, she grabbed our hands and pulled us out of the apartment. "Good luck today Percy."

He smiled, "Thank you."

Annabeth was on fire. She kept dragging us from building to building; telling us about the framework of the building or how the architect could have done a better job proportioning the sides to the roof.

"This building is my favorite in the entire city." She pulled to the empire state building.

"Why is that?" I looked over at the clock hanging on the street. It read 1:30, an hour after we left Percy's apartment.

"Because it's so tall and the architect did an amazing job with everything they did." She kept staring at the skyscraper, marveling at the sheer height of it.

Landon leaned in, "Go check on Percy, make an Iris message in the bathroom or something." Landon walked over to Annabeth and began to ask her more questions that he really didn't care about.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom." I turned around and walked over to the closest bush. I pulled out bottle of water, and threw some of it in the air, creating a rainbow. "Oh goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I threw the Drachma and it disappeared, "Percy Jackson of the Manhattan apartment complex."

The image fizzled to a scene of Percy sitting on the couch. He looked over at me and panicked, "Ryan, what are you doing here."

"I called to see how things are going."

"He's in the bathroom getting ready. We've spent the last hour talking so it didn't sound like just a booty call."

I laughed slightly, "But isn't it just a booty call?"

He made a face, "Yes but I don't want him to know that." He looked over at the bathroom, "Now go, I've still got another hour right?"

"Yes, but I'd hurry, I don't know how long Annabeth will want to be with us.

"You'll be fine as long as you let her talk about architecture. Now go, I think he's coming out of the bathroom."

"Fine, goodbye."

"Bye." He walked over and waved his hand through the message.

I ran back over to find Annabeth still talking about the empire state building.

Annabeth saw me walking over, "So what else do you boys want to do?"

Landon looked over at me, "Nothing that can be done here." He gave me another bite on the neck, creating a bruise on the other side.

My legs buckled, causing Annabeth to laugh, "You guys are fun, but seriously, what do you want to do. I'm bored."

I looked around nervously, "We could go get something to eat. I wonder if the restaurant I ate at sixty plus year ago is still around. They had the best food and that's where I meet Jeremy."

"Sounds good to me, I'm hungry but I don't have any money on me." Annabeth frowned.

"No problem, I have my lotus card." I pulled out the little card that had saved my ass far more times that I would like to recall when I needed money.

Annabeth shook her head, "You actually kept yours."

I nodded, "Well yeah, I need money and I haven't even checked my bank account since I got back to the real world."

"Oh well, let's just go check for that restaurant." Landon grabbed both of our arms, "I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I led them to the part of town that I remembered the restaurant was in and sure enough, it was still there. "There it is, Cibo Degli Dei."

"It's small and quaint, but what does the name mean?" Landon looked over at Annabeth who was giggling.

"It means food of the gods, kind of ironic for us to be eating here." She continued to giggle slightly.

"Unfortunately, my waitress and Jeremy's waiter were both monsters that we fought. A manticore and an empusa."

The mention of manticore made Annabeth shutter, "I despise manticores. I almost died because of one."

"Oh well, I don't think we'll see any monsters in here." Landon pulled us in, "Hello miss, table for three."

The hostess looked up at me and I froze, "Right this way." She eyed me as she grabbed the menus. Those eyes, that tone of voice, there was only one person it could be; Kristen, the empusa.

**Author's End Notes: I've been working on another story, only this one is Naruto based. If you'd like me to start posing that story, leave a message.**


	16. Percy's Ultimatum

**Author's Notes: I've been really stressed out lately. In fact, yesterday I was in the hospital for heat exhaustion and being over stressed. This chapter might not be up to par with my previous chapters but it's at least out on time. Next week's chapter might be a little late but I promise it won't take to long. **

I couldn't believe it, Kristen was back. "Are you kiddies coming?" Her violet eyes glared at me, full of hate and resentment. She smiled darkly at me, "Have we met before?"

I swallowed hard, "N…no, I don't believe so." I hoped she didn't remember me, but with my luck, she'd probably transform right in front of everyone and make us fight her right here. I looked her in the eyes, "Where do you think you've seen me from?"

Her smile became one of pure evil, "I don't remember; you just have a very familiar face." She walked us over to a very familiar table. In fact, it was the same table I sat at when I came here with Cathleen.

Landon walked behind and pulled my chair out for me. "Here you go Ry." He did the same thing for Annabeth, making her smile and blush slightly. Kristen watched him and grimaced, obviously realizing he was another demigod. "Ok miss, are you our waitress as well?"

"Why yes I will be." She turned to me, "My name is Jeannette and I'll be you're server this afternoon." I knew it was Kristen, but she must have changed her name to avoid suspicion. "Now, what can I get you to drink? We serve Pepsi products."

Annabeth closed her menu, "I'll have a mountain dew and can I place my food order while you're here?"

She gave Annabeth a short glare, "Sure hun, what would you like?" Her eyes began to fluctuate between violet and yellow.

Annabeth, seeming to notice the glare, spoke slightly more aggressive. "I'll have an order of the stuffed shells please."

"Ok, one mountain dew and one order of stuffed shells. What would you two boys like?"

Landon turned to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before coming up to my ear, "Whatever you get, I get." He bite my ear slightly, causing me to release a slight moan and making both Annabeth and Kristen stare at us. He released my ear after a few seconds, smiling from ear to ear.

I felt my cheeks flush with color, "Um…I'll have the chicken alfredo with a Sierra Mist for my drink please."

Landon smiled, "I'll have the same." He snuck his hand under the table and grabbed mine.

"Ok, one mountain dew, two sierra mists, one stuffed shell, and two chicken alfredos. Anything else you guys want?" I still couldn't believe she hadn't transformed yet.

"No ma'am, we're all set." Landon smiled, still oblivious to what may happen.

"Alright, if you need anything, just ask for me." She turned around slowly, her eyes almost red by the time she left.

Annabeth watched as she walked away, "What's up with her? She's acting like a very mean server." Her eyes asking me the true question: What is she?

I sighed, "If I'm right, that girl is an empusa that attacked me over sixty years ago."

Annabeth's eyes widened and Landon squeezed my hand tightly. "This could be problematic then. Percy faced some empusas a few years ago and they're only interested in male victims. That also explains why she's not being nice to me, because she's not interested in me." Annabeth was a true daughter of Athena. She had already deducted all that from me telling her that Kristen may be an empusa. "We should call Percy and let him know what's happening." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

I quickly reached across the table and took it from her. "No, we can't call Percy." Annabeth looked at me, her eyes asking the question on her mind. "I mean, if we call him now, your voice will be projected over the entire city and will attracted more monsters than we can fight off."

Annabeth thought about it for a few seconds, "You're right, let's just wait and see if she does anything. Like you said, it may be her but it also may not be and a fight would expose us."

Landon's grip lessened around my hand. "Alright, we may know what she is, let's just keep an eye on her."

I shook my head, "But this empusa isn't dumb. She'll wait until we're alone to try and fight us. Last time, I couldn't take her down. If we hadn't saved Jeremy earlier, I'd be dead right now." I tilted my head into Landon's shoulder, slyly wiping away a tear that had escaped my eye.

Annabeth reached over and patted my shoulder, like a friend. "You'll be alright. I'm the best strategist at camp." She looked over and saw Kristen walking back with our drinks, "Alright, it's time to wrap up our conversation; she's on her way back."

Kristen set our drinks in front of us, "Here you are kiddies. Your food will be out in a few minutes." She turned around, a slight grin on her face.

Landon reached for his drink, but I hit his hand away from it. "Ow, why'd you do that?"

Annabeth looked carefully at her drink. "Because it might be poisoned or spiked with a sleeping drugs. We don't know exactly what happened to these drinks." She stuck the tip of her napkin against the liquid, causing the tip of the napkin to dissolve as soon as it touched the liquid. "Ok, this is definitely not safe to drink."

Landon looked at his drink, his eyes full of fear. "So what do we do with these drinks? We can't dump them or the floor will dissolve and we can't drink them because our insides will dissolve."

I thought about something, what would happen if we dropped some nectar into the drink. "I have an idea." I pulled out a small amount of nectar I had in a mouthwash bottle just incase of anything like this happening.

Annabeth looked confused, grey eyes staring intensely at the bottle in my hand. "What's in the bottle?"

"It's a small amount nectar I keep with me. I just want to know what happens when monstrous poisons meets godly liquid." I uncapped the bottle and poured a tiny drop of the nectar into Annabeth's drink. The clear liquid started to fizzle instantly when the nectar was dropped in. _Bingo._ I took my napkin and dipped the tip into her drink and this time, nothing happened.

Annabeth stared in amazement, "Since when are Poseidon children smart?" I gave her a glare, "No offense."

I smiled, "None taken. Now let's fix everyone else's drinks." I poured a tiny droplet of nectar into both mine and Landon's drinks, watching them bubble as the nectar detoxified the soda.

I was the brave one and took the first sip. It tasted like Sierra Mist with a hint of cranberry juice, "Mmm, it tastes fine and the nectar is also mixed in so your sodas will have a side flavor." I took another generous swig of my soda.

Annabeth happily took a drink, "Mmm, I've been dying for a drink."

"We almost did die for a drink." Landon teased. We all laughed softly, to try and be discrete about our little almost murder. We all calmed down shortly after, "So I guess she really is an empusa. Now that we know, what do we do?"

I nervously grabbed the table cloth. That was a good question. Now that we knew that she was a monster, we should probably do something to take her out. But, "I say we just leave her alone for now. Why start a fight that we don't need to fight."

Annabeth shook her head, "I agree, we need to use the best strategy to handle this monster; she's very clever. If Ryan hadn't recognized her, we'd all be dead right now." She looked down at the table, fiddling with her thumbs while thinking of the next step.

I leaned in and gave Landon a quick kiss on the cheek. His hand moved up and caressed my cheek lovingly. "I love you Ryan." He kissed me gently, his lips washed away my worries temporarily.

Annabeth watched us, her expression lightening. "You guys really know how to cheer someone up. Just watching you two, it's obvious you both love each other immensely." She smiled and took another sip of her soda.

He gave me a hug, his head resting in my shoulder for once. "I hope she doesn't try anything with our food." Landon whispered into my ear.

"If she does, I have the nectar and some ambrosia just in case. We'll be fine and I doubt she'll do anything. She's probably looking at us and wondering why we aren't dead yet. She most likely thinks the poison doesn't work." My words seemed to ease his nerves, because his shoulders relaxed.

"You're probably right." He looked over and saw her carrying our food out with a loathing face. "Here she comes."

She set down Annabeth's stuffed shells first, "Here you go sweetie." Her tone was sharp. It made me worried that she would transform right there.

Annabeth leaned away from her, "Th…thank you." She slowly looked over to me and mouthed the words _I'm worried. _

I watched Kristen place mine and Landon's food in front of us. "Here you go kiddies. If there's anything else you need, just let me know." She stormed off back into the kitchen, the smell of her perfume hit me in the face. It's smelt of rotting sewage, a nasty sent to wear as a perfume.

Annabeth looked hesitantly at her food, "Should we use the nectar just to be safe?" She stuck her fork into the food and nothing happened.

I uncapped the bottle of nectar, "It can't hurt." I pulled out a little baggie of ambrosia out of my pocket, "I think we should also add a little ambrosia too, just in case the nectar doesn't work on solid food." I dropped some nectar into my food and watched it bubble slightly. I broke up the ambrosia square and laid it on my food.

The ambrosia started to turn color. It went from a golden color to blackish color. Only one piece of ambrosia didn't completely change color, meaning that the poison was gone.

"Ok, I think it's safe to eat. I'd use both just to make sure we're safe." I handed them each a square of ambrosia and gave Annabeth the bottle of nectar. I watched them as they put the nectar and ambrosia on their food, but nothing happened. "What the hell."

Annabeth took a bite of her food. We watched, waiting for some kind of reaction but it never came. "I wonder why she didn't poison our food?" She started to think.

I wondered why she didn't do anything to their food and then it hit me. "Because she wanted to take me out only. She wanted me to test your food first and to think it was safe." I took the pieces of blacked god food and put them in a napkin. "I'm going to save this and figure out what type of poison it is."

Landon grabbed my free hand, "Good idea. Let's eat quickly and get out of here." He grabbed his fork and put a hefty amount of his alfredo in his mouth. A single strand of noodle hung from the corner of his lips, so I decided to pull a _Lady and the Tramp _and take the other end in my mouth. I started eating up the strand until I connected our lips. Annabeth smiled and ate some of her shells.

We hastily ate our food without anything happening. Kristen walked back to the table, "So how'd you kids like the food?" Kristen was beyond pissed, but she kept a smile on the entire time.

"The food was phenomenal." I handed her a one hundred dollar bill that Chiron had given me in case I didn't want to use my card, and I didn't trust that I'd get my card back from her. "That's all for you, take care." We got up and walked quickly out of the restaurant, in fear that she would lose it at any time.

"That was scary. I hope we never have to see her again." Landon grabbed my hand and leaned into my ear, "Go call Percy on an iris message. Tell him we're on our way back."

Annabeth looked ahead, "Me too. I don't think she'd be a problem to defeat, I just don't want to see here again." She turned her head, "Would you two mind if I use the bathroom before we head back to Percy's?"

I grinned, "Of course not, we'll wait for you."

She smiled, "Thanks." She ran down the street a little ways and went into the ladies room.

I turned to Landon, "I'm going into the bushes to make the call."

"Alright, be back soon." Landon gave me a kiss on the cheek and I ran over to the park across the street.

I made it into a heavily forested area and pulled out the water bottle from my backpack. I threw the water into the sky, fished out a drachma, and threw that into the rainbow that formed. "Oh goddess of the rainbow accept my offering." The coin disappeared, "Percy Jackson at the Manhattan apartment complex." The image focused to an image of Percy in the bathroom, smiling. "Percy!"

He turned around, the color faded from his face. "Damn Ryan, you scared me."

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind that, did you finish what you were supposed to do?"

His smile returned and it was bigger than before. "Yes I did."

I waited a few seconds, "And?"

"I'm officially a bisexual." His smile began to puzzle me.

"That great, but what's with the smile?"

"Two reasons: One, I preferred having sex with Annabeth so that means I'm staying with her."

"Again, that's great, but I figured that. What's the other good news?"

"David isn't normal. He's a demigod."


	17. The Demigod Known as David

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, been really busy with finals. **

My jaw dropped, "What did you say?" My mind was about to explode.

Percy smiled, "David is a demigod, I found out right after we finished." His smile was wider than the one he had in the morning after he had sex with Annabeth.

I just stared at him, "So who's his Olympian parent?"

Percy looked away and gestured for someone to come over. A teenage boy about mine and Percy's age came into view. He had short black hair, brilliant leaf green eyes, and a flower power shirt. "Hello Ryan, Percy's told me a lot about you. My name is David Pollince, son of Demeter."

I shook my head, releasing myself from the daze. "I…it's nice to meet you David." I turned to Percy, "Do you think he could be one of the people in the prophecy?"

David looked at Percy, "What's he talking about?"

Percy made his thinking face, "He might be. Come over here with Annabeth and Landon."

David shuttered when Percy said Annabeth's name. "Ew, a girl. Is she your girlfriend that you told me about."

Percy nodded, "So be nice, I told you, you could come with us on the quest but you had to be nice to my girlfriend."

David pouted, "Fine." He looked at me, "So, how're you doing?" He smiled playfully, attempting to flirt with me.

"I'm fine, taken, but fine." I smiled, knowing he'd get the message.

"Oh, well I'm always up to do a threesome. Call me whenever you'd like to." He winked at me, making me shudder.

I nodded my head, "Anyways, Percy, how'd you figure out David was a demigod?"

David smiled, "When I…finished, I accidentally shot into the flower garden on Percy's window. When we looked over to the window to clean up, flowers had grown where my…juices landed. Percy questioned me as to why my…cum had grown flowers, so I told him the truth."

My face contorted, "I didn't know that that happened when Demeter children have an orgasm." I shook my head, "Never mind that, we're on our way over so be ready and have a good reason as to why you're there David." I waved my hand through the message before either of them had an opportunity to object.

Right when I waved through the iris message, Annabeth and Landon walked around the bushes. Annabeth looked at me, "Are you ready to go? I want to see Percy."

I smiled, "Yes, I'm ready to go."

We headed out of the park and across the city to Percy's apartment.

When we arrived at the apartment complex, Annabeth rushed up to Percy's apartment. "Percy, are you home yet?" She knocked hastily, making the familiar knocking tune.

We made it up the stairs in time to see David answer the door. "Hello Annabeth."

I walked over to her, "Hey Dave, can we come in?"

Percy appeared from behind him, "Hey guys, come on in." He moved David out of the way, gesturing for us to come in.

Annabeth walked in first, staring at David while she entered.

Landon and I stood in the doorway, staring at Percy. "What are you going to say to Annabeth?" I asked, pulling my hand from behind Landon's back.

"I've decided to tell her the truth. Hopefully she'll understand." He looked down with a smile on his face.

"You decided to do what now?" I slapped him across the face. "I don't think Annabeth would like you telling her that you had sex with another man. And I don't want to be around when you tell her we _knew _about it."

Percy rubbed his cheek, "Then what do you suggest I do?"

Landon took his other hand, "I suggest you tell Annabeth that David is Paul's nephew and he came over to spend some time with you. You got to talking and figured out he was a demigod."

Percy looked down, "That…just might work. Thanks." He shook Landon's hand, but then made his thinking face. "If David is one of the two friends we're supposed to meet on this quest, and the other one we meet in the desert, then I guess Luke wont be coming back to life." His expression dropped to a depressed one.

Annabeth came from behind the door, "Are you boys coming in?"

"Yes Annabeth, give us one minute." I placed my hand on Percy's shoulder, "It's ok bro, he may already be revived and we may meet him in the desert."

Percy looked up and forced a smile, "You're right, let's look on the bright side." He looked around, "I wonder what Nico and Brent are doing."

"Who knows, but let's enjoy the time we have away from that bastard known as Brent Edwards." Landon made a mocking face of Brent, making us laugh.

We walked inside and saw David and Annabeth sitting on opposite couches. "Hey babe." Percy walked over and sat next to Annabeth, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Annabeth smiled, "Hey, I missed you."

I watched David make a gagging face as Percy and Annabeth cuddled. "Anyways, Ryan, Landon, it's nice to finally meet you."

Landon held my hand as we walked over and sat next to him. "It's nice to meet you too. Percy's told me a lot about you." He leaned into David's ear and whispered something inaudible.

David made the "Ahh" face and smiled. "So Annabeth, it's nice to meet you too."

She smiled gloatingly at him, "Same here I guess, but who are you?"

"I'm David Pollince. Paul is my uncle and Demeter is my mother."

Annabeth's face went from smiling, to shock. "Wait, you're a demigod!"

David smiled, "Yes I am. I came over because my uncle Paul wanted me to get to know Percy. He said that we'd probably have a lot in common. I came over and Percy talked to me about tests, quests, and junk like that. Come to find out, he slipped me a dead flower from his garden on the window and when it touched me, it came back to life. Apparently, uncle Paul knew about Percy being a demigod and got suspicious that I may have been one, so he really just sent me over here to be tested." He said the word tested with a sting in his tone, hinting to me that Percy told him about the test.

Annabeth looked at Percy curiously, "You didn't tell me you were going to have company along with you." She had a hurt tone in her voice, almost depressed.

Percy hugged her, "I didn't think you'd care that Paul's nephew was going to be with us, but my mom never showed up and Paul is teaching late tonight, so we decided to call of the plans."

Annabeth looked up at Percy, irritation filled her eyes. "Then why the fuck didn't you call us back here! If you've just been sitting here twittling your fucking thumbs, you should have just fucking called us back."

David raised his hands, "We haven't just been sitting here twittling our thumbs, we've been waiting for Sally and Paul to come back and they just called us five minutes ago telling us that they couldn't make it." David walked over and took Annabeth's wrists in his hands, "Calm down Annabeth."

She tried to resist, but she couldn't get her hands out from David's grip. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Thanks David."

He released her wrists and gave her a hug, "It's ok hun, you just need to relax a little bit."

Annabeth hugged him back. It was weird seeing the two people Percy had sex with hugging right in front of him.

Percy cleared his throat, "Well, now that that's settled, how was your day?"

I smiled, "It went well. We learned a lot about different types of architect and we also met an empusa."

Percy's face drained from color. "What did you say?" He stood up and began pacing. "I can't believe empusi have started reforming again. This isn't good, empusa serve Kronus only. This means that the person who'll betray camp has already been talking to Kronus."

Percy kept this up until David walked over and grabbed his arms. "Percy, calm down. I've already told Annabeth to do it, now I'm telling you." He turned to me, "And what exactly did this empusa do?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "She tried to kill us, but she failed. We left her alone when we left."

David looked Percy in the eyes, "See, nothing actually happened. It obviously wasn't anything that they needed to call you about." He let go of Percy's arms and forced him to sit on the couch. "So anyways, what do you want to do?"

Landon looked around, "I think we should go check on Nico and Brent. They are the only two people who haven't seen any of us today." He got up, held out his hand, and waited for me to grab it. "Besides, you promised me something when we got home." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on my neck, right above the hicky he made this morning.

David smiled widely, "Can I join?"

I looked over at him, "Sorry David, not my call."

He looked at Landon, "Can I?"

Landon thought about it, "Not tonight David. You're coming along with us on the quest, maybe another night."

David smiled, "Alright. But can I come with you to the hotel you're staying at? Sally and Paul don't look like they have enough room for me to stay here."

I smiled, "Of course you can. I'll get you a room for the night and tomorrow you can stay in our room." The thought of another gay guy on the trip with us excited me, in both ways.

Landon smiled, "Maybe tomorrow night, we'll have some late night fun." He winked at David, his tone was full of lust.

David smiled, grabbed a little bag of clothes he had brought to change into after he and Percy had sex, and followed us out of the apartment. "Bye Percy, Annabeth. See you tomorrow."

"See ya bro."

"Bye Annabeth, Percy." Landon said as we walked out the door.

Landon grabbed my hand, "So what color do you want tonight? I have green, purple, yellow, and orange."

I laughed, "Didn't we already use an orange one?"

"No, we used blue with orange scented lube. Now we can use orange with a blueberry scent." He smiled, glad he brought his secret stash of condoms and lubrication.

"That works for me. I think we'll try something new tonight, if you'd like to."

He lifted my hand up and kissed it, "I'm up for anything."

David was eavesdropping terribly, "Sounds like a kinky night. Would you like any tips?"

"Yes actually. How did you learn to walk without a limp?" I asked, trying to hint to Landon what I was planning.

David smiled oddly, "That's a secret, but since you seem to be alright guys, I'll tell you." He touched the ground outside the apartment complex and a small plant grew. "The juice this plant makes heals any overworked or torn muscles. Just drink the juice and you'll feel better in seconds."

I plucked the plant out of the ground. "Thanks Dave, this plant should be just perfect for what I have planned for tonight.

Landon looked at me confusingly, "Why do you need a muscle healing plant? We've had sex enough to where you shouldn't need it."

I laughed, "For one of two plans. One: It's to make me feel like a virgin again. Two: It's for you if you decide to bottom tonight."

Landon smiled nervously, "Oh. Well, I don't mind either plan."

I took his hand, "Relax. We'll use it for the first plan tonight. I'll give you more of a heads up when you're ready to bottom." I smiled encouragingly, trying to help him relax.

He let out a sigh, "Thanks. It's not that I don't want to give you a chance to top, it's just that I'm nervous. The next time after tonight, I'll bottom."

David smiled even wider, "So tomorrow night when I come over."

Landon laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Maybe, you'll have to wait and see."

We arrived at the hotel and walked over to the front desk where Mr. Magazine was, watching us with a happy gleam in his eye. "Good afternoon sir. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I took out my trusty green lotus card, "Yes, is there another empty room next to mine?"

He quickly typed something in on the computer, "Yes there is, right next door to yours. Why?"

I pointed to David, "Because he needs that room for the night."

A grin wider than I've ever seen someone grin came across the mans face. "Alright, just swipe the card through this card slot here and he'll have a room."

I did as I was told and the familiar infinity mark appeared. He handed David the room key and we walked over to the elevator.

The trip up was quick and quiet. Nobody said a word until we arrived on the fifteenth floor.

David walked over to his room, "Good night guys. Have fun." He winked and walked into his room, leaving us alone to have our fun for the day.


	18. Too Many Distractions

**Author's Notes: Here's chapter 18, hope you all like it. ****J Also, I started posting another story but this one is a Naruto one. It's a little more vulgar with it's language but it has a very similar concept to this story. So all you Naruto fans who read this story, look up Nari's Story and start reading lol. **

Landon picked me up in the middle of the hallway and gave me a kiss. "So…do we go inside or what?"

I placed my hands softly on his cheeks, "I don't know, I thought we could just do it right here in the hallway."

He smiled and chuckled gently, "I don't think that'd be wise. Let's go inside before someone decides to spy on us." He walked me over to the door and opened it slowly. He carried me into the room like I was his newly married wife, although I wasn't wearing a dress, and I was glad for that.

I smiled, thinking about what we were about to do. I was contemplating about asking him if he would like to bottom, but I decided against it. I wanted to have my own fun tonight and not worry about trying something new.

He set me down gently on the bed, kissing up my shirt and neck, ending on my lips. "So…what color tonight?"

I thought about it. I was debating between orange and purple. "How about orange tonight."

He smiled and went into the other room to grab the condom.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice yelling my name. "Ryan, look behind you."

I turned around and saw Cathleen in an iris message. "Oh, hello Cathleen. Is there something wrong?"

She smiled happily, "No, I'm just calling to check up on you. I also have good news. Remember that Cameron boy I was drooling over back at camp. He asked me out."

I smiled widely, "That's awesome Cat. I'm happy for you."

Landon came in the room, "Alright, now which lube do you…" he looked up and saw Cat in the iris message, "oh, hey sis."

She raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly were you two planning on doing?" She smiled, her tone of voice was very inquisitive.

I smiled right back, "Oh, you know _exactly _what we were planning on doing, don't you?"

She giggled, "Maybe. So anyways, I'll let you go. I don't want to interrupt anything important."

Landon walked over to the bed and sat on it. "You don't have to go yet. Whatcha been up to lately?"

Cat repeated to her brother that she had a date, "But other than that, camp's been really boring lately. So how's your quest going?"

We looked at each other and laughed, "We haven't even left New York yet. Percy's been busy completing his own quest I assigned him."

"Oh really boys, what quest is that?"

"Remember when we caught him spying on us?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with the price of tea in China?"

Landon laughed slightly, "Ryan gave him a quest to test his sexuality. The other day, he had sex with Annabeth and just today, he had sex with a boy named David."

Cat's jaw dropped, "So in the past two days, Percy has had sex with a boy and a girl. So what's his sexuality?"

I cleared my throat, "He's a bisexual but get this, the boy he slept with turned out to be a demigod."

If it could, Cat's jaw would have fallen off, "No…way. That's really weird. How'd he find out?"

I told her the story about how when they finished, when David's sperm landed in a flower bed, it caused the plant life to grow.

She burst out laughing, "That's rich. I'm going to have to tell Amber about that little tidbit."

"Speaking of Amber, could you go get the rest of the group. I miss them and I'd like to say hello."

"Sure Ry." She walked away in search of the other six members of our previous group.

Landon turned to me and kissed me on the neck, "I take it we're not going to have some fun tonight."

I smiled and kissed down his jaw until I got to his collar. I slowly kissed it and bit down on the bone. "I think we'll get to it, but I do want to hear from everyone right now."

He smiled, "Then I suggest you look at the message."

I turned around and saw all my friends staring at me, some with smiling faces and some with eyes longing to see more. "Oh…hey everyone."

"Hey Ryan, how've you been?" Arista was the first one to talk. Her dirty blond hair was short now. Not too short, but not as long as I remembered it to be.

"I've been fine everyone. I just wanted to check up on all of you."

Shane shoved Arista out of the way. He told me that he's been bored for the past few days that I've been gone. He said that he wished he'd been chosen for the quest.

Stephanie told me about how she met a Hephaestus boy at camp and that she was having a lot of fun with him. She also told me that he was very good with electronics, and that they were making a cartoon together.

Jeremy was in an abnormally happy mood. He had told me that it was just a good day, but I remembered the look in his eyes. It was the same look I'd given Landon the very first time we met.

"Jeremy, what's that look in your eyes?"

He blushed, "I…I met someone. I didn't want to tell you because…it seems like everyone is getting together with someone and I'm sure you're getting sick of hearing about it."

"Nah man, I'm not sick of it. I'm glad you found someone. So, what's her name?"

He went silent for a few minutes, "It's not a she, it a he. His name is Michael. He's an Athena son and he's sixteen years old."

I closed my eyes and smiled. I remembered when I found my first guy crush, Jacob. "You know I don't have a problem with you dating a boy Jeremy. I just didn't expect it, that's all. But anyways, I'm happy for you."

He smiled and moved out of the way.

Arista finally made it back to the front of the group. She told me that she was having some problems with some of the other campers. Apparently, they thought she was a maniacal bitch who only wanted to see people get hurt.

"Don't listen to them. Sure, you did that to me but I forgave you. Maybe you should have come along with us on the quest."

"I'll be fine Ryan. I don't want you two stressing out about something other than the task at hand." She smiled and walked out of the way.

Her sister was next. Ashley was telling me about how she was doing a duet with Cameron for the camp sonnet at the end of the week. Since he was the best singer at camp, he automatically got the lead role. That also meant that he got to choose his partner, so he chose Ashley.

Amber was the last one to come up to the message. She told us about how she can't find a boyfriend and that she wished she could find one.

"Look amber, the reason you haven't found a boyfriend yet is because there isn't a boy at camp that peeks your interest. Give it time, more campers arrive every day. Maybe you'll find someone soon."

She smiled and walked out of the message.

"Alright Ryan, that's everyone. I'll message you soon, ok?" Cat smiled, obviously elated about speaking to us again.

"Of course, call me anytime you want." I waved goodbye and the message faded away. I turned to Landon, "Alright, now let's…"

_BOOM!_ An explosion came from outside the hotel.

I ran over to the window and looked down. Kristen was wandering around outside searching for the demigods who got away. "Oh great, it's Kristen. We need to get out of here as fast as we can." I ran over to my book bag and repacked everything inside of it.

Landon was doing the same thing, although he was shaking a little bit as he put his clothes away. "Ryan, what do I do? I don't have a weapon to fight her with."

I looked down. Damn it, how could I forget to give Landon a weapon before we left camp. "Don't worry about it. You just stay with me and use you demigod powers to fight." I slung my book bag over my shoulder and grabbed my fork out of my pocket. "Let's go. We still need to get Nico and Brent."

He nodded and we ran outside the door. He knocked vigorously on their suite's door.

Nico was the one who answered the door. "What's going on outside?"

I looked at him and gave him a serious stare, "It's an empusa. We have to get out of the hotel and kill her."

Nico nodded, "Brent, we need to get going. There's a fight about to go down."

I heard Brent scream in excitement. This must have been what he's been for.

When he ran past us not even a minute later, his bag was already on his back and he had two swords in his hand. One celestial bronze and one stygian iron.

Nico had his dagger out and ran after Brent. "You guys go get Percy and Annabeth. We'll hold off the empusa until then."

Landon looked at me, "We also need to get David." He walked next door to our room and knocked on the door. When David came out, Landon told him what was going on. David nodded and ran down the stairs in pursuit of Nico and Brent.

"Now let's go get Percy and Annabeth. If anything, this is going to be the last day we're in New York." We ran down the stairs to get the rest of the group.

We arrived at Percy's house only a few minutes later. "Percy, are you in there!" I knocked erratically on the door, praying to the gods that he was home.

He answered the door, "What's going on?"

Annabeth came down the stair, cautiously. I looked at her and she instantly understood what was going on. "It's the empusa, isn't it Ryan?"

I nodded, "Yes it is. She's destroying the entire block looking for us. Nico, David, and Brent are out fighting her, but we need you guys for help. I think we're going to be leaving New York tonight. Get you things ready and meet us outside."

They nodded and closed the door.

I grabbed Landon's hand and dragged him outside where the rest of the group were fighting. Brent was already knocked out cold and David had the empusa wrapped up in vines that were dragging her into the ground. Nico was just standing there, watching and making sure that the empusa was truly trapped.

I walked over to David, "Anything I can help with."

When Kristen saw me, she suddenly became much stronger because she was able to snap the vines and charge at me. "I'm going to finish what I started sixty six years ago!" She had her fangs and claws bared as she ran awkwardly toward me.

I turned to Nico, "I need you to create a few undead soldiers. I can handle her but I need a distraction."

He nodded and summoned four undead soldiers, causing Kristen to shudder. "You think I forgot about those little nuisances. I've come up with a way around them." She kept running, but she started to puff out her chest. "Take this!" She started to screech. It was a ear splitting, glass breaking screech that destroyed the undead soldiers when they heard it.

Nico looked at her, fear written all across his face. "What do we do now?"

"JUST DISTRACT HER!" I rummaged through my bag, looking for the one last sea shell I'd bought way back when. "Gods damn it, where the Hades is this thing!" I looked up and saw Kristen slam into David, knocking him unconscious. I threw my bag on the ground, and when I did that, the shell rolled out. "Finally!" I grabbed the shell and threw it to the ground, forming a geyser of ocean water.

Percy and Annabeth showed up only a minute later. He looked at David and Brent lying unconscious on the ground, "What happened?"

"Kristen knocked them out. They're alive but if she gets to them, they'll die."

Landon looked at me, still a little unsure of what to do. Then, he seemed to get an idea, "Ryan, Percy, make a very tight water bubble around Kristen. We're going to take her out just like we did the hydra back when we first met."

I looked at him, "That's a great idea. Let's go Percy." I willed the water geyser to expand, causing an explosion of water. The pain my stomach felt was excruciating, but once Percy started helping, the pain slowly numbed.

When Kristen saw the tsunami wave heading towards her, she tried to turn around, but it was too late. The wave slammed into her right after she turned around.

Percy and I then began to will the water into a bubble, trapping her inside. For added effect, we made the water inside the bubble spin.

Landon raised his hands up to the sky, "Lightning!" He swiftly lowered his hands and a bolt of lightning struck the bubble.

Kristen screamed and dissolved into a pile of spinning dust in the bubble.

We released the bubble, closing the stream of water shooting up from the ground. "Thank the gods that's over." I fell to the ground, too weak to move my body.

Landon fell to the ground next to me. "Ryan, are you ok?" He was shaking my body effortlessly; I couldn't move.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." I tried to smile, but just couldn't.

Landon rummaged through my bag until he found the nectar and ambrosia I had brought. He gave a piece to Percy and Annabeth, "Give those to Brent and David." He took one piece and placed it at my mouth, "Here, eat this."

I slowly ate the ambrosia; it tasted like a sauce cover meatball. Once I finished the ambrosia, I was feeling much better. I got up cautiously, trying not to overexert myself, "Thanks Landon." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Percy gave the ambrosia to David. When he woke up and saw Percy leaning over him, David gave him a peck on the cheek. I saw Percy blush and then help David up off the ground.

Annabeth, thanks the gods, was over with Brent and paying no attention to Percy. When Brent woke up and saw Annabeth leaning over him, he shoved her off.

We all gathered in the middle of the street. It was five in the afternoon and we were all exhausted from our long day. We heard police sirens in the distance, meaning that someone had reported something to them, a terrorist attack or something.

"We need to leave, now." Nico picked up his bag off the ground.

"But where do we go?" Annabeth was holding onto Percy's arm tightly.

Landon thought about it for a few seconds. "The prophecy said something about a valley of sand. I suggest we go somewhere that has a desert. It also said that we would meet someone in the valley, didn't it?"

I thought about the prophecy. It did in fact say that we would meet someone in the desert, but also that someone in the group was going to ditch us when we arrived there. "It did say that, in fact, it said that we would end up meeting two friends along the way. We've already met David, so that means we only have one left."

Annabeth and Percy both looked down, "But that means that Luke isn't the other one."

"That may be, but we still need to finish the quest before we can be sure. Who knows, maybe he was already reborn and is going to meet us in the desert. The only question is, which desert do we go to?" Nico stepped forward, The closest desert to the underworld is the one in Nevada. I suggest we head in that direction."

"Alright everyone, next stop, Nevada desert."


	19. Unwanted Friend

**Author's Notes: Here's chapter 19. Been a little stressed out lately with regents and all that jazz. For the people who care, the next chapter in Nari's Story is out as well.**

It was one day later that we arrived in Las Vegas Nevada. Since neither Landon nor Nico wanted to fly, we had to travel by train all the way across the United States. Oh well, at least we were able to get here in only one day.

"Finally, we made it to Nevada. Maybe now we can finally get this quest rolling." Brent had become insufferable, most likely due to his recent embarrassment in the last battle.

"Oh shut it Brent. If you say one more thing, I'm going to hit you." Annabeth had said what was on all of our minds. Nobody was in the mood to listen to him anymore.

She took out her laptop, "According to Daedalus' computer, he has a workshop in the Mojave Desert. If we go there, we might find some useful weapons for anyone who doesn't have weapons yet."

I nodded my head, "Agreed. We'll go through the Mojave Desert in search on Daedalus' workshop."

Everyone nodded, even Brent. During the last battle, he had broken his celestial bronze dagger, so he was in dire need of a new one.

We left the train station in search of a supply store. We came across a giant store called Walmart, which claimed to have everything we needed.

"Ok, Percy and Annabeth, you two go look for bottle water and sea shells. David, Nico, and Brent, you three go pick out foods to eat. Landon and I will find gather any miscellaneous things that people may need, like deodorant, toothbrushes, toothpaste, things like that."

Annabeth grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen out of her pocket, "Here Landon, these are the brands of deodorant, body wash, and shampoo I use. Make sure to get these exact one. I don't care about the scent."

Landon took the paper, "Got it."

"Alright everyone, we have one hour to shop. It's 2:30 pm now. When you have everything you were assigned to get, meet up at checkout station twenty-three. That's where we'll use Ryan's card to pay for everything." Percy was beginning to sound more and more like an army general.

Everyone nodded and went there separate ways, leaving me alone with Landon.

"I'm sorry we never got a chance to start our session. Maybe after we finish in Nevada we'll have some alone time." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He just shook his head and smiled. "I don't mind waiting. But while we're here, maybe we should pick up some more condoms and lubrication, just to be safe."

I nodded my head. Those were the two things we didn't need to run out of. "Alright, let's start our shopping." I grabbed a shopping cart and we headed over to the beauty aisle.

Landon picked up a thing of deodorant, "This is the brand I like to use." He placed twelve sticks of deodorant in the cart. "Two for each boy." He went around looking for the brand that Annabeth had told him to get. "Here it is." He picked up two sticks of deodorant for Annabeth. "Alright, next stop, dental care aisle."

We walked down two aisles and found the dental care. I picked up seven toothbrushes, all different colors, and placed them in the cart. "There, now everyone has a different color toothbrush."

"Very cleaver Ryan, now nobody can claim that they don't have a toothbrush. Ok, what's next?"

"Well, we have dental and odor control. Why not get the more erotic things next?"

Landon came up behind me, "That sounds like a plan, but do we actually need them? You said that you still have like four left, right?"

He mentally checked himself, "I do. Green, orange, yellow, and purple."

"Then I don't think we need to buy any more yet. Let's use at least three more before we buy some more."

"That sounds just as good, but now what do we do?"

I ran through the checklist I made in my head. We already got the deodorant and dental care. "We still need to get body wash and shampoo."

Landon nodded, "That's right. It's even on the list I checked." He pulled my hand, guiding me towards the soap aisle. "I use the same brand of shampoo and conditioner as deodorant. It's just easier to remember." He chuckled mildly.

"That makes sense." I picked up nine bottles of body wash and five bottles of shampoo. "We can all share shampoo; nobody needs their own bottle of that considering none of us have really long hair."

"Agreed. So, how much longer will we be here?"

I looked over at a clock hanging on the wall. It read 3:10 pm. "We still have twenty minutes until we need to leave. What do you want to do?"

"That's not too long of a wait. How about we go up to the front and wait for them? They may be done with their shopping too."

I nodded, pushing the cart to the front of the store.

We past by some very interesting aisles along the way with some very interesting people in those aisles. One aisle had a couple just making out for everyone to see. Another was an empty aisle that contained the condoms and other things needed for sex. The funny thing was, right next to the condoms were pamphlets talking about the dangers of sex and how people should just wait until they're married. Those made me laugh for a few minutes.

We made it to the front of the store and saw Percy and Annabeth waiting near the cash register.

Annabeth was the first one to notice us. "Hey guys, you done?"

"Yeah, how about you?" Landon was leaning up against the cart.

"We grabbed five cases of twenty four packs of water. In total, that's one hundred twenty bottles of water and we also grabbed a cooler with ice to keep them cold."

"That's perfect, but what about sea shells? Those are good for both of us Percy."

He lifted a giant bag of seashells off from on top of the cooler. "Oh, I think I found sea shells Ryan."

I laughed, "I can see that now." I hugged Landon, "So, have you seen David and the rest of the group?"

"Last time I saw them, they were going around picking out many different foods to eat. By the way Ryan, how do you plan on us getting through the desert?"

Shit, I forgot about that. "Well, we'll go…buy a car. That'll get us through the desert."

His eyes widened, "You're going to buy a car!"

"Yeah, why not. If anything it'll give us a way to get home after we complete the quest."

Annabeth nodded her head. "It's a good idea. There's just one thing that's been puzzling me. What's the actual quest we're going on? I mean, I know we have to go through the desert and find friends, but what exactly are we accomplishing with this quest?"

I started to think. What exactly were we doing on this quest, aside from finding new campers? "I…don't really know. The only thing I can think of is that we're helping to revive Kronus by bringing him his next puppet. Is it possible that the quest was a grand prophecy? I mean, we found David, but what if he's not the right person we were supposed to find. What if we're on this mission right now for nothing?"

Landon cringed, "If that's the case, I say we contact Chiron and get his opinion."

"I agree." Percy reached into his pocket and fished out a gold Drachma. "Where do we go to contact him?

I grabbed his hand, "Come with me, we'll go outside and message him. You two stay here and wait for the rest of the group."

Landon and Annabeth nodded their heads and I pulled Percy outside Walmart.

We went around back and I pulled out one of the seashells from the bag Percy picked up. I threw it on the ground, creating a small squirt of water shooting into the sky and creating a rainbow. "Percy, make the call."

"Right." He threw the drachma into the rainbow. "Oh goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." He flicked the coin into the rainbow and it disappeared. "Chiron at camp half blood."

The image calibrated and we were faced with Chiron standing in a field, training some Apollo children who didn't know how to use a bow.

"Chiron!"

He looked over at us and smiled. "Hello boys. How's the quest coming along?"

We looked at each other, "We're a little confused. What exactly are we doing on this quest?"

He looked away, "Let me think. The words of the oracle often have hidden meanings." He stood there for over five minutes, making us wait for him. Suddenly, he turned back to us with a smile on his face. "I've got it. Your quest is to figure out if Kronus is trying to revive. If he is trying to revive himself, you will be first to find out."

I thought about it. His reasoning did make sense. "So this is just basically an intelligence gathering mission. We aren't doing anything too dangerous."

"I would bet against it. This mission is either going to be a dud mission or this will start another titan-god war. I pray to the gods it's the first choice."

"So do I. I don't want to fight another war like that. We lost too many good friends." Percy tried to hide it, but I saw him wipe a tear away. "So let's go back in and tell the rest of the group."

"Alright, I'll talk to you another time. Keep me posted if anything about the prophecy comes true."

He was just about to wave his hand threw the message when I remembered David. "Wait Chiron, something about the prophecy might have come true. We met a new demigod named David while in New York and we are in a desert right now, or at least a state with a desert in it."

Chiron's face became worried. "Thank you for telling me. It seems that your quest is starting to come true. If someone leaves the group while you're in this state and you meet someone else, you must call me so I can inform the gods. In fact, let me contact one goddess that might be able to help you, or at least her disciples could help you."

"And which goddess is that?" My curiosity was starting to get the better of me.

"Artemis and her hunters. I'll tell her to meet you in…where are you again?"

"Nevada."

"Right. I'll tell them to meet you there. She's a very good friend with Annabeth and Percy here and you'll also get to meet Thalia."

"Who's Thalia?"

Percy laughed, "She's a daughter of Zeus and very good friend of ours. She used to be in the pine tree that guards the camp but when we retrieved the Golden Fleece, she was revived. I have a feeling you'll get along with her."

Chiron nodded his head, "Right, I'll let you two continue with your quest. Just remember to keep me posted and be on the look out for the hunters of Artemis."

"Got it. See ya Chiron." I waved my hand through the message and Chiron vanished. I turned to Percy, "Let's go."

He nodded, "Right." We walked back into the store and saw the rest of the group waiting near the cash register. "Good, we're all ready to leave."

"We've been waiting for _you_ to get back." Brent gave us his usual attitude, which was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Anyways…are we ready to get going?" David was trying to be a peacekeeper. He and Brent had become friends since he joined the group. I think he may even like Brent, although he really only wants Percy.

"Yes, we're ready. After this, we're going to a car dealership to purchase a car or two to make it through the desert." I took out the miracle green card out of my pocket.

Brent and David's jaw dropped. "We're getting cars. Why not get one car for each of us. Wouldn't that be smarter?"

"Not really. The prophecy said that one person would leave the group in a valley of sand. Giving everyone a separate car would give the traitor an easy way to escape. Each car must have at least two people in it so that no one person can leave."

Brent huffed a little, but realized that this was a smart idea and stopped himself. "Alright, let's just cash out and get out of here."

We all nodded and pushed out two carts full over to the cashier.

When he noticed how many things we were purchasing, he almost had a heart attack. "Are you sure you kids can afford all of that?"

I stepped up to the front, "If we weren't sure, would we be buying all of this?" There was a long silence, "I thought so."

We created a system. One group loaded the food and things onto the conveyor belt and the others were at the other end bagging things and replacing them in the carts.

When the last item was scanned, the cashier just stared at his screen. "Your total is four hundred seventy three dollars and fifty six cents. Will that be cash, credit, or debit?"

I handed him the card, "Whatever this counts as."

He slid the card through the scanner and the familiar green infinite sign came up across the screen. "Oh my god," He looked at me and then back at the card. "I'm sorry for doubting you sir. Is there anything else I could interest you in?"

"Actually, do you know of a good car dealership around here?"

He nodded, "There's a dealership right down the street. It's not even a mile away."

"Thank you sir." I took my card back, "Alright, let's go to this car place and pick out some cars." I turned back to the cashier, "We'll be borrowing these carts for a few minutes."

"A…all right."

I nodded and started pushing the cart out of the store.

When we got outside the store, Percy stopped us right in front of the story. "Alright, are we really going to push these carts all the way to that car shop?"

"Would you rather carry all the bags almost a mile down the road? I know I wouldn't."

For once, Brent wasn't complaining. In fact, he was abnormally quiet. He just stood next to his cart and kept his mouth shut.

"I guess you're right. Let's go and find this place." He grabbed his cart and started pushing it, with all of us entail.

We arrived at the car dealership and let me tell you, it was a dump. There were tires scattered all across the ground and piles of scrap iron all over the place.

"Man, this place is a dump." Landon stood next to me, holding my hand.

Annabeth took out her laptop again. "I want to see how much farther we need to go to find Daedalus' work shop." She sat down on a pile of tires and booted up the computer.

I pulled Landon's and Percy's hand, "We're going to have a look around for someone. Maybe we can find at least a decent car to purchase."

Percy smiled, "Alright, I'm coming." He leaned down and kissed Annabeth on the cheek, "See ya in a few."

She smiled but never took her eyes off the screen.

We walked into the tiny building, but there was nobody inside. "Hello. Anyone home?" Again, silence.

"I take it nobody's here." Landon picked me up and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Except for us."

Percy laughed, "You two only think about sex, don't you?"

I turned to him, "Like you don't, Mr. Peeper."

His eyes squinted and a frown came across his face, "Will you ever let me live that down?"

Landon smiled, "Nope."

Percy closed his eyes and tried to walk away, but when he started to walk, he tripped and knocked over the desk. "Ouch."

I started laughed, "Oh karma, you do always come around." I walked over to him, "Need a hand?"

He nodded, a smile on his face. "Thanks Ryan."

I lifted him up and when he was off the floor, I noticed something on the ground. "What's that?" I bent over and pushed some of the papers aside, revealing a symbol on the ground. I took a closer look; it was a Delta sign, the symbol of Daedalus. "Percy, come here and look at this."

He bent down next to me and froze. "That's a Delta sign." He looked around the room, "This is Daedalus' workshop. We found it." A smile came across his face. He ran outside screaming, "We found it! This is Daedalus' workshop!"

I stood up and smiled, "Well, that's at least one thing we found one thing we were looking for."

Landon pulled me in, "Yeah, now this quest is starting to get interesting."

Annabeth ran inside the building. "Is it true? Is this Daedalus' workshop?"

I pointed to the Delta on the floor. "See for yourself."

She ran over and sank down to get a closer look. "This is the mark of Daedalus. This is it." She started pushing aside the scattered papers until she found another Delta mark on the floor. "This place has three marks to open the actual workshop. Help me find the last one."

I started looking around the room, scouring it for another triangle.

Percy came back in, "You guys, Brent's gone."

We all looked at him. "What? He's gone!" I knew that boy was a jerk, but I honestly didn't want to believe he was the traitor.

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing. So is David."

My jaw dropped. I didn't think that David would leave as well. "Are you sure they're both gone?"

"Positive." Nico walked into the room, "I always had my suspicions that Brent would be the traitor, but David shocked us all. I went around back to go to the bathroom and when I returned, they were both gone. I yelled for them for a couple minutes, but I got no response."

I ran my hand through my hair, "Damn it, how didn't we see that happening?" I slammed my other hand against the wall. I looked over and noticed that something was glowing under my fist. "Annabeth, touch the other two marks."

She nodded and touched the remaining two Deltas. A tremor shook us all and the people standing fell to the ground. "You found it Ryan. You found the third mark." She hugged me while we were on the ground.

The floor opened and reveled a staircase.

Percy stood up and stabled himself. "Let's hurry up and gather some weapons. If we hurry, we can find them." He ran down the stair and we followed him.

We arrived in a very large room filled with many different types of technology and machinery.

"Whoa, this place is huge." Annabeth was in marvel over the piles of metal all around.

"I know." My mouth was hung open. I couldn't believe all the machinery.

We went looking around for new weapons. Landon found a sword and a mini shield. Annabeth took another bronze dagger to match her other one. Neither Percy, Nico, nor I took anything because we already had the perfect weapons for us.

Suddenly, we heard something fall from a part of the workshop that we hadn't been to yet.

"Someone's here." Annabeth drew her daggers and got in a fighting stance.

I took out my fork, "I'll go find out who it is." I walked over to where the sound was and found a girl sitting on the floor. "Hello miss. Who are you?"

She looked up and I froze again. "Hello Ryan. I finally found you."

No, no, no, no, it couldn't be her. She should be either dead or ancient. "Is…is that you?"

She stood up, her light brown eyes filled with lust. "It's me Ryan."

I teared up. Why of all people did it have to be her? It was Tammy Finnegan, my ex girlfriend from camp in the 1940's.


	20. Tumultuous Tammy

**Author's Notes: Chapter 20 is out and this one's full of drama. The story is almost over but don't be sad, I plan on having a sequel. **

My hands were shaking, "What are you doing here? You should be dead or decrepit."

She laughed, "I'm obviously not dead honey. I'm here looking for you. Isn't that obvious?" She reached over, "Are you ready to pick up where we left off?"

I shook my head, "No, this isn't happening. This is just a bad dream." I pinched myself to try and wake up, but when I opened my eyes, she was still there.

Annabeth came running down the hall, "Ryan, did you find…" She looked at Tammy, "Oh, hello."

Tammy stuck up her nose, "Ryan, who's this whore. She better not be my replacement."

Annabeth looked at her, "Whore? Who the hell are you calling a whore?" She looked at me, "Ryan, what is she talking about? You're with Landon."

I heard Tammy laugh from behind me, "Please, he's with another boy. I had this problem before with him, thinking he's gay. He doesn't know what he wants, that's why he needs me. I'm the only one who knows best for him. Cathleen and Jacob corrupted him and now I have to fix him."

My anger was starting to peek. Since when is being gay considered corrupt.

"And honestly, look at him. Does he really look like a faggot?"

I lost it. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't know a damn thing that's good for me! And for the record, I do know what I want and I don't need you telling me that I don't. I thank Jacob everyday for showing me who I really am. It's because of him that I'm not with you anymore."

She just continued laughing, "Oh Ryan, you say the most irrelevant things sometimes. Just be quiet and let me talk for you."

Percy, Landon, and Nico came walking down the hall. "Is everything alright? We heard yelling."

Landon looked past us and saw Tammy. "I see you found another person down here. Hello, I'm Landon Blaner."

She looked him over, "So, you're my replacement. At least he chose a good-ish looking one." She walked over to him and shook his hand, "I'm Tammy Finnegan, Ryan's girlfriend."

Landon stopped shaking her hand, "You're what?"

"I'm Ryan's girlfriend. Got a problem with that?"

Landon looked over at me, slight anger and confusion in his eyes. "Yeah, I do have a problem with that. I'm Ryan's boyfriend. I've been dating him for a few months now."

"Awe, isn't that cute, they've been dating for a few months. I dated him for over a year."

I stepped between them, "Key word, _DATED_." I turned to Landon, "Once I found out I was gay, I broke up with her. She never took rejection well when she wasn't the one breaking people's hearts."

Tammy rolled her eyes, "Cut the act Ryan, you know we're still dating. Like I said, you don't know what you want and that's what I'm here for."

"I already told you, we aren't together anymore! How many times to I have to tell you this until you finally get the picture?"

We continued yelling at each other. I would constantly tell her that we were through, but she would just say that I didn't know what was best for me.

"Alright! Everybody shut up!" Percy pulled Tammy away from me. "We get that this little love triangle is confusing, but can we get back to the problem. Brent and David are gone, and now we have this girl to deal with."

"I say we just leave her in the desert and let her die of thirst." I glared back at her.

Landon pulled me into a hug, "Calm down Ryan. Death is never the answer," He stared at her, "No matter how tempting the outcome may be. Remember the prophecy: One shall be lost unto the land. And how when we meet a friend, one will be an unwanted surprise. The prophecy's coming true."

I shook my head. Somehow, I knew we'd meet someone like her along this journey. Gods, why couldn't she have gone with Brent and left us David. "Alright." I turned to Tammy reluctantly. "As much as I'd love to just leave you here, we can't. You're part of a prophecy now and we're going to have to return to camp now that we've basically completed the quest. All we can do is pray that David prevents Brent from reviving Kronus."

She smiled, "I'll go anywhere you go honey." Her smile had a maniacal look to it, but I ignored it. "So how are we getting back to camp?"

I was still mad that she was coming along, "We're going to fly back to New York. It's the quickest way to get back and warn Chiron of what's happened." I saw Landon and Nico shiver. Neither one of them liked flying, but they were going to suck it up and deal.

"Alright then, let's get out of here and head home. We've only been away from camp for about a week, but I'll be glad once we get back." Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and walked him away from us with Nico right behind them.

Tammy tried to grab my hand, but I pulled it away and held onto Landon's hand. "I see, you're playing hard to get. No matter, I'll get you back sooner or later." She walked ahead of us as we left the underground workshop of Daedalus.

Nico looked a little depressed when we got back upstairs. "I miss Brent. He might have been an annoying jerk, but when he wasn't complaining, he was a decent friend."

Landon walked over and rested his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Nico, we'll get him back soon enough."

I saw Nico smile slightly, "Thanks."

Landon walked back over to me right as the sun began to set.

"Look at the horizon. It's beautiful."

He kissed my cheek, "Just like whenever we're together. Our own horizons beat anything mother nature could create."

We sat down on the desert floor and watched the sunset, marveling all the colors. I set my head on Landon's shoulder and closed my eyes. Just being in his presence calmed me down.

When the sun finally set and it was dark out, I opened my eyes and stood up. "Ok, time to find an airport. We have to make it back to camp by tomorrow."

Nico stood up as well, "I have another solution instead of flying. We could shadow travel. It's much faster than flying."

I looked at him, "What's shadow travel?"

He laughed, "It's something only a child of Hades can do. We all walk into a shadow and travel to where ever we need to go. The only problem is, it takes a lot of energy for me to have this many children shadow travel. So once we get to camp, don't be surprised if I pass out."

We all nodded and Percy shuttered. "I remember shadow traveling. I didn't like it the first time I did it and I probably won't like it now, but I do admit, it is much faster than flying."

"Alright then, let's walk behind the building, it should create a large enough shadow for us to pass through." I grabbed Landon's hand and we all walked around to the back of the building.

Nico stood in front of us all and raised his hands up to the wall. "Alright everyone, think of where you want to go and run at the wall. It might take couple of minutes to reach our destination, but we'll get there in less than ten minutes." He gestured for Percy to go first. "I must go last or the portal will close."

Percy took a deep breath and held onto Annabeth's hand, "Let's go." They ran at the wall and disappeared into the shadows.

Tammy was next. She ran at the wall, turning her head and blowing me a kiss goodbye as she vanished into the shadows.

I closed my eyes and turned away.

Landon held my hand tightly, "I guess it's our turn. You ready?"

I nodded and we ran at the shadows.

The darkness was eerie. I felt like I was in a dark, dank cave. My bones ached and I was chilled to the bone. The only thing that kept me from going insane was Landon's hand. Just his presence next to me kept me from losing my mind.

We walked for seven minutes or so before we started to see a light. I looked at Landon and smiled. We darted for the light and gazed upon the amphitheater. It must have been Friday, because the Apollo cabin was doing a song medley of new age music mixed with old age music.

I saw Cathleen sitting in the front, watching Cameron sing a medley of the Beatles and someone called Lady Gaga. I snuck up behind her and rested my arm on her shoulder. "Man, he is a good singer."

She screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped into the air. "What the Hades are you doing back here Ryan?"

"We technically completed the quest. We found two new friends and lost someone." I nodded my head.

She smiled, "So who'd you find and who'd you lose?"

"Obviously we lost Brent. He was the only person we were questioning the entire way. We met a boy named David who ended up leaving with Brent when he betrayed us."

Her smiled faded, "That's awful. Who was the other person you found?"

"Ryyaaannnn. Where aaaarrrrrrrrre youuuuuuuu?" Tammy was yelling through the camp, interrupting the song.

I saw Cathleen cringe when she heard her voice. "Please don't tell me the other person was Tammy. You know I hate her more than anything or anyone else in the world."

I looked down, "Yeah, it's Tammy. How do you think I feel about this? As soon as we found her, she tried to get back together with me and she insulted Annabeth and Landon."

She slammed her hand to her forehead, "That girl needs to get a life. She can't just obsess over you until she dies."

"I know that. Hopefully she'll figure that out and move on."

Landon walked over and gave his sister a hug, "How've you been sis? Did you do anything that we've already done?" He smiled mockingly.

She hit his arm, "Not yet. We've only been going out for a day."

He kissed my lips, "That didn't stop us."

She just glared at him, "Shut up. I'm not a whore like you two."

"Hey, I'm not a whore. I've just become corrupt by your brother." I hit Landon's chest, but he just laughed and pinned me down on the table.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "How about we go back to your cabin for the night?"

I nodded and kissed his lips, "But how about we just relax tonight? I'm way to tired to do anything tonight."

He smiled his perfect smile, "That's fine. I just want to spend some quality time with you." His hands were still pinning my wrists to the table, and now people we starting to stare. "Why don't we go back to your cabin now?"

I nodded and wiggled my wrists out from under his hands. He helped me up and we walked back towards the ring of cabins. "Wait, we have to go see Chiron and let him know that we're back."

Landon continued to hold my hand as we walked over to the Big House.

_Knock, knock. _We waited for someone to answer the door. I heard wheels against wood and I knew that Chiron was on his way.

He opened the door and was startled to see us standing there. "Oh my gods, what are you doing back here? Have you completed the quest?"

I nodded, "We've technically completed the mission because we've found both friends and we've also lost people."

He was nodding until I finished, "Wait, people? More than one person left your group?"

Landon nodded, "Yes. We lost Brent Edwards as expected and we also lost David Pollince, the first person we found along the way."

Chiron shook his head, "This is not good. We must inform the gods that Kronus may be revived soon."

"I agree, but there is another problem."

He stared at me, "Who was the second person to join the group Ryan?"

I looked down, "It was Tammy sir. Tammy Finnegan."

He rest his head in his hands, "Oh gods, she's back. When she didn't return the next year after you and Cathleen left, I assumed she died. I never assumed she tried to follow you."

I looked over and saw Tammy running over to the house. She grabbed my hand and tried to give me a kiss right in front of Landon. "There you are silly. I want to have a talk with you tonight. Without _him_ there." She gave Landon a death glare, which he took with a hate filled smile.

I leaned into his ear, "Let me talk to her. Maybe I can finally convince her that I'm not into her."

He nodded, "Just be careful. And don't do anything." He smiled, a hint a fear in his tone.

I gave him a hug, "I will be and I wont do anything, I promise. Come over in a ten minutes, we should be done talking by then." I turned towards Tammy, "Let's talk right now. Come to my cabin with me."

She smiled jubilantly, "Of course I will." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my cabin.

We got back to my cabin and found Percy sitting on his bed, relaxing and listening to music.

I walked over to him, "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

He took the headphones out of his ears and looked over at Tammy. "Sure, but what is she doing here?"

I leaned in, "She wanted to talk with me. I'm hoping I can finally convince her that it's never going to happen. She wants it to be just the two of us, so I need you to leave for a few minutes. But please," I paused, "Please wait outside the cabin. I don't trust her and I need someone to be waiting in case something happens."

He nodded and gave me a hug, "Of course. I'll be waiting right outside the window and watch the conversation. If she tries anything, I'll jump in and stop her."

"Thank you." I patted his back and smiled, "Now, please let us talk."

He nodded and walked outside the cabin, leave me alone with her.

She sat down on an empty bunk and gestured for me to sit next to her.

I didn't listen to her and I sat down on the bed across from her. "So…what did you want to talk about?"

She leaned in, "I want to know why you think your gay."

That question shocked me. I've never been asked why I thought I was gay. I just knew. "I was learning more about myself once I started coming to camp. I used to be kept at home with my mother to protect me from the monsters. I never had any interaction with humans other than my mother and my family."

She nodded, "I don't see how that has anything to do with us."

"Once I came to camp, I was very nervous and then I met you. I was always told that I'd be happy once I found a girl and when I met you, I thought that I was supposed to start dating you. Then I met Jacob and I had a feeling that I never had with you. It felt like butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. My heart raced and my palms sweat. I asked around and that's when I met Cathleen. She told me that feeling like that around someone meant that you liked the person."

Tammy kept nodding, "I see. So what happened after that?"

"You know the rest. Then Jacob was attacked by those Ares campers and I saved him. He kissed me and I knew what I was after that. Then, one day at camp, Jacob was killed. I never found out who killed him, but it's always bothered me."

Her fists balled up, "I see, so it really was Jacob's fault after all."

I looked over at her, "What're you talking about?"

She stood up, "I'm glad we had this talk. It makes me feel better."

"What're talking about? What makes you feel better? What did you do?"

She shook her head, "That's none of your business. Now, can I at least get a hug goodbye? I promise to leave you alone from now on."

I rolled my eyes, "As long as you promise to leave me alone from now on." I extended my arms and looked over at the window. Percy was standing there, watching us. He asked if he should intervene, but I shook my head and he nodded.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around my torso.

I reluctantly hugged her back. It felt weird to hug her. I didn't feel anything that I felt when I hugged Landon. All I felt was shame and disgust.

I felt her start to tighten her grip. "Tammy, what're you doing?"

She giggled, "I'm just treasuring the last hug you'll ever give me." She kept tightening.

After a minute, I let my arms fall limp. "Ok, there's your hug. Now please leave."

She just laughed and continued to tighten. "You really don't know what a child of Aphrodite can do. Once we hug someone, we can't let go until we get a kiss."

"You tricked me!" I tried to push her away, but her arms just kept tightening around my torso.

"It's no use honey. You'll have to kiss me, just like old times." She nuzzled her head into my chest.

I started to groan as I continued to try and push her off, but I still couldn't get her off of me. "Fine. I'll give you your damn kiss." I closed my eyes and puckered my lips.

I waited there for a few minutes before I felt her lips press against mine. I couldn't feel anything for the first few seconds. I had shut off all my emotions or else I would have started crying. I guess this was what it felt like to be raped in a sense. Being forced participate in something sensual against your will.

Her arms started to loosen and once they were loose enough, I separated myself from her. "There, you got your damn kiss, now leave me alone."

She just smiled and looked at the door. Landon was standing there, tearing up. "How could you?"

I looked at him and then at her, "You bitch, you planned this from the beginning."

She kept smiling, "Not at all. This was all your fault. You told him to come over in a few minutes." She ran outside, leaving me alone with Landon.

I turned to him, "It wasn't what you think it was."

A tear ran down his face, "Oh really, then what was it? It _looked_ like you were hugging and kissing your ex girlfriend."

"Let me explain. She trapped me in a hug. The only way to escape the hug was to give her a kiss."

He started to cry more heavily, "Like I'm gonna believe that. Do I look stupid to you? I can't believe you'd do this to me after all we've been through." He turned around and started to walk outside."

"Where are you going?"

He turned around, "I'm done. Ryan, we're through!"


	21. Disrupted Horizon

**Author's Notes: This is almost it, one more chapter after this. If anyone has any suggestions about the sequel, let me know.**

I stood there, all alone in my cabin, in shock. What just happened? I went over to the window and saw Landon running up the hill. Percy was sitting on the ground listening to his music. I knocked on the glass, but he didn't hear me. I walked over to me bed and curled up into a ball. "I can't believe it. I lost my boyfriend." A single tear escaped my eye, rolling gently down my face and onto the sheets. I just sat there, thinking about what had just happened.

After five minutes, there was another knock on the door. I jumped up and ran to open it, hoping that Landon was on the other side. I opened the door but he wasn't on the other side of it. It was Cathleen, looking both infuriated and confused.

"What the hell just happened? Landon's back at the cabin crying his eyes out. He keeps saying that you betrayed him." She walked in and sat down on the bed. "Now spill it."

I walked over to another empty bed and curled up again. I didn't want to talk about it right now. I just wanted to lie down and wallow in self-misery. "I'll tell you later. I don't feel like talking right now."

She stood up and picked me up by the collar of my shirt. "You're gonna tell me what happened right now so I can either scold you for it or try and help you. If what happened wasn't your fault, let your friends try and help you." She set me down, opening her arms as if to give me a hug.

I took a step back, "No, no hugs. Not after what just happened." I sat back down and started to curl up again.

She sat down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "So tell me what happened. I want to try and help you."

I shook my head no. What could she possibly do? This was something that only Tammy could fix and there was no way she would do that. I fell down onto the pillow and closed my eyes. Maybe all I needed was a nap.

"Ryan. Don't you dare fall asleep on me." She shook my body until I opened my eyes. "You're gonna tell me what happened right now."

I sat up, tears filling up my eyes. "You want to know what happened. Fine, I'll tell you. Tammy is a manipulating bitch who needs to die. We should have just left her in the desert for her to dehydrate." I wasn't yelling at her. I really couldn't feel any emotions right now except for pain. My heart felt like a ton of bricks and my limbs were numb.

"That doesn't answer my question. What happened?" She kept calm as well, but her patience was wearing thin.

"Do you know what Aphrodite children can do? I mean what powers they have?"

"No, I don't. Why?"

"They have the power to trap people in hugs, with a kiss being the only way out."

Her eyes widened, "No, Ryan, don't tell me that's what happened."

I started to cry more now, "Yeah, that's what happened. She promised to leave us alone if I gave her a hug. I took the deal, thinking things were finally over, but when I tried to escape, she laughed and said that I had to kiss her to get away. When I kissed her, Landon was in the doorway watching. I tried to explain what happened, but he just yelled and broke up with me."

She wrapped her arms around me, "Then it's not your fault. You should try to talk to Landon about it. I think he'll understand."

I shook my head, "He won't. He doesn't want to listen to what I have to say. As far as he's concerned, I'm a cheater." My throat started to hurt and my eyes were so full of water that my vision was blurry. "Just leave me here alone to die."

She sat me up and slapped me hard across the face. "Don't you talk like that! You need to get back together with him. The happiest I've ever seen you was when you were with him. I don't want to deal with emo Ryan again."

I rubbed my cheek and laid back down. "I'm not going to talk to him yet. What's the point? He's not going to listen to me today anyways. I'll try to talk to him tomorrow." I closed my eyes and emptied my mind.

"Fine, I'm going back to try and talk to Landon but you really need to talk to him tomorrow." She left my room and I soon fell asleep, leaving the dramas of today if only for a few hours.

**POV Change: Cathleen**

I left Ryan's cabin, partially pissed off at him for not trying to fix something that he could easily fix. Why wouldn't he just come with me and try? Oh well, I'll never understand the mind of a man.

My cabin was much different from Ryan's cabin. Mine's some shade of white with marble columns holding up the roof. The ceiling had many different could patterns and lightning bolts shooting out from the clouds painted on. The beds were all made of clouds, which I didn't even know how they could stay together, let alone hold demigods as they slept.

I came back to my cabin and saw Landon still sitting on his bed crying. I sat down next to him, "Hey, stop crying. Tell me what happened."

He looked up at me, his eyes now a dark storm cloud blue, "What, that cheater didn't tell you what happened?"

I bit my tongue. Even though we were family in a way, I didn't even want my brother calling my best friend mean things. "He told me what happened, but I want to see if what he said makes sense."

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone until tomorrow." He rolled over and curled up into a ball, just like what Ryan tried to do.

"Oh no you don't. Your going to tell me what happened right now." I closed my eyes and smiled. Great, these two are more perfect for each other than macaroni and cheese. I lifted him up so that he was sitting on the bed, "Now spill."

He sighed, "Fine. After we went to talk to Chiron, Tammy came looking for Ryan. They went to have a talk back at his cabin and he told me to come over ten minutes later. I don't know what they were doing for those ten minutes before I arrived but when I got there and opened the door; they were kissing and hugging each other. He told me this ridiculous excuse about how Aphrodite children can trap people in hugs with a kiss being the only way to escape. Isn't that the most asinine thing you've ever heard? I didn't believe him for a second. I broke us up and now I've been here crying for the past ten minutes."

I shook my head. This was getting repetitive and I believed that Ryan wasn't lying. I had to make up an excuse to make Landon believe that Ryan was telling the truth. "That's not actually a lie Landon. Aphrodite children do trap people in hugs with a kiss being the only way to escape. It's not something very good to use during a battle but then again their mother is the goddess of love. Did you forget that?"

He looked up at me with is purple and puffy eyes. "I might have forgotten that little detail but why should I believe you? You're his best friend. You could just be agreeing with him to make me feel bad."

"I know this because I dated a boy from the Aphrodite cabin back in the 1940's. When I broke up with him because I found out he was cheating on me, he tricked me the exact same way that Tammy tricked Ryan."

"R…really?" He hit his forehead with his palms, "I'm so stupid. Why didn't I believe him? I'm going over there right now to beg for us to get back together." He got up and went for the door.

"Don't go right now Landon; it's curfew time. Wait until tomorrow to try. Ryan's very emotionally drained right now and I don't think you going over there would cheer him up. Let him sleep." I wanted to let Ryan sleep first before he would have to deal with this again. He doesn't do well under stress and right now, he was under quite a bit. Also, he gets very grumpy and moody when he gets woken up.

He walked back over to his bed, "That sounds like a plan. I just hope he forgives me for not believing him." He walked over to his bed, stripped down to his boxers as he always does, and crawled under the cloud covers. "Good night Cat. See you tomorrow." He rolled over and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

I sighed. Now that the drama was over, I could finally try to get some sleep. I changed into my sleepwear and got under the covers, falling asleep just as quickly as Ryan and Landon had.

**POV Change: Ryan**

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. I was happy at first but then I remembered what happened last night. I started to cry again, all the pain returning. I didn't want to even leave my cabin. I sat there for over half an hour; silently cry so I wouldn't wake up Percy.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and on the other side was Cathleen. "Good morning Cat. I guess you've come to drag me back with you so I can try to explain myself."

"No, I've come over here to give you a heads up. Landon's still asleep but we talked last night and he believes what you said. He was going to come over last night to try to fix things but I told him no because I knew you were asleep. I don't know what you're feeling right now but please, when he comes over, be nice. He may have overreacted but don't get too angry about it." She gave me a hug before she walked back over to the dining pavilion for breakfast.

I stood in my doorway in deep thought. He believed me but it wasn't because I convinced him. He had to be convinced by Cat. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. Why didn't he just listen to me in the first place? He doesn't trust me at all.

I stood there for maybe ten minutes before I decided to walk down to the beach. Maybe a quick feet soak in the ocean would help me clear my mind.

The walk down to the beach wasn't very exciting. Since it was early in the morning, not many campers were awake yet. That also meant that the beach would be bare of campers. I smiled at that fact. I didn't want to look at anyone yet.

When I got to the beach, I sat down in the sand and waded my feet in the water. My mind started to sort out all of what had happened last night. I was now just happy that it was over. I wasn't mad at anyone and all my pain was gone now. The only thing that would keep popping up in my head was the reminder that Landon didn't trust me. I hated when people didn't trust me, especially when the reason they didn't trust me wasn't my fault.

I laid down and closed my eyes, drifting between consciousness and the dream world. I let myself fall asleep again, my body apparently still exhausted from yesterday.

For the first time in about a week, I had another dream, only this dream was about David and Brent. They were on a mountain, talking with someone I had never seen before. He wore white makeup with small black rings around his eyes. He kept waving his hands around but he wouldn't speak a word.

"Who is this man Brent? He's scaring me." David sat as far away from the man as he could.

Brent just smiled, "This is Mimious, minor god. He is the god of silence and silent entertainment, or mimes if you will. He has the most demigod children in the entire world. Whenever you see a mime or someone who can not talk, they are a child of Mimious."

"But why is he here. Can't you fulfill you plan without him?"

He shook his head, "No, he was part of the prophecy. And he has a special past that makes him perfect for my plans."

"And what is that?" David looked right where I was and winked. Did he know I was watching?

"He was a new god born only five hundred years ago. His parents are Zeus and Aphrodite. About one hundred years ago, he tried to silence all of Olympus because he felt that things were too loud up there. He started to trap all the gods in invisible boxes that can only be destroyed from the outside. He almost succeeded until Poseidon came up for a visit and found eleven out of twelve Olympians trapped on their thrones. Poseidon destroyed the boxes and Zeus banished Mimious from Olympus forever."

David gulped hard, "Oh, I see. So how does he fit into your plan?"

He laughed manically, "I plan on taking over Olympus and having the gods watch as I destroy the world. I don't want them to die so quickly, they need to watch the destruction first. I plan on using Mimious to trap the gods so that they won't have any means to escape."

"But what about Kronus? I thought you were going to revive him."

"I already have tried to revive him. The golden sarcophagus that Luke left behind here has been activated but it needs a very powerful sacrifice to even begin reviving him. Percy Jackson almost completely destroyed him, but since he didn't burn the dust, he is still alive, waiting for his revenge."

"I see. So who are you planning on sacrificing in order to revive him?" David looked at me, fear filled his eyes.

"Why so many questions David? Don't you trust me?" Brent walked over to him and gave David a kiss on the lips. "I'll tell you some other time, but right now, let's just go back inside and relax a bit." He looked over at Mimious, "You may go inside but please do not bother us." He took David's hand and they walked inside.

I saw David look back at me, a tear sliding down his face as he walked inside the temple to do whatever Brent wanted him to do.

I woke up suddenly. I felt my forehead and found it full of sweat. That dream wasn't a normal dream, it was a vision. I needed to go warn Chiron. I stood up and ran over to the Big House, making it there in record time. "Chiron, are you awake? I have something important to tell you!"

I heard hooves running to the front door. Chiron opened the door, still in his pajamas, "What has happened Ryan?"

"I had a vision, of Brent and David. I know what Brent's planning to do to Olympus."

His eyes widened, "We must call an assembly of cabin leaders." He ran over and grabbed a giant conch shell. He blew into the shell and the familiar sound of the conch siren rang threw the entire camp.

I walked inside and sat down at the large, circular table in the center of the living room. Dionysius was sitting down in a recliner chair watching the food network.

In only five minutes, the entire camp was waiting in front of the big house. I heard Chiron say that only the cabin leaders were needed right now and that he would keep them updated on what was happening.

I saw the Eloquis twins walk in, then Shane, then Cathleen, Amber, and Landon. A few minutes later, Clarisse, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico walk in. The last person to walk in was the last person who I wanted to see right now. Tammy, in one day, had become the cabin leader of the Aphrodite cabin. We all sat down in order of the cabins, meaning I sat down next to Landon.

"We shall now begin the meeting. As you all know, the quest group has returned and they have found the traitor among the group. Ryan, you may now tell us about what happened."

"Alright. As you all know, Landon was given a prophecy about the revival of Kronus and that someone from the quest group was going to become a traitor to the gods. That traitor was Brent Edwards."

Clarisse stood up, "I can't believe that little bastard would betray my trust and soil my good name. When I see him again, I'm going to be the one to end him."

"That's fine Clarisse, but let me talk. The other person who left with Brent was David Pollince, a Demeter child. Until now, we didn't know what they were planning."

"What do you mean 'until now'? We still don't know what they're planning." Annabeth stood up, "Did something happen that we should know about?"

"I was getting to that. Just a few minutes ago, I had a dream vision. I heard exactly what Brent's trying to do." I turned to Chiron, "Do you know of a minor god named Mimious?"

Chiron froze, "I do. Is he involved with this?"

I nodded, "Mimious is a very dangerous minor god. He looks like an ordinary mime but he can actually trap you in an indestructible box. Brent is planning on trapping the gods in these boxes and having them watch as he destroys the world."

Percy stood up, "But what about Kronus?"

I shivered, "He's using some sort of golden sarcophagus to gather the dust particles of Kronus back on some mountain. He also said that he needs a very powerful sacrifice to start the assembly."

Percy sat back down, "I see, so they're on Mount Othrys in San Francisco. Do you have any idea who he's planning to sacrifice?"

"No, Brent wouldn't tell David that during my dream."

"Isn't David on the bad team?" Landon looked at me from across the table.

"I don't believe so. I think he's only with Brent because he's trying to become a spy for the camp. He kept looking right at me during my dream."

I saw Percy smile, "So we have someone on the inside, that's good."

"Yes, but we must tell the gods as soon as possible. They must learn of what might happen."

"I agree. I shall go to Olympus myself and tell them." Mr. D stood up, "I don't want Kronus to be revived again. The last time was too close for comfort." He closed his eyes and he vanished in a poof of leaves, leaving the scent of grapes behind.

Suddenly, a camper ran into the house, "Chiron, a group of girls have just arrived at camp and are waiting for you outside."

"Ah, this is good. The Hunters of Artimis have arrived. I called them the other day after your group arrived back at camp so they could rendezvous here and come up with a strategy."

"That's good Chiron; we'll need all the help we can get. That's all I have to say. We'll have another meeting soon to formulate a strategy, but for now, just relax and enjoy the peace."

They all nodded and started to shuffle out, all except for Cat, Landon, and Percy.

Landon came over to me and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey." It was an awkward feeling to be talking to him right now.

"I have some good news. I was an idiot for not trusting you and I fully believe you."

"Yeah, you were, but I'm still mad at you."

He looked at me, "Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you didn't trust me enough to explain myself. You overreacted before I was able to defend myself. That made me think that you either didn't trust me or that you were looking for an excuse to break up with me from the beginning."

He looked down, "I admit it, I overreacted, but that was my fault and I apologize. Neither one of your reasons why I broke up with you were the real reason why I did it. It was just in the heat of the moment and my brain wasn't working. Please," He dropped to his knees, "Forgive me."

I didn't want to see him like this, "I'll forgive you if you can prove to me that you trust me. I'm going to the beach to relax. If you figure out a way to prove it to me, that's where I'll be." I walked out of the house, leaving Landon crying again on the floor, but this time, I didn't feel bad about it. I needed to know for myself that he trusted me.

Percy ran up next to me, "Dude, what happened last night?"

"When I hugged Tammy last night, she trapped me in the hug. I had to kiss her to escape and when I did, Landon saw me and broke up with me. That was just my angry emotions letting him know that overreacting without thinking has it's consequences. I know it's not his fault. I probably would have done the same thing, but I just want to see if he truly loves me. If he takes the time to come up with a plan to get me back, I know he loves me. I don't even care what he comes up with, as long as it takes him some time to come up with it." I was being such a hypocrite right now.

"I see but dude, that's not nice. You're torturing that poor boy. Even if he doesn't come up with a good plan, you need to get back together with him."

"I was planning on it but I want to see what he comes up with. I'm going down to the beach to take another nap. Maybe I'll have another vision."

He nodded, "That sounds like a plan bro. I'll see you later then." He ran off towards the dining pavilion, probably off to get some breakfast.

I kept walking until I arrived at the beach. I laid down in the same spot I was before and quickly drifted into unconsciousness.

I had two different dreams this time. First, I had a dream of Tammy packing her things into a suitcase.

"I'll show Ryan exactly how much I love him. I'm going to where David and Brent are to take them out. Then he'll love me and I'll be a hero." She quickly slung her suitcase over her shoulder and left her cabin.

The second dream was of two girls running through New York. They were smiling but they looked like they were in a hurry. "Come on Heather, we have to make it to this camp before any monsters find us."

"I know that Jennifer, but can't we take a food break first, I'm famished." Heather was a tall, light-skinned girl with long, dirty blonde hair. Jennifer was a short, dark skinned girl with short, black hair.

"How much longer until we get there Heather?"

"It's on Long Island, so we don't have much farther to go."

"Then you can wait until we get there for some food." Jennifer laughed softly, in a mocking way.

Heather just scowled at her, "Fine, I'll wait until we get to the camp." They both ran to a train station and purchased tickets to Long Island, meaning that if I was watching this as it was happening, they would arrive either late tonight or early tomorrow.

I felt someone shaking me, so I woke up and found Landon lying next to me.

"Hey Ryan, I figured out a way to prove that I trust you."

I leaned up and smiled, "That's good, but I was going to forgive you anyways. But let's just hear what you came up with."

He smiled and waved his hands around, forming a cloud low enough to the ground to where if someone wanted to stand on it, they could. "Think about it, it's not that hard to figure out with this clue."

I racked my brain to come up with an answer, "I'm at a loss, just tell me." I laughed softly.

He just smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips, "We're going to travel up high in the air and do something very personal on this cloud."

Finally, my brain remembered something from way back when we lost our virginity. "No, Landon, we're not going to."

He nodded, "Yes, this was the only way I could think of. We're going to go up into the sky and we're going to have sex with you topping."


	22. The UpsideDown Horizon

**Author's Notes: Well, this is it; the last chapter of Horizon. *tear* To all those who have stuck with me while I wrote this entire thing and to those who have just started reading, I thank you. To those of you who have given me those positive reviews, thank you especially. I was starting to doubt if anyone really liked my writing and you guys or girls kept me inspired to write this. If any of you have tried to request me on yahoo messenger, I apologize if it said that I denied you. My phone sucks and it deleted all the requests before I had a chance to accept them. I also have a poll on my profile that I would like all the readers who like my writing to please vote. Please let me know how you like the ending and remember, I love ya all, lol. **

I was speechless, "Wait, you want me to do what now?"

He smiled his perfect smile, "You were right. The way I acted would make anyone think they weren't trusted. I racked my brain for over an hour trying to think of a way to prove that I trusted you and this just seemed perfect. We're both high strung from a lack of sex and this way, we're killing two birds with one stone." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. His taste and touch made my heart flutter again.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It felt right to kiss him, as if my lips were destined to connect with his. I couldn't place my finger on it, but he had changed slightly. He seemed to be more affectionate towards me. Maybe he realized that us being together wasn't set in stone.

His hand slid under my shirt and started to massage my abdominals. He would lightly move over my chest but would do anything overly sensual. He kissed my neck and lightly nibbled on it, leaving a light bruise.

I bit my lower lip and dug my hands into the sand. The pleasure that only he could give me began to flood through my body all over again.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked to where the sound came from. A girl with spiky black hair and black shirt said "Death to Barbie" on the front of it. "Well, well, I see my half brother likes what I've given up."

I leaned up and pulled Landon's hand out of my shirt. "Um…what do you mean, and sorry about that. We didn't think anyone would be coming to the beach."

"Dudes, don't worry about it. I'm glad at least someone from my family is having fun right now. I assume that you're Ryan Pavid and Landon Blaner, am I correct?"

I straightened my shirt and stood up, "I'm Ryan Pavid. Who are you?"

"My name is Thalia Grace. I am a demigod of Zeus and the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis. I've come to help you prevent Kronus from rising again. Also," She pulled out a bracelet and a mace canister, "These are for you Landon. They're weapons only to be used by a child of Zeus and I hear you don't have any weapons yet." She tossed the items to Landon and smiled.

He put the bracelet on and activated it, turning into a shield with a picture of Medusa imbedded in it. I cowered back at the sight. It was hideous. "That shield is called Aegis and is a copy of our father Zeus' shield. The canister turns into a spear that can help manipulate lightning." She smiled and walked over to us, "Now, be good and don't do anything too _fun_." She gave us both a perverted smile and walked away.

I looked at Landon, "I guess I'm not the only one with a family member who loves to spy on us." I laughed mildly, resting my head down onto his shoulder. "I wonder how long she was standing there before she finally said something."

"Who knows, she might have come right when I laid down and woke you up." He kisses the top of my head. "Now, let's get on this cloud so we can finally start our fun." He picked me up, making me laugh and smiled while giving him a fight.

"Let me down, I can do it myself." My laughing didn't help convince him, so he continued to carry me onto the cloud. It was the softest thing I'd ever laid on. I felt like nothing was holding me up but I also felt secure when the cloud ascended.

I laid back onto the could, awaiting Landon to continue where we left off. "Since you're dead set on doing this, we're going to take as much time as I want. I've never been the dominant type, so this is going to feel extremely weird to me."

He leaned down and kissed my neck right next to my ear. "You don't have to top to be the dominant person in the relationship. The dominant person takes control of the situation no matter what position he takes. I just want you to see that I trust you'll take good care of me while I'm in pain. I remembered how much pain you were in the first time we did this and I want to see for myself its intensity. You won't have to be the dominant one if you choose not to. I can both bottom and be dominant if you'd like?"

I nodded, "Thank you. I've never been the dominant person in a relationship and the thought of becoming it on the spot scared me." I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips. This experience was entirely new to me so I was going to prolong it as long as I could.

He moved his hands under my shirt and continued where we left off. His strong, muscular hands slid every so gently up and down my body, sending shivers down my spine. I grabbed his face in my palms and deepened our kiss, trying to bring us even closer together then we already were. I felt his tongue press against my teeth, so I allowed him to enter my cavern. He immediately began to explore, as if he had never been inside there before. He traced over all my teeth meticulously and ravished my gums. I quite enjoyed the taste of his tongue. It tasted just like him, amazing.

I tried something new and began to bite down on his tongue while it was gliding along my teeth. I started sucking on his tongue as he continued to maneuver it along my inner cheeks. The sound of sucking could be heard loudly throughout the entire sky. I crashed our tongues together in a mad frenzy of licking and sucking.

He took my wrists from up in his hair and pinned them to the cloud, ending our little make-out fest. His smiled was extremely playful, turning me on slightly. He reached down for my shirt and started lifting it up. I arched my back so he could pull it off easier, my bare, tan-ish skin touching the fabric of his shirt. After he pulled my shirt up, I tried to lift my arms off the cloud, but they wouldn't move. Landon had attached my wrists to the cloud with handcuffs made of the cloud.

I looked at him and smiled, "What are these for?"

"I've always wanted to use handcuffs. It just seemed like the perfect time to try them."

"Yeah, but now I can't take off your shirt. That's no fun." I smirked, arms stuck to the cloud.

"I know that. You said that you wanted to take things slow today, so I am. I took your shirt off because I wanted to put the handcuffs on. From now on, we take things slowly." He leaned down and kissed up my body. He used his tongue to trace the outline of my slightly toned abdominals, sending a shiver down my spine. He dipped his tongue into my navel, tracing the outline. I arched forward, shoving his head into my navel. I didn't want him to stop; I was in too much pleasure.

My mind shut down. I didn't want to over think anything, I just wanted to feel. Feel the pleasure only Landon would be allowed to give me. Said pleasure had started to take its toll on my lower member though. Thank the gods I was wearing loose fitting shorts, because if I was wearing jeans, I'd be severely uncomfortable.

Landon eventually made it up to my lips, connecting them together gently. He crawled on top of me, grinding our lower halves together. By now, I was completely erect under my navy blue shorts and unfortunately, or was this a good thing, I forgot to put underwear on because I didn't think I'd be doing this right now.

He lifted his head off my lips, smiled with his eyes closed. "I take it you're having a fun time. Do you want to speed things up a little bit or should we keep it slow?"

I leaned up as far as I could and kissed his neck, "Let's speed it up a little. I want to get to the sex." I began to suck on his neck just as he had done to me. "Could you release these handcuffs please? They're fun, but this isn't the right time for them."

He frowned slightly but released the cloud cuffs. "Yeah, you're probably right. Next time we get into it, we'll use them." He smiled warmly, dropping down next to my ear. He started nibbling on my neck, elating a soft moan muffled by my teeth clenching my bottom lip. I arched my stomach forward, raising my hands so I was finally able to grab into his light brown locks tightly. In this light, with the slight sweat dripping off his forehead, Landon was sexier than ever.

He bit down harder, causing me to moan slightly louder than before. His teeth traced up and down an artery, just barely touching the sensitive skin on my neck.

I untangled my fingers from his hair and tried to grab onto some part of this cloud. My mind was reaching the limit of pleasure it could handle, and we haven't even started yet. He kept his face at my neck, either kissing, biting, or licking up and down it. I was too close to reaching my limit, so I picked his head up and kissed him lustfully, trying to calm my nerves down.

He stopped kissing my neck, moving up and staring into my eyes. His beautiful sky blue eyes were warm and full of love.

I licked my lips, my mind having only lust filled intentions. I tugged at the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up while my fingers ran up his skin gently.

He wiggled, helping me take off his shirt and I stared at his perfectly toned body, again. I moved my fingers along the grooves of his muscles, causing him to shiver slightly. "Are you sure you want me to top?"

He smiled lightly before switching our position so that I was on top of him. "Positive. It's time to let you have sex without feeling any pain." His fingers stroked my cheek, kissing where he'd touched.

"I don't mind the pain. In fact, I find it oddly erotic. I don't know why, but whenever I'm in physical pain, I think of you, in a good way of course." I smiled, blushing slightly in embarrassment. Did this make me a sadist for enjoying pain so much?

"That just makes me more curious." He smiled quickly as he began kissing down my chest.

I sighed, flipping us over again so that I was on my back. I felt him smiled against my chest as he moved over to my nipple. My breathing hitched as he took the bud into his mouth and began working it with his tongue. He started swirling his tongue around the bud, then flicking it roughly and biting down.

I gasped for air; a new rush of pleasure ran through my entire body. I twitched slightly, as he bit and twisted my nipple in every direction he possibly could. My hands were in dire need to hold onto something, so they buried themselves into his hair and began pulling. After he finished with that one, he went over to my second bud and began doing the same thing to that one. Gods he really could use his tongue well.

I felt my shaft brushing against his stomach under my shorts, adding to the pleasure even more. It was begging to be released from its clothed prison. I began rubbing my member against his chest, trying to let him know that I wanted out.

He finished with my nipples and began kissing down my torso, every now and then dragging his teeth along my burning skin.

My heart started to speed up when he began dipping his tongue into my navel again. That was one of my most sensitive areas and he knew that.

I felt him smile against my skin as he began to trace my navel with his tongue. I gasped as he lightly dipped his tongue in, just barely touching my skin.

He just loved to torture me. While his tongue was busy fucking my navel, his hand snuck down under my shorts and began stroking my sensitive member, almost making me cum right there.

I bit my lower lip so hard that I made it bleed. The pleasure was almost unbearable to the point where I lifted Landon's head off my stomach just to alleviate some of it.

"Are you ok Ryan?" His smile was extremely playful, knowing that I was on pleasure overload.

I was panting hard, "I…m fine. Just…don't do that…much more. I don't…know how much more…I can take." I smiled brightly, hoping that he would listen to me.

"I guess I can stop doing that, but what are you going to do when I do this?" He released my shaft and pulled down my shorts, exposing my member to the cold air.

I shivered, not expecting to be exposed to the cold that suddenly. "I'm not going to do anything. All you did was…" I arched forward and scrapped at the cloud trying to hold onto it.

Landon began kissing the head of my shaft, causing me to moan loudly. His tongue swirled around the tip of my head, touching a pleasure point along the way.

I saw white for a moment. I thought my brain was going to explode, among other things. When I could eventually see, Landon had gotten almost all the way down my shaft and had begun to gag a little bit.

Something in my stomach began to tighten and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer than this. "Landon, you'd better stop or I'm gonna cum." I was trying to take deep breaths but once he went all the way down, I couldn't breathe. My fingers began to curl as they tried to hold onto something, but there was nothing in my reach.

Landon laughed slightly as he began swirling his tongue around my shaft as he sucked. His teeth began biting down as he bobbed his head, a move that I did back when we first had sex.

Suddenly, I realized what he was doing. He wanted me to cum. I was trying so hard not to release, but I knew it wasn't going to working. Then, he pushed me over the edge.

He snuck his hand under my ass and started to finger me. It only took him a second to find my prostate and I just lost it. I screamed his name loudly as my orgasm hit me. I quickly filled his mouth with my seed and some of it actually leaked down the side of his lips. I was shaking violently as I relished in the afterglow.

He came up with a pop, bending down to kiss me on the lips. He crashed our lips together and shared his treasure. My mouth was instantly filled with the salty taste of cum. His tongue swirled it around in both of our mouths and we both ended up swallowing about half.

I pulled away from the kiss, out of breath. "Well, that was unexpected." I laughed weakly, already almost out of energy.

He smiled, swirling his tongue around his lips to gather any excess juices. "Yeah, I didn't even plan that but oh well, it was fun." He smiled, his shorts brushing up against my wet member.

I laughed slightly, "And you had your pants on the entire time." I reached down and quickly pulled his shorts and underwear down at the same time. He shivered lightly as his rock hard member brushed up against my slick one. "You're hard as a rock. Should I help you out before we get started?"

He nodded his head, "No, that's ok. How about we just get started?" He flipped out positions so that I was on top of him. "Just reach into my pocket for the condom and lube."

I dug through the pocket of his khaki shorts and pulled out an orange condom and a bottle of lube. I uncapped it and took a sniff; it smelt like blueberries. "Why'd you pick this combo?"

He leaned up and kissed my cheek out of random. "Do you remember the first time we did this? What the color and scent was?"

I thought back to that day. So many things came to my mind first but I eventually remembered. "Wasn't it a blue condom with orange scent?"

He nodded, "Yes it was. Do you see why I chose this specific color and scent?"

I didn't. "No, I'm sorry."

He laughed, "It's the reverse of what we used our first time. When I first topped, I used a blue condom with orange scent. The first time you're topping, you're using an orange condom with blueberry scent. Get it now?"

I finally did, he was being romantic in some way. "I get it now, but are you ready for this?"

He turned over so that he was lying on his stomach. "Ready as I'll ever be."

I opened the condom and slid it on my hardening shaft. It felt weird but I got used to it. Next came the lube, which I added a hefty amount to both my already rubbered self and to Landon's awaiting entrance. It must have been cold, because he started shivering as soon as my hand touched his bottom.

I positioned myself at this entrance, unsure about what exactly I should do. He turned his head and smiled, "Just start pushing in. It takes quite a bit of force to enter, but once you make it in a little, the rest is just push and wait."

I nodded and started to push in, using more strength then I originally though I would need. It was extremely tight when I first started pushing in and it felt so good. I was only about an inch in and I was already fully erect again.

After only one or two more inches in, Landon raised his hand. "Stop please."

I could hear the pain in his voice, so I instantly stopped my entering. I kissed his back and wrapped my arms around his torso. His anal muscles were throbbing around my shaft, adding to the tightness, and the pleasure.

After a few seconds, Landon lifted his head off the cloud and smiled. "You can continue, the pain is going away."

I kissed his neck, "Are you sure? I can wait a few more minutes."

He was silent for a few seconds, "Actually, let's wait a little bit more." He laughed uncomfortably, obviously in pain.

I laughed back, "I told you it was painful." I lifted myself off his back, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"I didn't think it would be this bad. And you prefer this position. Damn, you're a sadist." He laughed mockingly, then groaning loudly, the pain must have come back to him.

After a minute, he turned around and smiled, "Ok, now I'm good."

I nodded and smiled, slowly starting to push back in. I made it about half way in before he spoke again. "St…stop please."

He was starting to cry now, so I stopped and turned him over so that he was looking up at me. "Are you ok?"

A few tears escaped his eyes, but he put up a smile. "Just the pain again. Give me a few for it to subside."

I leaned down and kissed his cheek, along with some tears as well. "Of course." I began running my fingers along his jaw line, daintily kissing his nose to try and make him smile. He did, and that made me feel much better. I felt guilty putting him in this much pain, and I didn't just mean physical pain. The emotional pain that I put him through the past hour plus this pain would have tore me apart inside.

He moved his hand up to my chest and began tracing patterns in it. He took a deep breath, "Ok…now just go all the way in. It'll hurt, but we need to pick this up; it's getting late."

I looked down at him in amazement. "Are you sure?"

He pouted lightly before smiling, "I'm sure." He leaned up, wincing a little before swirling his tongue around one of my nipples.

I bit my lower lip and smiled, "Ok, I'll do it, but be prepared." He nodded and I just pushed in as hard as I could, hitting his prostate along the way.

We both moaned loudly and he arched forward into my stomach. Tears began flowing from his eyes and I quickly wiped them away. His face contorted and I remembered the pain that I felt the first time

I gave him a few minutes to adjust to the intrusion, but I was guilty because I was in so much pleasure. His muscles were clenching tightly and it was exceptionally warm inside his ass. I shuddered in ecstasy. I had no idea it was this pleasurable to top, although I still preferred to bottom.

He smiled, leaning up and kissing my neck. "Let's begin."

I nodded, starting to pull out. I bit my lower lip; the pressure and heat felt amazing. I was almost all the way out when I slammed back in, again hitting his prostate.

He arched forward and started grabbing at things. I lowered my head so he could grab onto my hair like I had done to him so many times before. He gripped my locks tightly and pulled my head down.

I closed my eyes and started pulling out again, shivering slightly in pleasure. The contrasting temperatures of the cold outside and the warmth inside were driving me wild. I leaned down and starting kissing his neck, thrusting in and out swiftly as I kissed.

He began moaning my name loudly, causing me to speed up even more. His fingers were tangled so tightly into my hair that if he even tried to take them out, he'd rip out my hair.

I was going at almost one thrust every second, enjoying everything about what I was doing right now. Through the haze of pleasure in my mind, I thought of a way to increase Landon's pleasure if only just a little. I reached down and began pumping my fist around his shaft.

Landon started to shiver when I did that, moaning my name loudly, something that he had never done before today.

I felt my stomach clench up and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. I kept going but I was running on straight hormone rushes right now. "Landon, I don't think I can go much longer."

He smiled, "Me either."

"Then let's finish together." I kept stoking his shaft as I pounded into him.

"Ugh, Ryyaaaaaaaaaan."

"Lannndooooonn."

The sun began to set as we both finished at the same time.

Landon shot far, all the way up to our faces and onto the cloud behind us.

We stared at each other, both with strands of Landon's juices on our faces and smiled.

I stared down at him lovingly, thinking about all we've been through these last few months. Even thought we've only known each other for about two months, I felt this deep connection with him; one that I've never felt with anyone before.

He leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I love you Ryan." I saw a tear flow down his face, a single tear.

I teared up too, "I love you too Landon. Forever and for always." I leaned down and kissed him tenderly, pulling out at the same time. He groaned a little bit but stopped once I was out. I fell onto his body softly and closed my eyes, "Sleep with me Landon."

He nodded and switched our position, knowing that I preferred lying on my back.

I looked around us. The sky was silent and the sea was calm. For once, the sea and the sky were at peace and you know what, I kinda liked that.

**End Notes: Keep an eye out, I'm going to be lengthening some of the shorter chapters and bumping up so of the other chapters. I just redid chapter 1 and it's up along with this chapter. Also, an epilogue is coming out on the 18****th**** of July, so keep an eye out. **


	23. Epilogue

**AN: Well, this is the real ending to Horizon. I'd like to thank a few individuals: Ceryni and TatianaandDamonforever. Thank you for the random emailing and for the positive reinforcement. You've been reading this all along and I'm glad that you enjoyed the story. For everyone else who read this story from the beginning, thank you, but you should have reviewed xD. Keep checking the story for any updates on chapters. There is a new poll up on my profile for my readers to choose which story gets posted until the sequel comes out. You must vote or else Kronus will enter your body and kill you. Mwa Hahahahahaha. Anywhos, yeah, vote or no story for you until the sequel. It'll be up for one week after this post. **

Epilogue

That summer was amazing. Landon's birthday came and went and it was now in the middle of winter, December 18 to be precise.

With little to no campers at camp, I got to spend time with all my friends. Those two girls from my dream were now part of our clique. Jennifer Nelson and Heather Vancher were their full names. Heather was a daughter of Hades and Jennifer was a daughter of Poseidon, shocking us all. Not only had both Zeus and Poseidon broken the treaty twice, but now Hades had broken it as well.

However, all that aside, we were all really great. My sister actually loved the fact that I was gay and had a boyfriend. I think she even spied on us while we had sex for Landon's birthday, but I wasn't gonna ask her.

Stephanie and Shane were the only two from our group not here right now. She had joined the hunters of Artemis the day after Landon and I made up. It was weird to be missing one of your closest friends, but she wanted to help the hunters form strategies that only a daughter of Athena could formulate. Shane had gotten sick and was in the big house recuperating.

"So, are you all excited for the holiday season?" Jennifer asked us, a giant grin on her face.

"I know I am. We've got special plans for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day." I hugged Landon, kissing him gently on the cheek.

Everyone else groaned, "When don't you have special plans. Honestly, do you only have sex with each other in your spare time? What else do you do?" Heather was a little outspoken, but that's why she fit in perfectly in our group.

"We do plenty of other things together. Whenever we can, we go to the city and spend some time just looking around, going on dates, and even seeing a movie every now and then. But we do have sex an awful lot, don't we?" Landon kissed me back, causing everyone else to sigh in defeat.

"Well, I guess it makes sense for you two to want to spend the holidays together. It is the happiest time of the year." Cathleen smiled, then sighed, "I wish Cameron could be here for the holidays."

Amber walked over to her, giving her a hug. "Where did he go?"

"He's spending the holidays with his family down in North Carolina. He asked me if I wanted to go, but I told him I'd be fine until he got back."

Jeremy walked over to her and hugged her as well. "It's ok sweetie, you'll see him soon."

She smiled, "Yeah, and this'll give me enough time to plan his Christmas present. I still have my lotus card so I can go buy him something he likes, no matter the cost."

Arista giggled lightly, "Just don't let him know how much you spend. If he knows you're loaded, he might just stay with you for the cash."

"I know that. He'll never learn of how much I spend for his Christmas present, but I don't think I'll spend much. In fact, I might not need to buy anything if Landon's willing to help me out."

He smiled playfully, "If we're thinking the same thing, then I'll help you out any way I can."

I looked at them both with confusion, "What do you mean? Tell me."

Landon leaned down and started kissing my neck, "I'll tell you later."

My breathing hitched and I just nodded. If I were to speak right now, I might have said something like _take me now, right in front of everyone._

We all laughed and kept joking with each other. Amber was the first one to leave, "Night bitches, I'm tired."

We all said good night and she went back to her cabin. Jeremy, Ashley, and Heather were the next to leave, all claiming the same thing as Amber.

The only people left at the table were Landon, Cathleen, Jennifer, Arista, and I. This was the normal group of people who stayed up later and chitchatted about nonsense.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning in the sky and it hit the ground right in front of us. A tall man in a dark blue pinstripe suit with ear length black hair stood where the lightning bolt hit.

He turned to us and smiled, "Hello children. I am looking for my brother Poseidon. Have you seen him around?"

We were all speechless. This man in front of us was Zeus, god of the gods.

I stepped in front of him, "No sir, we haven't seen my father. Is her here at camp?"

He glared at me for a moment, "Yes. I was supposed to meet him here to discuss something that happened in his kingdom, but it appears he hasn't arrived yet." He looked at the rest of the group. "Who are your parents?"

"I'm your daughter." Cathleen smiled happily, hoping that he'd remember her from the one time he visited back in the 1940's.

He looked at her in shock, but then seemed to remember her. "Ah yes, Cathleen Vander is it? It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too father." She smiled, nudging Landon to talk next.

"I…I'm your son." Landon looked shy. I had never seen him look shy before.

Zeus' face was full of shock again. "Who's your mother?"

"Mary Blaner."

He thought, seeming to remember something. "The party girl from winter break back in 1993?"

"That sounds like my mother." He laughed softly as to not upset his godly father.

"I remember her. Funny, I didn't think she got pregnant after that time. What's your name boy?"

"L…Landon sir."

"Right, I shall be keeping an eye on you ma boy." He looked at Jennifer, asking her to continue without really asking.

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon." Jennifer smiled brightly. Even though she was 18, you'd never guess it from her up beat personality.

He glared at her just as he did me. "I see, then it looks like my brother has broken the treaty more times than I have. With Percy, this boy here, and you, that makes three."

I shook my head, "I was born before the treaty was made. I'm a legit son of Poseidon."

Shock crossed his face again. "I see then. Then it looks like we're even."

Arista was the last one to speak. "I'm a daughter of Apollo."

He smiled at her, "You look like him. I wonder, do you have his musical talents?"

She smiled, "I do, but I don't sing unless my sister's with me."

He snapped his fingers, causing thunder to rumble throughout the camp. "That's a shame. I was in the mood to hear some singing." He looked over at the beach and noticed a green light in the water. "It looks like my brother is here."

We all looked at the water and saw a chariot being pulled by four hippocampi. A man in a Hawaiian shirt with coconuts and parrots on it, khaki shorts, and a fisher's hat stepped out of the chariot.

He looked over at us and smiled, "Hello brother, demigods." His smile was warm and his eyes were a bright sea green.

The two brothers hugged and then became serious. "What new do you have for me brother?"

Poseidon's face became somber; a tear fell from his eye. "I shall tell you in a minute. I would like to meet these demigods, for I see two of them are mine."

I smiled and stepped forward first, "Hello father. I am Ryan Pavid."

He thought back and smiled, "Annette Pavid's son?"

I smiled, hearing my mother's name again made me happy. "Yes."

"I remember you. I was there for you birth, but you probably don't remember that."

I laughed, in shock that my mother never told me this back when she was alive.

"Hello father, I'm Jennifer Nelson."

"I know my girl; you're Monique Nelson's daughter. I wish I could have been there for your birth but alas, you weren't even supposed to be born. However, I'm glad you were. I shall be needing help from both of you soon."

We looked at each other in confusion, but thought it better not to ask.

"I'm Cathleen Vander." Cat curtsied, showing her respect to the sea god.

He smiled at her, unlike Zeus who gave me the death glare. "You're Zeus's girl. I can tell from your blue eyes."

She smiled and let Landon step up. He was shaking nervously, "I'm Landon Blaner."

He looked at him, a quick glare shot across his face but nobody seemed to notice it but me. "Hello there son. You're also a child of Zeus. You're keeping my son company, right?"

He gulped, "Y…yes sir."

"Good man." He last turned to Arista, the only odd one there.

"I'm Arista Eloquis."

Poseidon studied her for a few minutes, "I can't tell who your parent is. It's either Apollo or Athena."

"It's Apollo sir." She laughed meekly, afraid of the gods just as much as the rest of us.

"I see, very well then." He turned to his brother and his face became serious once again. "Brother, I have something important to tell you. My kingdom was infiltrated."

Zeus's face turned grim. "Do you know who it was who did it?"

He nodded, "It was Mimious. It seems that he has finally made his move, just as Dionysius had warned us back on the summer solstice."

I looked back at Landon. He seemed depressed, remembering how we accidentally let Brent sneak away from us.

"This is not good. Did he take anything?"

He swallowed hard, "Yes he did."

"What did he take?"

I swallowed hard, taking a risk and intervening. "Sirs, did Mr. D inform you about the prophecy?"

They both looked at me, both with angered faces. "Yes he did. What of it?"

"Well, lately I've been having dreams about the two boys who are with Mimious and I have learned some of their plan. It seems that they are trying to revive your father Kronus and they plan on using Mimious to trap you in your thrones when the time comes."

Their anger was now replaced by curiosity. "Go on son."

"They are on Mt. Othrys right now trying to gather up the dust particles to revive Kronus, but to do that, Brent said that they needed a powerful sacrifice."

Poseidon's face became grim but Zeus's face didn't change. "What are you getting at?"

"I don't know, I just felt that you needed to know the full situation before you continued with your talk." I stepped back, sitting down with the rest of my friends on the benches.

Zeus huffed a little bit, "So anyways brother, what did he steal?"

He closed his eyes, realizing that what he was about to say would shock everyone here. "He didn't _steal _anything. He kidnapped my son, Triton."

**EN: Whoa, didn't see that coming…or did I? Anyways, please review and keep posted for the sequel, "The Stolen Heir". It might be out by September, or even August, who knows. Oh wait, I do. **


End file.
